Faces of Darkness
by StarLight9
Summary: When someone wants to destroy Mirkwood, Aragorn and Legolas are caught in an intricate web of lies, treachery, and deceit. Injured and far away from help, they can count only on each other to survive. COMPLETE
1. The Box

**Faces of Darkness**

-

_by StarLight_

-

_**Rated:**__ T (for violence and angst)_

_**Disclaimer**__: Any recognizable characters are not mine, and I am sure this makes them very, very happy._

_**Summary:**__ Treachery. Deceit. Elves disappearing. Poison. Pain. Lies. Fear. Loss. Betrayal. Darkness has many faces. And when someone is determined to destroy Mirkwood, Aragorn and Legolas fall into the middle of everything._

_**Genre: **__Angst/Mystery/Drama/Action/Adventure_

**---x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x---**

_**Chapter 1: The Box**_

"Give it up!" Dark eyes glimmered in satisfaction and uncontained malice. Merzak stretched his arm forward, inviting the young man to hand him the box. "Come on, ranger, you know there is no point in fighting."

"Never!" Aragorn stated in denial and took a step backwards. He forced his voice to sound steady although his heart was clenched in fear. His silver glare never left Merzak's face.

"Never?" Two black eyebrows were raised in question. "You know what this means, don't you?"

The ranger paled slightly and closed his eyes. He opened them and blinked, as if trying to wake up from a nightmare. But the nightmare was real.

"You know I have no interest in you," the man continued calmly. "All I want is the Elf. Now give me the box, and I will let you go."

_All I want is the Elf._

Merzak suddenly stared in front of himself, but it seemed to Aragorn that the dark gaze was passing through him. No, the man didn't seem to notice his surroundings; he didn't see the pale, but resolute ranger, staring at him with grim determination. He was looking at something else, something beyond.

_He was looking at a fair face, decorated by two emerald-green eyes, surrounded by wavy auburn hair. The little girl giggled happily and threw herself into her mother's arms. The young woman smiled, embraced the child, and relaxed on the soft grass._

Aragorn was suddenly surprised and confused to see tears in the dark eyes. He didn't know what was happening, but his grip on the box tightened instinctively.

_The view suddenly changed. The skies seemed to darken as green-fletched arrows flew from the forest. Woman and child collapsed into a pond of blood. Merzak wanted to scream, but his throat felt as if it was paralyzed. Suddenly a fire appeared from somewhere and everything was consumed by the crimson flames._

The Elves of Mirkwood had taken his family away from him. They had taken his life away from him. By order of their Prince.

_Mirkwood will pay for this._

"Mirkwood will pay for this," he repeated aloud. "As well as everyone who stands on their side. You have a choice, ranger. Give me the box, or die."

"Never!" The answer was firmer this time.

Merzak sighed as if he was bored of all this arguing. "Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"Because he is my friend."

"Your friend?" His voice sounded amused. "Now, this is interesting. And are you sure he is worth dying for?"

The fire in the silver orbs was enough of an answer. Yes.

"Very well then. The friend of a dishonorable murderer is a murderer as well. I will have no regrets when I kill you."

"Legolas is no murderer," the ranger's voice was soft and menacing.

"No? So it is not a murder to kill a helpless woman and her child? But you do not care, do you? Go if you think you can! But even if you escape me, I doubt that you will reach him on time."

"On time?" Aragorn's eyes widened and he was unable to hide his shock.

"Yes, on time," the man grinned. "This Elf of yours has no more than a day to live."

Aragorn glanced at the box. The key to his friend's life. "A day be it." He suddenly turned back and ran towards the forest. He could clearly hear Merzak unsheathe his sword. He would face the man if necessary, but there was not a moment to spare, so he preferred to escape without a fight.

Suddenly five dark shapes appeared before him. He took a step back and his grip on the sword tightened slightly. Orcs. He should have known.

He should have known that Merzak would never let him escape. This man hated Legolas too much to give the elf even the slightest chance to live. The people of the Gray Mountains were so determined to destroy Mirkwood, that they have formed a dubious alliance with the orcs. This union of men and orcs made him feel sick.

Aragorn turned back to face Merzak. He would fight the orcs, but somehow he doubted they were only five. "You are wrong," he stated firmly. "Legolas is not guilty. I am sure that if you give me time, I will find a way to prove it to you."

The dark glare was so strong, that it seemed to the ranger that it would burn holes in him. "I just wonder if you are as bad as him, or he had managed to fool you as well," he whispered dangerously. "But whatever it is, you do not deserve my mercy!"

Aragorn tried not to flinch at this obvious hatred directed at him. "What makes you think Legolas has something to do with the murder of your family?" He challenged.

Merzak laughed darkly, "What makes me think he is a murderer? Nothing makes me _think_! I _know_ it! I saw it with my eyes!" The ranger was staring at him unbelievingly, so he continued. "Do you think Elves ever lie?"

Aragorn was somewhat surprised by the question. "It is not impossible, and it has happened before. But all Elves I know are very bad liars. They are pure goodness."

"Pure goodness!" Merzak snorted. "Well, then if an Elf told you something, you would believe it, wouldn't you?"

Aragorn nodded hesitantly, not sure where this was going.

"I also believed an elf," Merzak continued. "The one who killed my family. I saw him with my own eyes! He killed them! He shot them, and then slit their throats to make sure they were dead. I fought him, and he left me alive, I still don't know why. Maybe this was a part of the cruelty."

The ranger was stunned. "This is not possible!" An elf would never do such a thing.

"I am just telling you what I saw," Merzak continued coldly. "Naturally, in the course of our fight, I confronted him and demanded an explanation. Do you know what he answered?" Dark eyes narrowed with hate. "He told me that he was only following orders. That his prince had sent him to kill them. The elf was from Mirkwood."

"This is not true," Aragorn's voice was low and defiant. "You are lying!"

"I don't know what you have seen and what has made you trust Elves that much," Merzak sighed, looking bored once again. "I only know this: I am not lying. I give you a last chance, ranger. Help me have my revenge! Leave the treacherous Elves and come back to your own people! You only need to give me the box and leave him die. You don't even need to kill him yourself. Give me the box, and I will let you go unharmed!"

Instead of an answer, Aragorn turned back and ran towards the orcs. He raised his sword to block a blow, aimed at his head, then ducked and trusted the blade into his attacker's stomach. Then he turned around and swung his weapon, taking a few steps back as an orc head rolled in front of his feet. _Two down. Three more left._

"Give up, ranger, you cannot escape me," Merzak stated calmly, no trace of doubt in his voice.

Aragorn tried to ignore him and concentrate on the fight. Two orcs charged at him at the same time. His sword slashed and cut through an orc's throat, sprinkling him with dark blood. Then the blade flew forward and sank into his other assailant's chest.

_One left. Only one more._ He turned to face the last remaining orc and gasped at what he saw. _Two left. No, three! No… four? No!_ The orcs seemed to be multiplying.

Aragorn looked at Merzak, hoping that the man couldn't see the fear in his eyes.

"You didn't think I would have let you escape, did you?" The man grinned. "Give me the box before they have taken it from you. I will have it in either case."

Aragorn didn't even hear him. Two orcs lunged at him, but before he could block any of their blows, he felt a blade cut through his right arm, almost making him drop his sword. Normally he would have moved the weapon to his left hand, but now it was busy holding the box. And he would never risk losing the precious wooden object. So the only thing he could do was raise his sword with his injured right arm and hope he would be able to meet his assailants.

He wasn't.

Sharp pain flared through his side, and he fell to his knees with a pained gasp. He tried to rise, but someone stepped on his back and pushed him down.

"I give you one last chance," Merzak's voice sounded in his ears like drums. The man continued speaking, but Aragorn could no longer discern the words. It seemed that Merzak was asking him something, but he didn't know what, and he had no strength to reply. The pain in his side was intensifying. It felt like burning, making him feel nauseous. There was something unusual about the burning sensation. He could think of only one possible explanation. Poisoned blade.

He tried to tighten his grip on the box, but his fingers refused to move. He tried to rise once again, but the ground was swimming in front of his vision. He had to stand up! He had to reach Legolas! But every breath he took hurt so much, so much… Suddenly a heavy boot landed on his back, forcing all air out of his lungs.

Merzak was saying something, but Aragorn didn't know what. He had the feeling that there was a thunderstorm in his ears.

The last thing he felt was someone jerk the box out of his limp hand.

_**End of Prologue**_

**TBC**

_This is only to give you an idea where the story is going, so that you'll decide if you want to read it or not. The following chapters will be longer and in chronological order. Hopefully, they will answer your questions. _

_I hope you want to learn how they got themselves into this, and most importantly, how they are going to get out of it :D_

_To everyone reading "Friendship is a Family Trait": The last chapter is coming soon!_

4


	2. No Choice

**Beta: Kalisona**

_**Chapter 2: No Choice**_

Tired eyes opened slowly, but were greeted only by thick darkness and terrible headache. His back was stiff from lying on the cold stone floor, and the sharp pain in his side had not subsided. But all this seemed insignificant compared to another simple sensation. His left hand was empty.

The box was gone. The only means to save Legolas was taken away from him. No! He had to find another way. He had to.

Aragorn turned to his side and tried to rise. Obviously the drug on the blade had been only sleep inducing and not deadly. His hand traveled to the wound. To his surprise, it was carefully bandaged. Apparently Merzak needed him alive, but for what reason, he could not begin to fathom.

It seemed that explanation would come soon as footsteps echoed down the corridor. The door creaked, and Aragorn sat up, leaning on the wall, ready to face his captor.

But instead of Merzak, at the doorway stood the figure of a young maid, almost a child, looking rather excited to be serving a real captive. He wondered briefly why she was coming alone to a dangerous prisoner, but then he caught a glimpse of at least two guards standing by the door.

"I brought you some food," the girl said and walked forward.

The ranger stared in surprise. They were giving him food? It seemed Merzak was seriously indent on keeping him alive. "What does he want from me?" He asked suddenly.

"Who?" The girl looked confused. "Oh, you mean the Captain. As far as I know, there is something about the Elven attack that disturbs him greatly, and he wants to discuss it with you. But I can tell you most of his men are against keeping you alive, and I am sure he will kill you eventually. Their hatred for you is great. You are helping the Elves, and many people lost loved ones. It is natural for them to want you dead."

Aragorn felt that there was no point in telling her that Elves had killed no one. "Did you lose someone?" He asked instead.

"No," she shook her head. "And I do not hate you. I know that this was not your fault."

The man looked at her in surprise. Could he dare to hope? Did she know something he could use to prove his innocence? "What do you know?" He asked.

"My grandmother knows a lot about Elves," the maid continued proudly. "She has told me everything about them."

"How has your grandmother learned about the Elves? Has she traveled to Mirkwood and seen them?" He asked hopefully. If there was an Elven friend in the town, the situation wasn't as desperate as he had thought.

"She knows everything," the girl stated confidently.

"What did she tell you?"

She looked around to make sure no one was listening and continued in a low tone as if she was revealing a well-kept secret. "Not many men know of this," she said. "for the Elves have worked hard to keep it hidden. But my grandmother had learned it and has told it to me."

Suddenly Aragorn felt that this was not going the way he had hoped, but he nodded to the girl to go on. "She told me of the way Elves find their human spies."

The man sighed in defeat and all hope was lost. This was nothing more than the next superstition, the next absurd legend. In his many travels he had encountered various kinds of myths ignorant people told about the fair folk. He had heard so many tales, that he was sometimes tempted to collect them in a book. It would have been enjoyable to read if the situation was not so grave.

"Elves have the power to prepare a special magical potion," the girl spoke slowly, emphasizing every word. "They kidnap human children while they are still young, and give them to drink. The potion twists their minds and makes them believe everything the elves want them to believe. When they grow up, they return to the human towns and villages, but they are still loyal to the sorcerers who had bewitched them and often betray their own kin. This is what has happened to you. This is why you help them even though they are evil. But it is not your fault and I do not blame you."

Aragorn was listening horrified. He had to admit he had never heard this tale, but it didn't amuse him at all. "You cannot seriously believe this!" He whispered in shock. But he knew very well that she believed it completely. He had encountered ignorance too often not to know its power. And he knew very well how hard it was to change people's perceptions. "I can only hope that one day you will be fortunate enough to meet an elf and change your opinion," he whispered. He wanted to tell her more, to prove to her that Elves were the purest of all creatures on Arda, but suddenly a terrible memory came to his mind and he forgot everything else.

_This Elf of yours has no more than a day to live. _

"How long?" He shouted at the girl, suddenly seized by panic. "How long have I been unconscious?!"

The maid seemed to think for a moment. "Not more than three hours," she finally said.

Aragorn sighed in relief. There was still time although it was short. "I must speak to Merzak! Now! It is urgent!"

The girl hesitated. "I can tell him, but I doubt that he will come at once."

She was surprised to see the prisoner suddenly bury his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking slightly. "This is all my fault," he whispered brokenly.

"No, it is not," she explained patiently. "As I told you, you have been kidnapped and forced to drink the magic potion. You cannot be blamed for this."

But the man did not hear her. "I am so sorry, _mellon nîn_," his voice was weak and barely audible. "I should have listened to you."

**-**

**--- **_**three weeks ago**_** ---**

**-**

"Well?" The young man asked expectantly.

"Well what?" Legolas gave him a suspiciously innocent look.

Aragorn smiled slightly and shook his head in desperation. "You know very well what I am talking about. What did he say?"

"He doesn't approve the idea," the Prince sighed.

"I could guess that much. What else?"

"He also said that I should stay away from the influence of the young, reckless, foolish, insane human," Legolas smiled.

"I also guessed that," his friend smiled back. "So, what is the final conclusion?"

"That I cannot go," Legolas said sadly and looked guiltily at the floor.

"How could he say that?" Aragorn frowned. "He has to do something about this! Orcs invading from the north, Elves disappearing! It is obvious that something is stirring in the Grey Mountains. Something that cannot be good. We must find out what is happening!"

"This is true," Legolas nodded. "And my father agrees that the nest of evil is in the Grey Mountains. But he also thinks that it is dangerous to go before we know what enemy we are facing. He said that he is sending neither me, nor any of his subjects. He said I was needed here."

"This is only a pretext, Legolas," the man tried to explain. No, this could not go on any longer. It was time for something to be done, and he was planning to do it with or without the King's approval. "He is just afraid for you."

"I _am_ needed here," Legolas replied somewhat sharply. "And you would do well not to question my father's decisions!"

"Very well then," Aragorn shrugged and took his pack, heading for the door.

"Estel, wait!" Legolas stood up in surprise. "Where are you going?"

"I am not your father's subject, Legolas," the man grinned and walked out.

---

"Any news?" Merzak questioned the scout who had just arrived.

"No, my Lord," Galen replied. "The Elves do not seem to be falling into the trap."

"They will fall, you can be sure of it. They will want to know what is happening here. Soon they will send scouts to find out, hopefully even an army, led by the Prince, or the King himself. We are ready to meet them."

Galen shuddered involuntarily. "And what are we going to do with all the Elves we have captured so far?"

"Kill them eventually. They are as bad as their entire filthy folk. But not yet, they might be useful."

The man nodded and started towards the door, but his Captain stopped him. "One more thing. Your wife was also murdered by an Elf, wasn't she?"

Galen shut his eyes painfully. "She was, my Lord."

"I just wonder something," Merzak mused. "Several women and children were killed, but no men. And this Elf could have killed me easily. I do not understand why he spared me."

"I am afraid I have no answer to that," he Galen said softly. "Do you have any more orders for me?"

"Continue to watch Mirkwood," Merzak said. "Report to me immediately after someone comes our way."

"It will be done, my Lord," Galen nodded and left his Captain alone with his thoughts.

---

"I hope you realize how unfair you are," Legolas murmured when he caught up with his friend.

"Unfair?" The young man gave him a mock-offended glance. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh, you don't, don't you?" Legolas glared angrily. "_Mellon nîn_, I never realized you were so skilled in the art of manipulation."

"I still don't know what you are talking about," the ranger smiled innocently.

The elf stood in front of him, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Very well, in this case I shall explain. You know perfectly well that if you go, I will come with you. In this way you deliberately, cunningly, basely, and shamelessly force me to disobey my father, who, besides my father, is also my King."

Aragorn's smile grew wider. "Legolas, honestly, I see no reason why you should feel _forced_ to come with me."

The Prince sighed in desperation. "Of course I am forced to come! You will get yourself killed the first week if I let you go alone!"

"Thank you for your boundless faith in me, _mellon nîn_, I am deeply touched," the man chuckled.

Legolas ignored the comment and continued to glare at his young friend. "I should not let you go at all," he continued. "Unfortunately, the only way to stop you is to tie you and lock you in the dungeons. But, naturally, you are going to fight, and I would never hurt you, so this is not an option."

"You are right," his friend stated cheerfully. "This is not an option."

"So I am left with only one possibility," Legolas continued.

"And it is…" Aragorn prompted.

"To come with you, so that we can get ourselves killed together."

"Exactly!" The man's face brightened. "I have always known you are very clever, at least for an Elf."

"Estel, this is serious," Legolas tried to sound angry, although he had trouble to keep from laughing. "The task is dangerous, and very important. I know some of the Elves who had disappeared."

"Then we must get to work immediately," Aragorn stated. "Alright, I admit that I knew you would come with me. But I do not understand you pessimism. I see no reason why we should get killed."

"Maybe because this happens every time we do something like that," the Elf suggested helpfully.

"Good reason," Aragorn nodded. "How many times has this happened?"

"Many," Legolas replied with a smile. The memories were rather unpleasant, but he would never trade them for anything.

"You see? We had gotten ourselves killed many times and we are alright," the man laughed. "And, whatever happens, I doubt it that it can be any worse than what we have already been through."

"You say this every time, and always it turns out that it can be worse," Legolas reminded him with a small smile. His face suddenly darkened. "_Ada_ doesn't want me to go."

Aragorn nodded. "He is afraid for you. But there is nothing to fear. Am I not here to protect you?"

"I believe this is exactly what he fears," the Prince grinned.

"Oh. Well, once again, thank you for your faith in me, elf!"

"You are most welcome, _mellon nîn_," Legolas smiled fondly. "I sincerely hope that I am wrong."

---

"What did you find?" Merzak asked the man who had just entered the room.

"I visited every family in the town and made a list of everyone killed," the man reported, and the Captain nodded to him to continue. "You were right, my Lord, there are women and children, but not a single man."

"Why?!" Merzak suddenly shouted, making the poor man take a step back and tremble slightly. "What did they want?"

"I do not know, my Lord," the man managed to mutter.

"They wanted something," the Captains voice sounded thoughtful and uncertain. "I want to know what. It looks as if they _wanted_ us to seek revenge. And to be able to give it."

---

"Well, are we going?"

"Going?" An elegant eyebrow was raised in amusement and the elf scanned critically his friend's pack. "With this?"

The man nodded, somewhat confused by the question. "My dearest friend," the elf continued with a smile, "I might be able to sustain myself in the Grey Mountains on these meager supplies, but I cannot say the same about you. I have had long dealings with the peculiar race of Men, and I have made some interesting observations. First, I have noticed that, strangely enough, humans need to eat quite often. You are used to hunting here, but we have never been to the Grey Mountains and we don't know if we would be able to find any food there. Moreover, I have observed that humans have the strange habit of freezing when the weather is cold, and then they become sick and grumpy. Therefore, some additional food and blankets might be quite useful."

"Are you finished?" The man asked, trying to hide his amusement.

"Oh, not at all," Legolas continued enthusiastically. "I have to add that I have closer observations on a specific individual of this most interesting race. This creature is characterized by a rather scruffy appearance, disheveled hair, torn clothing, and being quite filthy most of the time," he smiled at his friend's glare. "He also enjoy spending time with Elves, and is deeply loved by many of the Firstborn, I cannot imagine why," he added fondly. "Well, what I want to say is that this particular human has the tendency of finding various kinds of trouble. This includes encounters with unfriendly creatures and falling off cliffs or into rivers. In the last case I would recommend taking some spare clothes."

"As you wish, _naneth_. Once again, your faith in me is impressive," Aragorn smiled. "Well, I was about to tell you that I was planning to take more supplies. I took this pack only to –"

"To make me believe that you were leaving immediately. I know this, you cunning, sneaky deceiver. Now let us go back to the Palace and take proper supplies.

---

The two friends were coming out of Legolas' sleeping chamber loaded with a decent amount of clothes and blankets, when they suddenly froze still. Two elves were standing in front of them, staring with curiosity.

The first one was tall and slender, and his hair, the color of raven feathers, was falling around his shoulders in intricate braids. His skin was fair and pale, even for an elf, and his eyes were deep and blue like the Sea on a sunny day.

The other one was a slightly shorter, auburn-haired elf. Most elves were usually merry and cheerful, able to feel deep grief, but deep joy as well. This one, however, was always surrounded by an aura of sadness. Aragorn had known him for a few months, and had never seen him truly happy. Even at great celebrations his green eyes were haunted by a ghost of sorrow, and his smile was always soft and melancholic. Considering the elf's recent past this was not at all surprising.

Aragorn knew that they were Hirvegil and Pelilas, two of Legolas' closest friends. He hoped that they wouldn't stop them, but could not help blushing guiltily.

"Your Highness?" The taller elf frowned. "Are you doing what I think you are doing?"

Legolas sighed and looked away. "I must do this, Hirvegil. I am sorry."

"Legolas, this is madness!" His friend continued, sounding greatly disturbed. "We do not know what enemy is against us! And we have never sent scouts so far deep into the Grey Mountains before. We have no idea what to expect!"

"Something has to be done," the Prince said softly. "Besides, Estel is going and I cannot leave him alone. I have no choice."

"Stop this, _mellon nîn_," the man protested. "I am doing you a favor. You want to come, and I am only giving you an excuse."

"I want to come?" Legolas smiled. "My friend, what made you think that I share your desire to find a painful and untimely death?"

"Maybe we could go with them?" Pelilas suggested, turning to Hirvegil.

"No!" Legolas protested immediately. "If the human is intent on getting us killed, I will have no one of you hurt because of this."

"I suppose there is no way to change your mind?" Hirvegil asked sadly. He had recognized the look in Legolas' eyes when the Prince had said that he had no choice. And he knew from experience that there was no point of arguing.

"I will be careful, my friends, please, do not worry," he tried to smile.

Hirvegil suddenly looked at the man. "Estel, you must take good care of him. I count on you."

"I will let no harm come upon him," Aragorn said seriously. "I promise."

---

Hirvegil and Pelilas walked down the corridor, but stopped as they saw a tall figure coming in their direction. The golden-haired elf halted his step and looked at them.

"Have you seen my son?" Thranduil asked.

"We have, my Lord," Pelilas replied quickly. "I believe he was going hunting."

"Good," the King nodded. "Tell him to come and see me when he returns."

The two younger elves walked away, and Hirvegil looked at his friend surprised. "Are you sure we are doing the right thing?"

"Yes," Pelilas whispered. "Trust me. This is the right thing to do."

---

"My Lord!" Galen rushed into the room, without even knocking. He was breathing heavily and looked as if he had been running hard.

"Yes?" Merzak raised his eyebrows and turned to him.

"Our men have noticed two scouts leave Mirkwood!"

The Captain's heart leapt in joy. At last!

"One of them is a human," Galen continued.

"Human?" Merzak furrowed his brow. A Man serving the Elves? This made no sense.

"We believe that the other is the Prince himself!"

The Captain stared at Galen and the human was completely forgotten. A dark grin spread across his face, and his black eyes burned with a fire never seen in them before.

-

_**--- three weeks later ---**_

-

Aragorn rested his back on the cold stone wall and let a warm tear roll down his face. Even if he left immediately, there was no way he could return to Mirkwood in a day.

_And, whatever happens, I doubt it that it can be any worse than what we have already been through._

_You say this every time, and always it turns out that it can be worse._

Legolas had been right. This was worse than anything that had happened to them before. Worse than anything that could ever happen. And the elf had come to the Grey Mountains only because of him!

The door creaked open and the young maid peeked in. "Lord Merzak said he is not seeing you today. Would you like something else? Food? Water?"

She suddenly leaned back and closed the door just in time for the untouched bowl of food to crash into it and fall to the floor.

_I will let no harm come upon him. I promise._

Aragorn ignored the pain flaring at his side and stood up, staring wildly at the door.

"I will not let you die, _mellon nîn_," he whispered in the darkness, softly but firmly. "I will not. I swear."

**TBC**

_Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, my friends! I hope you still like it :)_

8


	3. For You

_Sorry about the long waiting. The next chapter is coming sooner._

**Beta: Kalisona **(Welcome to your new baby brother, _mellon nîn_!)

_**Chapter 3: For You**_

She knocked at the door and was surprised when no answer came. The little hand pressed the knob and curious brown eyes peeked in.

The prisoner was lying on the filthy floor curled up on himself. His arms were tightly wrapped around his stomach, and the usually handsome face was distorted in a grimace of pain.

"How do you feel?" The maid asked in an annoyingly cheerful voice. A soft groan was the only answer she received. "You should have eaten when I brought you food. I will bring some more."

"I…did," the man breathed.

The girl frowned in confusion. "You ate? Before or after you slammed the food into the door?" Her eyes suddenly widened. "You didn't pick up food from the floor, did you?" _Hasn't his mommy told him not to eat dirty food? Oh, of course not! He had been taken by elves during his early childhood. That must be the reason._

Her eyes worriedly took in the cell floor, which had a disturbingly disgusting color. One of the most alarming things was the semi-rotten body of a rather large rat, which filled the small room with a peculiar smell.

"You must have eaten something poisonous," she said softly, suddenly looking at him compassionately. "I will tell Lord Merzak that you should be moved to the healing wing. You should have told him that none of this is your fault."

The man moaned softly, looking briefly at her before shutting his eyes. "Can't you just go away and leave me to die?"

"No," the girl replied firmly. "This is unfair. None of the deaths were of your making. Besides, Lord Merzak wants you alive." She looked at him carefully for a last time before walking out. "I will bring back healers, hold on," she said before closing the door.

Aragorn stood up and gazed at the closed door, the worry in his eyes mixed with triumph. He would be taken to the healing wing now, and an escape from there would be easier than from the dungeons. He quickly touched his boot and smiled slightly when he felt that his knife was still hidden inside.

His gaze suddenly fell on the food spilled on the floor, and he sighed in frustration with himself. It was obviously untouched, and he was fortunate that the girl hadn't noticed.

Quickly he took a loaf of breath and, overcoming his disgust, buried it under the thick layer of filth covering the floor. That way it would seem that he had indeed eaten it.

After he had finished with all preparations, Aragorn stood up and walked back towards the cell corner. Suddenly he fell to his knees and gasped in pain, which this time was real.

The wound at his side still hurt a lot. Obviously the blade had been covered by some poison that prevented the injury from healing properly and increased the pain. It was dressed in clean bandages, so it was not an immediate danger while he was standing still, but every time he moved jolts of burning pain ran through his entire body.

And he would have to move for his plan to succeed. A lot.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were shining with new determination. He had to do this. And he could not afford to lose a second.

Voices and soft footsteps were heard in the corridor. Someone was coming.

_For you, mellon nîn._

Ignoring the pain flaring through his entire body and the wave of nausea that threatened to overwhelm him, Aragorn stood on his feet and walked back towards the corner of the cell where the girl had seen him. It was time.

---

**--- four days ago ---**

---

Fire. This was the only way he could describe how he felt. The blood was burning in his veins, consuming him slowly and painfully. Every strangled breath he took burned. It seemed to him that his airways had constricted, and the air that was allowed into his starved lungs was not enough to keep him fully conscious. He tried to scream, but his throat was parched and no sound came out.

He could feel a cool hand stroking his forehead soothingly. Gentle hands lifted his head and warm liquid was forced into his mouth. His first reaction was to spit it out, but the hands lowered his head back, so that the liquid slowly flowed down his throat. It burned his stomach and he tried to vomit, but all strength had left him, so he only trembled helplessly.

"My child," the usually melodious voice came above him almost like a sob. "My poor child. What have they done to you?"

Thranduil sat on a wooden chair beside his son's bed, his head bowed down in defeat. It pained the Elves around him to see their king, usually so proud and composed, surrender to his grief.

"Do you think this will help?" He raised his head and turned towards one of the healers.

The dark-haired elf almost flinched and resisted the urge to avert his eyes under his King's steady azure gaze. The news he was going to deliver was not pleasant, and he tried to do it as carefully as possible. "We have analyzed the poison, my Lord. We have identified some of the ingredients, mainly extracted from toxic plants. But still we do not know everything, and we have no knowledge of how to prepare the antidote."

Thranduil gasped sharply and visibly paled. "So what are you trying to tell me?! That you cannot help him?!" The king's voice was shaking, and several heads bent down in sorrow.

"We prepared this herb potion we just gave to him," the healer continued, his unease evident. "It will fight some of the toxins we have discovered in the poison. It will mainly fight the symptoms, and cannot purge the poison out of his system. But it will surely prolong his life with a few days, hopefully even a week."

"Few days? Hopefully a week!" Thranduil was furious. "You are saying that the most you can do for my son is let him live a week longer?!" A soft knock on the door interrupted him. "What?" He turned towards the sound, still panting in rage.

A young elf peeked hesitantly through the door. His cheeks were slightly flushed from exertion, which was unusual for an elf, so he had been running really hard.

"My Lord," he started and raised his left hand. On it stood a graceful dove, entirely white with the exception of one black feather on her right wing. A small scroll was tied to her leg.

Thranduil hastily untied it and gazed into the bird's small and warm eyes. "You look tired, _mellon nîn_," he said kindly and turned towards his messenger. "Make sure she is fed."

He took the scroll and unfolded it with trembling hands.

_I am leaving immediately. Until I arrive, trust your healers and make him drink a lot of liquid._

_Wait for me and do not despair._

_Elrond_

Thranduil sighed and stared at the parchment. He had little doubt that the great healer would be able to find an antidote, but the ride from Imladris was long. A quick glimpse at his son's pale face told him that Legolas didn't have that much time.

_Maybe I should have sent scouts to look for the box right away_, he mused. _But I thought our healers would be able to make an antidote._ As it was, only one man had left looking for the box.

The king's fists clenched in helpless rage and fear. _Ai, Legolas… why did you have to go?_

Immediately after he had learned where his son had gone, Thranduil had left after him with his escort, paying no heed to the heavy rain. Soon he had met a distressed human with the prince's lifeless body in his arms.

The teary man had fallen to his knees before him, explaining what had happened. The two had been ambushed by a group of men, and Legolas had been shot by a poisoned dart. Merzak, the men's leader, had told them that this had been a part of his revenge. The Prince of Mirkwood had harmed him, and was now to die. The poison would kill in several days, and the death would be slow and painful. He had the only antidote and kept it in a wooden box. He wanted the Elves to know that only he had the power to let their prince live, but would leave him to die.

The men had left, leaving them alone. Aragorn had resisted the urge to go after them, knowing that Legolas needed to be brought home, and hoping that the Mirkwood healers would be able to find an antidote. On the way back, Legolas had lost and regained consciousness several times, and the minutes awake had been filled with unbearable pain. An hour ago he had fallen into blissful darkness, and had awoken no more.

Thranduil remembered the man's soft offer to go after Merzak, uttered in a voice shaking and thick with tears. He remembered his own furious yell, "You have done enough already!" and he did not regret it. His heart was filled with rage towards the young ranger, rage for what had happened to his son. All anger towards Legolas' disobedience, on the other hand, had long ago disappeared. And now tenderness was all he felt towards his suffering child.

The King remembered jerking his son's limp body out of the distraught man's arms, leaving the young ranger kneeling and trembling under the pouring rain. He hadn't followed them. Maybe Aragorn had gone after Merzak and the box. Thranduil didn't know, and could only hope that the man would return with the antidote. That was the least he could do.

"_Ada_?" The soft voice startled him.

"Legolas! _Ion nîn_, you are awake! How do you feel? Where does it hurt?" He asked frantically, much to his son's surprise and alarm. The younger elf had never seen his father talk this fast.

Blue eyes closed tiredly. "I… I don't know," he muttered weakly. "Everywhere… I suppose."

Everyone in the room tensed with worry. It was untypical of their prince to admit pain, and now he seemed completely defeated.

Legolas slowly opened his eyes once again and looked around the room in wonder. About a dozen elves of his Realm had gathered around his bed, worry written all over the fair faces. He could easily spot Hirvegil, and sighed inwardly at the guilt he noticed in his friend's eyes. Next to him stood Pelilas, his green eyes sad and melancholic as usual. Everyone seemed concerned as he would expect, but something was definitely wrong. Something was missing.

Legolas opened his mouth to ask a question, but his throat was dry and sore. A healer quickly approached him and handed him a small vial.

"Here, my Prince. This will help you." He held the bottle up so that Legolas could drink. He noticed his prince's questioning gaze and sighed sadly. "I am sorry, my Lord, this is no antidote. But it will fight some of the ingredients and make you feel better. I am leaving it beside your bed, drink a small cup three times a day, and it will help you."

Legolas nodded his thanks and swallowed the potion. He could feel the effects almost immediately, and soon he could control his voice enough to ask the question that had weighted heavily on his mind since he had opened his eyes.

"Where is Aragorn?"

Thranduil briefly frowned in anger at the mention of the name, but his voice was composed when he answered. "I believe he followed Merzak to take the box."

Legolas' face suddenly became even paler than before. "Followed Merzak?! Did anyone go with him?" When his father shook his head, sapphire eyes widened in shock. "How could he go alone?! _Ada_, this Merzak is a madman! He has orcs at his command! I must go to him!" He tried to rise, but collapsed immediately.

His father watched him incredulously. "Legolas, you cannot stand on your feet, let alone walk! Please, calm down, _ion nîn_." He placed a cool hand over his frantic son's brow.

"I am sorry, _ada_," the young elf whispered. "I am not thinking clearly. But you must send someone to help him."

"Right now I wish nothing more than to assemble my army and meet Merzak head on," Thranduil said sadly. "Unfortunately, if I do that, he will most probably destroy the antidote. I might also send some scouts to look for the box. But to look for the box, not to help the human." His voice suddenly turned angry. "All this is his fault! It is because of him that you lie down poisoned!"

"How can you say that?" The fire in the blue eyes was cold and powerful. "Don't you see? He did this for me, for _us_! This wasn't his war! This was _our_ war, and he fought instead of us! You were supposed to do something to defend your subjects, but you didn't. That is why he did it instead of you."

"And what was the result?!" Thranduil was shouting by now. "You are poisoned and we have achieved nothing! You walked straight into the trap! I didn't send you to the Grey Mountains because I knew that this would happen! There is a reason I am the King of Mirkwood, and not that man! I chose not to send anyone and my decision was right!" He paused, suddenly noticing that his son had paled even further and was slightly trembling.

"Legolas!" He gently cupped the young elf's face in his hands. "Legolas, _ion nîn_, I am sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you, none of this is your fault. Please, look at me."

To his horror the young elf recoiled from his touch. "Leave me alone," he hissed.

"Legolas…"

"I said leave me alone," he repeated softly but firmly. "I wish to rest."

After a short argument the King reluctantly obeyed his son's plea and left the chamber, taking the other elves with him.

As the door closed, a soft sob escaped the pale lips. Tears of frustration and helplessness flowed down the smooth cheeks, but they could not extinguish the fire in his heart.

---

**--- Present time ---**

---

The two men walked into the dark and gloomy cell and took in the form lying on the dirty floor. The prisoner's brow was furrowed in agony, only part of which was fake.

"Look at me!" The healer commanded, and not too gently. When he looked at the pale face he could feel only disgust. This man was helping the Elves who had killed his little son, and now he was supposed to heal him!

"Does it hurt here?" He asked coldly, pressing down on the captive's stomach. He pressed so hard that Aragorn felt pain even though he had eaten nothing poisonous, and it wasn't difficult for him to imitate a groan.

The healer smirked at the sound of distress. His eyes suddenly drifted towards the bandage wrapped around the captive's chest and the blood at his side. "And does it hurt here?" He suddenly screamed, kicking at the wound. Aragorn could not suppress a loud gasp. "Does it?" He kicked again and again. "I am sure it doesn't hurt enough!"

A soft moan left Aragorn's lips, but it was the last sound he made. He could barely find enough air to breath, let alone utter any sound. His breath came in pained, ragged gasps. His vision dimmed and the man's screams seemed to come to him from somewhere far away.

"No! It doesn't hurt enough, you filthy murderer! Go back to the mud where you belong!" He roughly grabbed Aragorn's head and buried his face in the filth on the floor, disturbingly close to the dead and rotting rat.

Aragorn felt the dirt enter his mouth and resisted the urge to vomit. If he had taken nothing dangerous for his health until this point, he certainly had now. The man's foot kicked his back mercilessly, burying him deeper into the grime. The horrendous smell and taste assaulted his senses and made him feel nauseous. Finally, he could take it no more and surrendered to the darkness.

"This is enough, Tessal." Kalet, the other healer placed a hand on the man's arm to restrain him. "I understand your anger, but Lord Merzak wants him alive." He leaned over the prone form and his face distorted in dismay. "You fool! You have killed him!"

"Good," Tessal grunted. "I would be happy if I had."

The other man shook his head in worry and took out his knife. He put the blade in front of Aragorn's face and waited, staring at the shining surface.

Finally, the slightest signs of breath appeared.

"He is breathing," the man said, relieved. "Barely."

"It's a pity," Tessal murmured. "He should have died."

"He will die eventually," Kalet pointed out. "But we are here to heal him, not to injure him further. Lord Merzak needs him now."

"Why?" Tessal asked, not trying to hide the disdain in his voice.

"The Elves killed only women and children and no grown men. Lord Merzak wants to know why. He wishes to question him."

"Question him?" Tessal grinned darkly. "I hope he will let me contribute to the 'interrogation'."

"You are a healer, not a torturer!" Kalet reminded him passionately, but the other man only shrugged.

"I am a father, my friend. Or, at least, I used to be."

Kalet bent his head sadly. There was nothing he could answer to those bitter words.

The two healers swung the limp body onto a stretcher and left the cell.

---

**--- Three days earlier ---**

---

_The young woman smiled at the nine-year-old girl and pointed towards the full plate. "Will you not eat your dinner?"_

"_I will, mama, I will." The girl sighed and stretched. "Can I go and play after that?"_

"_Not before you prepare for your history lesson," her mother replied._

_The child looked horrified. "Must I?"_

"_Your mentor is coming tomorrow. He would wish to see that you have studied."_

_The girl frowned unhappily. "But mama, I do not like history!"_

"_This is because you do not read interesting tales," the woman explained patiently. She went to a desk and took a thick book. "You will find some wonderful tales here. I am sure you will like them."_

"_Let me see," the girl stood up and grabbed the book, leaving her dinner unfinished. She sat on a chair and stated shuffling through the pages until she suddenly stopped and started reading carefully._

_Her mother observed her with a smile. She knew the child would find a tale she liked._

_Suddenly the child laughed merrily. "Mama, history is so funny!"_

"_I told you that you would like it," the woman said. "What do you find funny?"_

"_It is strange how an object so small can change the course of the future," she answered thoughtfully._

"_This is true," her mother agreed. "Are you reading the Tale of the Rings of Power?"_

"_No." The girl shook her head. "I am reading the Tale of the Box."_

"_The box?" The woman had never read this one. "How can a simple box change the course of the future?"_

"_Look what it says here!" The child pointed triumphantly. "The line of Isildur was broken when the last Heir was killed at the age of twenty-four while trying to find a mysterious wooden box. This changed the fate of Middle-earth forever."_

"Estel!"

When Legolas woke up his heart was racing wildly, he was panting, and his clothes were drenched in sweat. He knew not what had caused his horrible dream, but it frightened him immensely.

_This cannot be the truth! It cannot be!_

_Then why did you dream it?_

_I have no gift of foresight. I dreamed this because I am afraid._

_And do you have a reason to be afraid?_

"I do," he suddenly said aloud. "Estel will be in trouble and I know it."

He closed his hurting eyes and lay down, trying to calm himself and stop his racing thoughts. The images of the dream still haunted him, and the amused smile of the little girl when she had said 'the last Heir was killed' sent shivers through his body.

_You need me, mellon nîn, I know that you do. And I will find a way to come to you._

Legolas took the bottle of potion and poured himself a small cup. He drank it quickly, hoping to be relived from his pain.

_I have to get up. I have to go to him. _Legolas rose slowly and tried to stand steadily. Unfortunately, the moment he rose, he felt the world spin around him in alarming speed. He tried to breathe, but his lungs felt constricted and he couldn't inhale. He coughed, desperately trying to get his lungs to work, and rushed to the basin where he emptied the meager contents of his stomach. Finally he calmed down and sat on a chair, massaging his temples. _Great. Now I need to take my potion again._

His lifted the bottle and looked at it, a strange thought coming across his mind.

_Drink a small cup three times a day._

What would happen if he overdosed it? He stared thoughtfully at the blood-red liquid. He would need all his strength if he was to find Aragorn. True, taking too much might harm him, but he was going to die anyway in a couple of days, so it didn't really matter. What hope he had, he saved for his friend.

_For you, mellon nîn._ He lifted the bottle and drank its entire contents.

Legolas sat on the floor and leaned on the wall to rest. The burning pain in his lungs hadn't subsided, and this worried him. He had to be well and functioning if he wanted to help his friend.

After a brief rest, Legolas stood up and walked to the desk. He collected several bottles of potion the healers had prepared for him. He glanced into his pack to see what else he had, and smiled in satisfaction when he saw that several pieces of _lembas_, carefully wrapped in leaves, were still there. _These should be enough_, he thought and slowly and quietly left the room.

Passing by his father's chamber, he couldn't help the grief that filled his heart. The King would be devastated to discover that his son had left and would most probably never return. Legolas shuddered as he realized that such sorrow might very well kill his father.

But he had no choice. Even if he stayed, the poison would eventually kill him. Maybe it was even better that his father wouldn't have to watch him die a slow and painful death.

Sighing sadly, Legolas left the palace. Dwelling on those thoughts would do him no good. He walked to the stables and approached a dark stallion and whispered soft words into the horse's ear. Then he mounted him and rode outside.

Legolas never noticed that two keen eyes were carefully watching his every move.

**TBC**

_Once again, thank you for the great reviews :-)_

_Note: I have promised some of you a sequel to "Friendship is a Family Trait" and nine people so far have said they wanted it, one of them even twice (winks at Wulfeh). Even one would have been enough for me, so it is officially decided: There will be a sequel. I still don't know when, or if I will start it before or after I finish this story, but it will be coming sooner or later._

9


	4. Together

**Beta: Kalisona**

_**Chapter 4: Together**_

The first thing he could sense after waking up was a strange rocking sensation. The wound at his side hurt worse than before, and he felt that it had opened once again. There was an unpleasant taste in his mouth, and he decided that he didn't want to remember where it had come from.

He slowly lifted his head and looked around. A burning, dark glare fixed on him, and he stared back. That explained what was causing the rocking sensation.

He was being carried on a stretcher, going up some narrow stairs. They were leaving the dungeons and going to the healing wing. The air was noticeably fresher than before, which made him think that he was not underground anymore.

Kalet looked back up. The prisoner had woken up and Tessal hadn't noticed, but the man was sure that this was for the better. The captive surely wouldn't survive another outburst of rage and could use the little break he had been given. He silently cursed his Lord's decision to appoint Tessal to heal the prisoner. That man was bound on revenge and was more likely to further injure his patient.

Aragorn sighed in relief when the man's attention turned away from him. His condition was worse than before, but this wasn't enough to change his decision. He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. He would need to think clearly for what he was about to do.

---

Finally. A victorious smile graced the prince's lips. Legolas stopped his steed and took a vial out of his pack. This was the third day he had been riding, and he had finally reached a relatively large human settlement. He didn't think there were too many towns and villages this high in the mountains, so this was most probably the town Merzak had come from.

Therefore, Aragorn had to be somewhere here. Legolas looked around and frowned. If his friend had found the box and gone back, he should have returned by now. This meant that the man was either still here, looking for the precious wooden object, or… or… He didn't want to think about the second option. No, it wasn't an option at all!

He was surprised by what he found. These Men had lived so close to the Elves of Mirkwood, and yet they had never come in contact with them. But the Elves seldom ventured into the Grey Mountains, and never in those parts, there was no reason for them to come here, so that might explain it. Besides, the humans here probably didn't care much about the world outside of their small settlement, so they hadn't come to Mirkwood. Whatever the reason, this incident showed him that it was always important to know one's surrounding and one's neighbors. They should have investigated long ago who lived close to them. If the Men had already known them, many problems and misunderstandings caused by ignorance could have been avoided.

Legolas raised the vial to his mouth and drank its entire contents. He had been overdosing for three days already, and there wasn't much of the potion left. He didn't want to think what would happen when he ran out of it. Besides, he was sure there would be side effects sooner or later, but he expected to be dead before he felt them.

The elf knew that entering this human town would immediately put him in grave danger. The people who lived here had suffered great loss, and somehow believed that the Elves of Mirkwood, their Prince in particular, had been responsible for the deaths of their loved ones. It wasn't hard to guess what their reaction to seeing an elf would be.

The hood of his cloak concealed his golden hair and pointed ears completely and cast a shadow over his fair face, and he had to count on this to keep him safe. But that couldn't last long. The men would sooner or later grow suspicious of this stranger. They would wonder what he was doing in their secluded town, and would ask themselves why he was bent as if he was wounded. At this thought Legolas swiftly straightened his back, although his body protested the movement.

Mounted on his dark stallion, the Prince of Mirkwood entered Gradek, a human town in the Grey Mountains, ruled by Lord Merzak.

---

The Elves' hearts twisted in pain and horror at their King's desperate cries. Never before had they seen Thranduil so defeated.

"He is gone!" He looked around wildly, almost expecting Legolas to miraculously appear from somewhere. "My child is gone!"

"We will go after him, my Lord," a dark-haired elf said gently, his voice soft and soothing. "There is no need to worry about Prince Legolas. He cannot go too far away."

"He had taken the fastest horse!" Thranduil hissed in frustration. "And you are saying that he cannot have gone too far away! I know my son! When he makes up his mind, he could be as stubborn as a mule. Yes, he is unwell, but that won't stop him from going as far as he wants!"

Hirvegil's dark blue eyes were fixed on him. If Thranduil had turned to look at them, he would have seen that they were moist with grief and regret. The elf stood some distance away, sorrow and guilt tearing his heart apart. "It is our fault that Legolas left in the first place," he whispered to Pelilas. "We have to tell it to the King. I can bear the guilt no more."

"We can do that," his friend answered, his voice soft and sad as usual. "But it will help no one."

Hirvegil sighed, slightly frustrated with his friend. _Trust me. This is the right thing to do_, Pelilas had said. The right thing to do! Things couldn't have gone more wrong!

"Do you realize what will happen if they capture Legolas?" He asked softly. "I don't want to imagine him in their dirty hands! He said that this Merzak had orcs under his command. You know better than anyone what this means!"

A shadow passed over Pelilas' sorrowful eyes, and Hirvegil suddenly felt guilty for reminding his friend of those dark moments. The elf had been held captive by orcs for almost fifty years, and had managed to escape and return to them only a few months ago. He never talked about his escape, always saying that the grief was still too near.

They never knew what had happened to him and had thought him dead. Fifty years ago one of the patrols, led by Legolas, had been attacked by orcs and almost everyone had been killed. It had been found by another patrol soon enough to save the survivors. The Elves' grief was lightened by the fact that their prince and a few of his companions were still alive, although severely wounded. They had carried the injured back to safety, and had returned to collect the dead Elves' bodies to bury them.

They had been surprised when they hadn't found Pelilas' body, but had assumed that the elf had been dead. Later it turned out that the orcs had taken his unconscious body form the battlefield after the second patrol had left. He had been one of the few survivors, but they had missed him.

Hirvegil remembered the day when his friend had returned. He had been happy then, but this happiness was shadowed. Pelilas' usually lively and cheerful green eyes now looked dull and sad, and even in the merriest moments the sparkle in them never returned. Fifty years of orc capture had marred him forever, and although they had never managed to break his spirit completely, it was damaged beyond repair.

Hirvegil's heart filled with dismay when he realized that this might be the fate awaiting his prince.

---

Kalet froze and screamed in shock and surprise. Things had happened so quickly that he had been unable to follow them completely. How had the half-dead prisoner managed to jump from his stretcher? Wasn't he supposed to have a terrible stomach ache and be unable to move? And where had he found the dagger he now pressed against his throat?

Tessal turned back and his dark eyes looked like two burning coals. "You, filthy scum! You will pay for this!"

Aragorn stared back at him, trying to control his ragged breathing. The pain at his side had intensified tremendously by the sudden movement and his knees threatened to buckle under him. Right now he wished for nothing more than to let himself fall to the floor and sink into darkness, but he fought against this desire. Legolas still needed him.

"I wish to talk to Merzak," he said, surprised by his own voice. He was terrified at how weak it sounded.

"It is _Lord_ Merzak for you, filth!" Tessal shouted, his eyes narrowed to mere slits.

"There is no murderer I would ever call a 'Lord'," Aragorn answered stubbornly. "I want to speak to him now. Take me to him or your friend will die." Despite the weakness, his voice sounded cold and determined. Nevertheless, he had no desire to kill the healer and hoped that it wouldn't come to that.

"You pathetic, stinking murderer!" Tessal's voice was filled with pure hatred. "If I had ever doubted that you have helped the Elves and their Prince, I never will anymore."

"You have no idea how right you are," Aragorn said, not caring about the implications of what he was saying. "I have always helped the Elves of Mirkwood. And I will always help them. And I would die for their Prince."

Tessal's eyes burned with cold fire. The prisoner had just confessed his crime. He had just confessed his role in the murder of his family.

---

"Wait! Who's there?" The town guards raised their hands, indicating to the newcomer to stop.

Before them stood a magnificent dark stallion mounted by a slender figure wrapped in a gray cloak. "My name is Mâlin and I come from the South," the traveler said in a hoarse voice and dismounted. Legolas didn't even have to alter his voice to conceal its typical melody. The poison had made it hoarse enough. "I am a merchant and I am looking for people interested in what I have to offer."

"A merchant? What do you sell?" A guard asked.

"Weapons," Legolas replied, having a hard time making his voice steady. He felt the blood rush to his face and was glad for the hood hiding it. He had always been a terrible liar. "My apprentices are nearby," he continued, "and they have a cart filled with weapons I sale. I am only traveling around to find interested men, and I carry a few samples with me."

"May we see the samples?" One of the guards prompted.

Legolas pulled out his twin knives and laid them before the eyes of the stunned man. He had never seen anything like that before. He lifted one of the knives and examined it closely, discovering that it was very light and very sharp at the same time.

The other guard, however, had traveled outside their town and was familiar with what he saw. "These are elven weapons," he suddenly said, his voice dry and unable to be interpreted.

The other guard froze at those words and stared at Legolas. The elf was also confused; he had not expected such a reaction. And he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"They did belong to an elf."

The guards quickly exchanged a glance. Those words made them realize two things about the man before them. First, he was obviously not an honorable merchant. _They did belong to an elf._ Apparently he was also a killer who stole his victims' weapons and sold them. But they paid no heed to this observation. Their second discovery had their entire attention.

"You have killed an elf?" One of the guards asked.

Legolas nodded. _I have no idea who invented the hood as a part of the clothing, but if I knew, I would thank them_, he thought. He was sure his face had never been a brighter red.

The guards looked at him carefully, their respect for him suddenly growing. This man had killed an elf, one of those despicable creatures that had harmed them so much. Whatever the reason, he deserved their sincere gratitude.

"I think we should take him to Lord Merzak," one of them whispered to the other, unaware that the stranger's keen ears could easily hear every word. "The Elves will probably attack us after we poisoned their prince. We have to be prepared and more weapons could help."

Legolas listened carefully and leaned on his horse for support, overwhelmed by emotions. He was going to face Merzak once again. A strange mixture of joy and apprehension was tearing him apart.

---

"So this is the merchant?" Merzak's eyes carefully scanned the man before him. "Welcome to Gradek! I am interested in your merchandise and would gladly discuss it with you."

"Thank you, my Lord," Legolas bowed almost imperceptibly, afraid that if he bowed slightly more, his head would spin and he would fall to the ground. He had trouble staying on his feet and upright, but was so far masterfully managing to hide it.

"Will you not remove your hood now that you are inside?" Merzak asked, a sudden suspicion crawling into his mind.

"I am sorry, my Lord, I mean no disrespect. Five years ago I was caught in a terrible fire and since then I bear ugly scars that I prefer to hide."

"A fire, you say?" Merzak's suspicion had suddenly increased and it could be heard in his voice.

Legolas felt his heart skip a beat, but he quickly came back to his senses. "It was the Elves, my Lord. They set fire to my house and did this to me. I have hated them ever since. This is the reason why I killed the elf whose weapons I showed to your guards."

_Lovely work, Legolas. You hoped to persuade those men that your kin would never harm anybody except in defense of what is good and beautiful, and now you gave them another reason to believe that Elves are dishonorable villains. Well done_, he silently chastised himself, although he knew that he didn't have a choice. Right now his first concern was to find Aragorn, and to do this the men had to trust him.

"The Elves did this to you?" All suspicion was gone from Merzak's voice, replaced by sympathy and understanding. "I am sorry. You will be welcome here as long as you need. Please, make yourself at home."

Legolas' heart revolted against the reaction Elves provoked here, but managed to control his emotions. He was about to force himself to thank Merzak for his hospitality when they were suddenly interrupted by a loud commotion in front of the door.

"My Lord!" Tessal rushed into the room, his face flushed in anger. "I am sorry to disturb you, but the stinking scum wanted to see you. He threatens to – "

"To kill your man if you refuse to listen to me, Merzak." Aragorn stepped inside, his knife still pressed at Kalet's throat.

Legolas couldn't stop the loud gasp that escaped his lips at the sight of his friend. The man's side was soaked in blood, his legs seemed shaking and unsteady, his face was ashen, and the unnatural glimmer in the gray eyes suggested that a fever had begun to settle in the battered body. _Ai, mellon nîn, what have they done to you? _Fortunately, everyone was surprised by the event and no one noticed his reaction.

"Speak," Merzak prompted, his voice cold and filled with contempt.

"The Elves have nothing to do with the murders and your revenge is misplaced. But there is still time to turn back. I want the box. Otherwise I will kill your man."

Merzak sighed, once again looking bored by the ranger. "I have no doubt that you will kill him, as you have killed many others before. But why would I give you the box? This is only a single man. I value the life of my men, but a single one is not as much worth as all the dead that I seek to revenge by killing the Elven Prince."

Kalet paled visibly at those words, his face matching the color of his snow-white tunic. Nevertheless, Legolas couldn't help the painful observation that his face color was much healthier than Estel's.

"I never thought you would fall so low to leave one of your men to die, Merzak," Aragorn answered and Legolas' heart clutched painfully at how weak the man's voice sounded. "Your hatred towards the Fair Folk is ill placed. I am sure their prince has nothing to do with the murder of your family. Give me the box and give him a chance to live. Then I will prove to you that he is innocent, and if I cannot, you will have my life. You have my word." He had barely finished speaking when he suddenly staggered forward and took a few quick steps to steady himself.

Merzak didn't answer and smiled inwardly when he saw the man falter. Instead, his eyes locked with Kalet's and then briefly moved towards Aragorn. Kalet lowered his gaze to indicate that he had understood the command.

Legolas' eyes widened in shock. Obviously his friend was too exhausted to see this; usually the ranger would easily notice such an exchange. He wanted to scream a warning, but it was too late.

Before the elf could do anything, Kalet's fist collided with Aragorn's injured side. The man immediately fell to the ground with a pained gasp. Kalet grabbed the dark hair and slammed his head into the hard floor. "I was wrong to defend you! I should have left Tessal kill you!" He took the knife out of the ranger's limp fingers and pressed it against his throat. "How does it feel now, ungrateful murderer? Do you enjoy it?"

Legolas felt sick at the sight and his eyes stung with warm tears. He fought the urge to rush to his fallen friend's side and tear Kalet apart limb by limb. But revealing his true identity wouldn't help anyone. Aragorn needed him free and out of suspicion.

Tessal grinned widely at the other healer's last words. "Yes, I should have killed you!" He ran to the fallen figure and let his foot land on the man's back, once again forcing the air out of his lungs. "How dare you?!"

He continued to kick and hit the fallen man with the rage of a wild beast whose cub had been killed.

Legolas felt his own heart beat wildly with fear, rage, and helplessness. _Calm down, they have to stop. They would have killed him by now if they wanted him dead. They want him alive. They will stop._

But they didn't. Kalet's and Tessal's rage was too great and they poured it all on the semi-conscious body on the floor. The elf cast a brief glance at Merzak, who was watching the scene dispassionately. He closed his eyes, but his keen ears easily heard the weak, pained yelps. And he could take it no more.

For Aragorn the last few minutes looked like a mist of pain and fear. He could see a deep chasm of darkness, and every kick, every hit bought him closer to the edge. He was so close now. He could just let himself fall and forget everything. Everyone.

No! He could never forget _everyone_. There was a reason he was fighting, a reason he was still breathing.

Another kick. Another step towards the edge.

And then, suddenly, the light came. Someone roughly pushed away his two assailants, and he found himself held protectively by slender and gentle arms. The soft words whispered in his ear made his hear beat in joy and fear for his friend at the same time.

"I do not know what they have in store for us, _mellon nîn_. I only know that whatever it is, we will face it together."

**TBC**

_You might think that I was evil again and gave you no hints, but I actually did :-) I hope you can see them._

_Note: I am going to Germany next week and I'll have no internet access there. I'll do my best to write the next chapter before that, but if I can't I just wanted to warn you that I won't post anything between July 5 and 15._

_To __**the randomer**__: Well, you are not really supposed to guess who was still alive, but I'm glad you are trying to figure out :-) I'll just tell you that the baddies will be two – you haven't seen one of them yet, but the other one appears in the earlier chapters of "Friendship…" Maybe you could guess who he is. They'll both be mentioned in the first chapter of the sequel, but I think I'll start it after I finish this story. Thank for the review, like always. I agree, overdosing is not really sensible, but right now Legolas is hoping to be dead before he feels the effects of the overdose. Elven optimism :D_

_The next chapter is called "Worse than Death"._

7


	5. Worse Than Death

_So sorry this is late, I was away for a while._

_As always, many thanks to __**Kali**__ for the great beta work._

_-_

_**5. Worse than Death**_

Several sets of eyes stared at the newcomer in disbelief. The man known as Mâlin had openly attacked Tessal and Kalet, and was now kneeling on the floor, firmly holding the semi-conscious prisoner.

Legolas reluctantly let go of the man in his arms and stoop up, facing Merzak. His heart was tearing apart at what he was about to do, but his mind told him that it would be the right decision if they were ever to escape.

"Forgive me the interference, my Lord," he said as calmly as possible, "but I trust that you need this prisoner alive, and your men were about to kill him."

Merzak's eyes narrowed down and he looked at the stranger suspiciously. This might explain why he had saved the man. But it certainly could not explain the rudeness, almost hatred, with which the merchant had pushed the healers away, and it certainly did not explain the gentleness with which he had held the prisoner. Merzak wasn't sure, but he had the feeling that Mâlin had actually whispered something in the ranger's ear. "Why do you think I want him alive?" He grunted.

Legolas resisted the urge to flinch. What had made him assume that Merzak wanted Aragorn alive? He was playing a dangerous game, and he knew it, but there was no turning back anyway. So the best thing he could do was continue the charade. "It is quite simple," he answered. "If you wanted him dead, you could have killed him by now."

Merzak stared at him suspiciously, and Legolas realized that the man didn't trust him anymore. "I am a healer," he said, hoping that this would explain why he had rushed to the fallen man's side. "I wanted to see the extent of his injuries, and I can assure you that your men were on the verge of killing him.

"A healer, you say," Merzak stated thoughtfully. "I thought you were a merchant."

Aragorn listened to the conversation with a clenched heart. He was fighting hard to remain conscious, and the voices sounded to him as if they were coming from far away, but he could easily understand that Legolas was in trouble. _Why did he come here at all?_ He wondered angrily, but the answer was painfully obvious. He had come because of him. The thought certainly wasn't comforting.

The ranger knew that his friend was a terrible liar, and was actually surprised that the elf was holding up so far. But now Legolas seemed to be taken off guard, and this was understandable. During his ranger years, Aragorn had taken many different identities and knew how hard it was. He sometimes woke up and wondered by which of his numerous names he was supposed to go by today. And now, for the first time in his long life, Legolas had taken a different identity. Moreover, he had decided to be a merchant and a healer at the same time. No wonder the elf was confused.

"I am many things," Legolas replied slowly, but suddenly went silent and shifted uncomfortably. He tried to ignore Merzak's questioning gaze and come up with a proper explanation, but his mind was blank. Suddenly he noticed his friend make him a slight gesture. Aragorn moved his fingers as if he was counting coins. Coins…

"I started as a healer," Legolas continued more confidently. "But it wasn't profitable enough and I tried my fortune as a merchant. I come from a poor family, and I had to make enough to care for my wife and my daughter. This was before… before…," his voice faltered until he could come up with his next words, but the uncertainty served him well, "before they died in the fire when the elves lit my house." He hated himself for using the man's hatred towards elves in his favor, but there seemed to be no other choice.

Aragorn was listening, completely stunned. The elf had grown accustomed to his new role surprisingly quickly.

Merzak's gaze suddenly softened. "So your wife and your daughter were killed by the Elves?" This sounded so painfully familiar. "And now you are both a weapon merchant and a healer." He suddenly laughed. "What a good combination! You have chosen your craft wisely, Mâlin. You sell your weapons, you wait for them to be used, and you heal the victims. You probably make a good profit." He grinned somewhat ironically, and Legolas felt the blood rushed to his face. Merzak's words had made him feel strangely dirty.

"Time to bring the filth back to his cell," the man commanded. "Kalet, Tessal, get to work!"

Legolas suddenly felt that he was beginning to panic. They couldn't separate him from Aragorn! Not again! "My Lord, as I said, your prisoner's injuries are grave. As a healer, I would gladly see to them."

"Thank you for the generous offer, Mâlin, but Tessal and Kalet are healers and will take care of him."

The elf felt sick. Those two men were healers! It was hard to believe. And would they really see to the injuries they had caused themselves? No, he had no doubt what kind of 'care' they would take of his friend.

A part of him wanted nothing more than to rush to Aragorn's side, reveal his true identity and let himself be taken. But this wouldn't help anyone. His words came back to him with cruel clarity.

_I do not know what they have in store for us, mellon nîn. I only know that whatever it is, we will face it together._

How could he make a promise he could never fulfill? Wasn't it better to turn himself in, but not leave his friend alone?

He watched helplessly as Tessal and Kalet took Aragorn away. His eyes briefly met the man's, and he could easily read his friend's gaze.

_I trust you. Whatever you do, I trust you completely._

But how could he trust him, when he had broken his promise? Legolas felt incredibly helpless and weak. It even made him feel dizzy.

He took a step forward, but his knees suddenly buckled under him. And he knew.

It wasn't his helplessness that made him dizzy. It was the poison.

The last thing he saw was the stone floor, flying towards his face.

---

"_The Prince is still alive."_

"_But my plan is already in motion. Trust me, my Lord. The Prince will be destroyed. As well as all Elves that still dare reside in Mirkwood."_

"_What if you fail?"_

"_I will not, my Lord. My plan is flawless. Mirkwood will be yours."_

"_What about _him_? Could _he_ be trusted?"_

"_I made sure _he_ hates the Prince. And now _he_ had made Merzak and his people hate him as well. _He_ is on our side, my Lord, although _he_ doesn't even know this. Trust me. The Prince will be dead soon."_

---

Hirvegil was sitting on a chair, his face buried in his hands. "What are we going to do now?" He whispered, not really expecting anyone to answer.

"I see only one thing we can do," Pelilas suddenly said.

Hirvegil froze and immediately raised his face. His friend's voice sounded uncharacteristically determined. The last time he had heard Pelilas talk like that had been before… before it happened. He suddenly didn't sound like the quiet and melancholic elf he had been in the recent months.

"There is only one thing we could do," he repeated. "King Thranduil is going to send someone after Legolas. We must be the ones to go."

Their eyes locked and Hirvegil nodded in agreement. And, despite his worry, he smiled. His friend had changed visibly, and he liked him that way. Pelilas seemed to have some kind of a purpose.

The two elves walked towards Thranduil's chamber. Hirvegil knocked at the door and entered as he heard the reply. To their surprise the King was dressed in travel robes and seemed to be preparing to leave.

"Your Majesty?" The raven-haired elf looked at him in shock. "Please do not tell me that you plan to go after Legolas yourself."

"He is my son," Thranduil said softly. "What do you expect me to do?"

Hirvegil sighed sadly and looked at his liege. "My King, I beg you reconsider. What would happen if you are killed? What would happen to us all if we lost both our prince and our king? Think about all of your subjects, my Lord. Without you Mirkwood will surrender to darkness completely."

The look on Thranduil's face nearly broke the younger elf's heart. "I see the wisdom in what you are saying, Hirvegil. But I am not only a king, I am a father, and my father's heart cannot bear much more. What would you have me do?"

"You must stay here, my Lord. And you must not send an army – this calls for secrecy for we do not want the men to destroy the antidote. Let Pelilas and me go, and we will do everything possible to bring Legolas back alive and in one piece."

Thranduil seemed to be considering his words, when Pelilas suddenly spoke. "It is our duty to go, my Lord," he said. "For it is partially our fault that Legolas is now poisoned."

The king stared at him in shock, and Hirvegil gazed at him slightly surprised, but they both waited for Pelilas to explain what he meant. "We knew that he was going to the Grey Mountains. And yet we didn't tell you and we didn't try to stop him."

The storm of rage in Thranduil's eyes frightened the two younger elves. "You didn't tell me! I remember now – you told me that he had gone hunting! And you had known all along! Do you realize that none of this would have happened if you had told me on time!"

The two elves listened silently, their heads bowed. There was nothing they could really say in their defense.

Thranduil's rage finally subsided and he sighed sadly. "You are right – it is your duty to go. Take the two fastest horses and ride hard. Go with my blessing, and, I beg you, bring my son back!"

Hirvegil and Pelilas bowed hastily and ran towards the stables.

---

Tired eyes opened and tried to focus in the darkness. The first sensation that came to him was an unbearable headache. The second was a hand, gently caressing his long tresses. The third was a terrible stink that assaulted his keen senses and alarmingly resembled the smell of a rotting rat. And he had been in enough cells before to know this particular smell all too well.

The hand suddenly stopped its motion. "You found the worst possible time to fall asleep, mellon nîn," a familiar voice said. "You missed the look on Merzak's face when he realized that it was you. It was priceless."

Legolas' keen vision could discern his friend's face smiling sadly in the darkness and he blinked to clear his thoughts. "I… I fell?"

"Oh, you certainly did, and you gave me quite a fright. And I can say that you confused our elf-hating friends. They were wondering what had happened to you, until they decided to remove your hood. You fooled them so well – you had to see Merzak's eyes when he looked at you. I never thought human eyes could become that huge!"

Legolas slowly sat up, finally fully coming to his senses. He stared at his friend and carefully scanned his body. He definitely didn't like what he saw and his eyes widened in dismay. "Ai, Estel, you look as if an Oliphant had used you as a pillow! What have they done to you? I must take a look at your wounds…"

Aragorn grabbed his hand to stop him. "Leave it, Legolas. I had already done everything possible with no supplies. Now the urgent problem is to find the box." He gazed at the door and smiled slightly.

"What is so funny?" Legolas asked confused.

"You. And you dare say that _I_ am cunning and complain that _I_ am manipulating you." The man said and his grin widened.

"I don't know what you are talking about," the elf said slightly perplexed.

"Legolas, how could I ever think that you couldn't lie?! You are the most brilliant liar I have ever seen," Aragorn observed in sincere astonishment.

The elf blushed immediately. "This is only because I had a hood," he protested. "You have no idea how red I was!"

"Still you were very persuasive and imaginative. You almost made me hate elves when you explained so heartbreakingly how they had killed your wife and child in the fire."

Legolas sighed in frustration. "Great. That was just my goal – to make them hate elves even more."

"Do not worry, mellon nîn," Aragorn replied light-heartedly. "I was only jesting. You are a terrible liar – your voice faltered all the time. I have no idea how Merzak believed you; I suppose he was just overcome by his own grief and was easily deceived." His tone turned serious and he placed a comforting hand on his friend's back. "Do not blame yourself, Legolas. It is not your fault that they hate elves."

"When I came here I wanted to speak to Merzak," Legolas said softly. "I wanted to show him that he is wrong, to prove to him that I had nothing to do with the murder of his family. And what did I do? I painted such a horrifying picture of elves in their minds!"

"Is this the main reason you came?" Aragorn asked softly, knowing the answer even before the elf had spoken.

Legolas gazed at him and his eyes suddenly lit in understanding. "No. I didn't come to change their opinion of Elves. I came to save you."

"See?" Aragorn said and smiled at him. "You haven't betrayed your purpose."

The elf sighed in frustration and pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. "But I couldn't even save you." His voice was thick and slightly unsteady. "I watched as they beat you and I couldn't do anything. I watched them drag you away. Away from me. And I couldn't stop them… I … I could do nothing to stop your pain. I… I am so sorry."

Ignoring his own injuries, Aragorn took the distraught elf in his arms. "But you did stop them, Legolas. While they were beating me, I thought that I was falling into darkness and there was nothing to stop me. But then I saw you, and you looked to me as a ray of light fighting the shadows away. I didn't surrender to darkness only because of you. You did everything possible without revealing your identity."

"But I revealed my identity in the end," Legolas said bitterly. A sad smile suddenly graced his lips. "Well, I suppose at least I kept my promise."

The ranger looked at him in surprise. "What promise?"

"I told you that whatever they had in store for us, we would face it together. And I think I prefer being held here with you, than standing free outside, not knowing how you are faring."

"Very practical promise, Legolas," the man said and shook his head in disbelief. "It doesn't help us much, but I am glad that it makes you happy. Then it seems we will get ourselves almost killed together, as always."

"Except that the 'almost' will be missing this time," the elf said softly.

The ranger stared at him almost angrily. "Don't you dare, elf! Don't you dare lose hope!" But when he caught a glimpse of his friend's face, its paleness visible even in the darkness of the cell, Estel felt his own hope leave him. The poison was destroying the elf's body bit by bit.

_You shouldn't have come_, he wanted to say, but the words froze at his lips. There was no point in argument or accusations. He would have done the same.

A soft noise echoed down the corridor and man and elf turned towards the door. The face they saw through the barred window made their hearts clench.

Merzak was coming for them.

---

Hirvegil listened silently to his friend's plan. At the end his brow furrowed and he stopped his steed. "This could work. But I want our roles reversed."

Pelilas looked at him carefully, not really surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Hirvegil answered. "You have suffered enough. I will be the prisoner."

Pelilas nodded briefly in agreement and they rode forward.

---

"I was listening to you for a while, and I have changed my plans for you," Merzak said and smiled slightly as the prisoners flinched, not knowing if the plans had changed for the better or for the worse although it was not too hard to guess. "I have the impression that the two of you are friends."

_What an acute observation_, Aragorn though sarcastically.

"This is what made me change my mind," Merzak continued. "I can see you have been taking some potion against the poison, elf, but it won't help you long. You have no more than a few days to live. But I could stop that if I give you the antidote." He suddenly turned towards a man, waiting obediently behind him. "Galen, bring me the box!"

The man hesitated for a second and stared at his Captain in disbelief, but he couldn't disobey his lord's orders. Giving Merzak a last incredulous look, he turned back and disappeared into the darkness.

Man and elf exchanged a shocked glance. Was Merzak really going to give Legolas the antidote? Why? The man had said that he had listened to them, and this had changed his mind. Was it possible that after seeing the strength of their bond he had finally understood that Legolas could not be a murderer? This sounded highly unlikely, but was the only explanation that came to their minds.

Galen appeared again and handed his lord a wooden box. Merzak stared at it thoughtfully before giving it to Legolas. The elf opened it hesitantly. The box was filled with fine, yellowish powder.

"Place it under your tongue and let it melt," Merzak instructed.

Legolas eyed the powder with disgust. Certainly he was not eager to take a mysterious substance, offered to him by a man who hated him. But there was no further harm that could be done to him; the poison would kill him soon. It made no sense for Merzak to give him another poison.

"Do it, _mellon nîn_," Aragorn encouraged him softly.

Legolas looked at him, surprised. "What if it is not the antidote?"

"It can get no worse than that," his friend replied. "Besides, I think I guess what his real intentions are, and if I am right, this is the real antidote."

"You can guess what he wants?" Legolas asked in disbelief. He could think of no logical explanation to Merzak's actions. "What is it?"

"It matters not now, please, just take the antidote," the man begged. "For your father. For me. Please, Legolas, trust me."

The elf hesitated, surprised at the tears he though he saw in his friend's eyes. Aragorn had guessed Merzak's intentions, and he claimed that this was the real antidote. It made no sense. Or maybe it was true that the man had changed his intentions completely and wanted to let them go. But were the tears really there and why?

"I trust you," he finally said and took some of the powder. After Merzak assured him that this was the right amount, he placed it under his tongue and let it melt. Then he took a deep breath and looked at his captor.

"Did I make the right decision?" He asked.

"If you are asking if this was the real antidote, yes, it was." Merzak answered. "The poison will be completely purged of your system."

_Then I will live long enough to feel the effects of the overdosing_, Legolas thought bitterly, but this was the least of his concerns right now. There was something in the man's voice he did not like. "That was not my question," he said. "I asked if I had made the right decision."

"Depends on what you consider right," Merzak answered, and the elf's heart clenched in fear at the ambiguous words.

"Will you let us go now?" He finally dared ask.

"Not at all," the man grinned.

Legolas paled and his blood ran cold. Something was very wrong. "But you said you had changed your mind."

"Exactly. Do you know what you did to me, elf? You condemned me to a life of pain! To kill you would be an act of mercy. Don't you think I would prefer to be killed than to lose my family and live with the pain! You might think that there is nothing worse than death, elf, but there it. It is to watch the ones you love die before your eyes and be helpless to aid them! And you deserve a fate worse than death for all you did to me. I will make you feel my pain."

He paused and looked at Aragorn, and the ranger felt himself freeze under the burning glare. Merzak grinned again and looked back at Legolas.

"I will make you witness the death of someone you care about."

**TBC**

_The next chapter is called "To Lose a Friend", and the one after that "The Death of Hope". The next chapter is shorter, but it will reveal the mystery, so this is your last chance to share your theories :-)_

8


	6. To Lose a Friend

_Tomorrow is June 28, so I have to say an early __**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ARODIEL AND FAIR RIDER!!!**__ (no, they are not twins ;-)) May your lives be full of elves and rangers, my friends!_

_This chapter is un-beta-ed (hope things will get better for you, Kali, and I can't wait for your birthday. I have a fun idea for a present :P) so all mistakes are mine, my own :) The only thing I own, by the way._

_**Note: **__So far I have written two versions of how Aragorn and Legolas meet. In "Friendship is a Family Trait" there is a flashback where Legolas meets a three-year-old Estel, and in "The Road not Taken" they meet for the first time when Estel is eighteen. This story follows the first version, i. e. they have met when Estel has been three years old. You do not need this for this chapter, but it will appear in the next one. You do not need to have read any of my other stories, there are no references made to them._

_-_

_**6. To Lose a Friend**_

"I will come for your friend tomorrow," Merzak continued. "I will give you something you never gave me. A chance to say 'goodbye'."

Legolas was staring wide-eyed at him, still as a statue. He had not taken a single breath after the man had told him the reason to let him live. "Don't think this is an act of mercy, elf, for you deserve none," the man continued. "I just think it will be more painful to you this way. If you have anything to tell him, I suggest you do it now. He is going to die tomorrow, and there is nothing you can do to change that."

Merzak left the cell and closed the door, leaving a stunned and trembling elf behind him. Finally Legolas regained control over his body and turned towards Aragorn.

"You… you… you knew!" His soft voice was faltering, but this didn't decrease the strength of the accusation. "You told me you guessed his intentions. Did you guess this would happen?!"

"Yes, I did," the man admitted quietly, unwilling to meet his friend's gaze.

"How could you!" The elf's voice was soft no more. "You told me to trust you! You told me to take the antidote! You lied to me!"

"Please calm down, _mellon nîn_." Aragorn tried to put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, but the elf pulled away. "I didn't lie to you. I didn't tell you because you wouldn't take the antidote if you knew what Merzak intended."

"You are so right!" Legolas shouted angrily. "I wouldn't! Did you think you were doing me a favor! Do you think I would have you die instead of me?! And don't you think I had the right to make the choice?!"

"No, you didn't," Aragorn answered as calmly as possible. "For your choice would have been wrong. It is obvious who should live, Legolas. If I die now or in a hundred years, it matters not. In five hundred years you will be in a better place and won't even remember me."

Slender hands grabbed his tunic and forcefully pulled him forward. "How can you say that!" Aragorn tried to gently pull the long fingers away from his tunic, but they were holding firmly, unwilling to let go. "I will always remember you, foolish human! I… I cannot lose you, Estel!"

The man pulled the distraught elf in his arms, trying to soothe him. Legolas continued softly, "It is a blessing to have a friend like you, Aragorn, but it is also a curse. For all the time I have known you, you have brought to me much joy. But just as much sorrow you give me on this day. Yes, it is truly a curse to have a friend so dear, who would give his life for yours. It hurts, _mellon nîn_. A lot."

"Every time we choose to give our love to others, we condemn ourselves to grief," Aragorn said. "When we lose the ones we love, the pain is strong. Only those who have never cared about anyone will never feel sorrow, but they will never feel joy. We must not be afraid of pain, Legolas, if we are, and we close our hearts to the world, we will never be happy. So I beg you one thing, my friend, if you wish to remember me, do not remember today. Remember the moments of joy you talked about."

For a moment Legolas didn't answer. Then he raised his head, and sapphire eyes met silver ones. "This day does not need to be remembered only with sorrow," he said. "We must not give up just yet. There must be a way to escape, and we will find it."

He stared at the door and shuddered. The massive dark walls seemed to be mocking him. There was no way they could unlock this door, no way they could go though these walls.

With a frustrated yell, Legolas crashed his fists into the door. Then he leaned his forehead on the wall and tried to fight away the despair that threatened to take him.

---

That evening another wanderer arrived at the town of Gradek. He looked like a noble man, tall and slender. A dark cloak covered his shoulders, and a hood hid his hair and a part of his face. Nevertheless, his eyes were clearly visible, shining as two emeralds in the night, green and sad.

Although the guards did not know him, he easily won their trust. For he was bringing a prisoner, one that the men of Gradek despised with the passion of people who had lost their loved ones. An elf.

Even though he was a captive, he was standing tall and proud, his long, dark hair falling around a pale face, and his dark blue eyes shining with hatred for the ones who had hurt his prince.

The green-eyed stranger was accepted as a guest, and the captive was taken to the dungeons.

---

Legolas was sitting on the floor, his eyes fixed at the rotting rat. Various escape plans passed through his mind, but none of them seemed possible. Aragorn had been silent for a while, and the elf assumed that his friend was also trying to think of a way to leave. He had no idea how wrong he was.

The man suddenly stood up and walked towards the door, where some pale light managed to go through the barred window and the cell was no so dark. He rummaged through his pockets, found a parchment and started writing.

Legolas immediately rose to his feet in alarm. He knew not why, but the man's actions seemed strangely sinister.

"What are you doing?" He asked and waited for the answer with a clenched heart.

"Writing," Aragorn replied simply.

The elf sighed in frustration at the obvious answer. Sometimes he had the feeling that his friend was purposefully trying to annoy him.

"_What_ are you writing?" He demanded.

Aragorn hesitated before answering. "A letter," he said softly. "I was going to ask you to bring it to Imladris if you ever find a way to escape, or if Merzak decides to release you after… after he is done with me."

The elf was immediately by his side, blue eyes burning with cold rage. "How dare you!" He shouted and stared at his friend in disbelief. The words Aragorn had said to him only a few hours ago came to his mind and he repeated them. "How dare you lose hope!"

The man looked down guiltily. "We must be reasonable, Legolas. There is no way to escape. Perhaps the best we could do is to do exactly what Merzak told us – to say goodbye."

"I will not say goodbye," Legolas hissed. "I will not lose hope. Not yet. Not ever. I refuse to lose you, Estel!"

"Stubborn denial will not help us, _mellon nîn_."

The elf looked at him almost angrily. "You didn't despair when _I_ was poisoned and dying. There is a way to escape, Estel, and we must find it. Please, _mellon nîn_," the anger had gradually left his voice, and his tone was soft and begging. "You must not give up hope. You told me to fight – for my father, for you. And now I ask you to do the same for me."

Surprisingly to the elf, Aragorn smiled slightly and grasped his friend's forearm. "I am sorry, _mellon nîn_. You are right. It is too early to despair. There is a way to escape and we will find it."

Legolas smiled in return and leaned forward, so that their foreheads would touch. But a sudden noise at the door made them both freeze and turn to the window.

Two eyes were watching them through the bars. And this time they were not dark and menacing, but green and bright.

---

Leagues away three riders traveled under the cover of night. Their steeds ran forward, sensing their masters' urgency.

For a week they had traveled with almost no rest. Strong wind blew their robes and large raindrops fell on their faces, but they paid them no heed. They had to ride hard since every second lost could prove to be fatal.

There was a task to complete.

---

"Pelilas!" Legolas stared at his friend in disbelief and extreme joy. He came to them as a light in the moment of darkest despair. "Why have you come?" He asked and grinned at his own foolish question. Obviously the elf had come to save them. "I am so happy to see you, _mellon nîn_!"

"Why?" Pelilas asked suddenly, his voice strangely cold. Taken aback by the unexpected word, Legolas only stared at him in confusion. And then the green-eyed elf grinned.

Legolas had not seen his friend smile since he had returned from his captivity. But somehow this smile didn't ease his heart.

"How does it feel, Legolas? Locked and helpless, left at their mercy? Maybe you will feel a small bit of what I felt for fifty years. Because of you."

"Pelilas…" The prince was completely shocked and greatly alarmed.

"You betrayed me, Legolas. You left me die. Worse, you left me to half a century of torment you could never imagine. I thought that you were my friend! You left and fled to safety, and you left me lying there, at the orcs' mercy!"

The golden-haired elf stared in disbelief, his eyes welling with tears.

"But I never forgot. With every pained breath I took, with every scream of agony I cried, I remembered the one who had betrayed me. And I swore in everything I hold dear that one day I would have my revenge. I would make him feel the pain I felt. But you are not the only guilty one. The entire Greenwood turned its back to me. This is the reason I wanted to destroy it. This is why I chose to turn this town against you. This is why I killed the women and children and told the men that I was following the orders of my Prince."

Legolas gasped and a single tear rolled down his cheek as he realized the terrible truth.

Fifty years of orc torture had turned his childhood friend into a dark elf.

"I am so sorry, _mellon nîn_," he said softly. "I though I knew how much you have suffered, but now I see that your pain has been greater than I have ever imagined. But I swear to you, we have never betrayed you. Our people searched for you, but you were never found. Forgive me, my friend, and you will never be held responsible for your deeds. Please, let me help you. Trust me, _mellon nîn_, love and light can push the darkness away."

"Some things cannot be forgiven, Legolas," Pelilas replied darkly. "And some memories can never be erased."

"Filthy traitor!" Aragorn grabbed the bars and glared at the green-eyed elf. "You killed innocent women and children, and now you are sending Legolas and your entire Realm to death! Let me get my hands on you and the torture of the orcs will look to you like gentle caresses. And, Legolas, don't apologize to him!"

The prince frowned and turned towards his friend, so that he would face him. "This was not his fault, Estel. He needs help, not punishment."

"And whose fault is it then, Legolas?" The man asked incredulously. "And don't you dare tell me it is yours!"

The prince sighed sadly. "Please, let me talk to him. He is my friend."

"He _was_ your friend," Aragorn corrected.

"He _is_ my friend," Legolas replied firmly and turned to the elf once again. "I beg you, Pelilas, give me a chance. Let me try to help you!"

"I am beyond any help, Legolas," the elf replied, all emotion gone from his voice. "As are you."

---

"_The idea to use the elf might prove to be a good one."_

"_I told you so, my Lord."_

"_How did you manage to make him believe the Prince was responsible for his capture?"_

"_It was easy. After the elves were defeated, the orcs I had sent took him and separated him from the group even before the patrol had arrived to help the wounded. This made him believe that he had been overlooked and left with the dead. The rest was simple – if orcs lay their hands on an elf, they do not need to be told what to do. But in addition to the torment I made sure they repeated to him that he had been abandoned, and they made him drink a substance that damages the brain and gives birth to illusions and hallucinations."_

"_You could have easily ordered them to kill the Prince. He was also wounded and unconscious."_

"_This is true, my Lord, but this was not our ultimate goal. We wanted Thranduil destroyed as well. We wanted all Woodelves destroyed. This is why we needed someone to betray them from the inside. And Pelilas has done well so far. He has stirred a war with Gradek, and Captain Merzak has already accepted the help of the orcs I sent him."_

"_It was wise to choose this elf for the task."_

"_You are right, my Lord, and I chose him on purpose. I wanted him to be a close friend to the Prince. In this way the betrayal would hurt even more."_

---

Legolas shook his head in utter denial. This could not be happening. First Merzak had told him that he is going to kill Aragorn tomorrow, and now it turned out that one of his closest friends had betrayed him, had directed his death. This was too much for him to take.

Suddenly Pelilas gasped and his eyes widened. Legolas shouted in horror and pressed his face against the bars so that he would see what had happened. He would never forget the sight.

There was an arrow protruding from the elf's lower back and two guards were running down the stairs. They had seen him talking to the prisoners and had reacted immediately.

Pelilas' lips curved into a sickening grin. "It is a pity, _your Highness_, I will not have enough time to enjoy my triumph," he whispered weakly. "But I do not grief my passing. There was nothing for me to live for, and now I know that my deeds will outlive me. You and your entire cursed kin will follow me soon."

He sighed and green eyes closed, never to open again.

"Pelilas!" Legolas screamed in anguish and threw himself at the door. He could feel a strong and comforting grip on his shoulders, but it did nothing to stop his tears as the light of the immortal before him faded away. His heart held no anger towards his childhood friend, only the deepest sorrow.

The two guards reached the fallen body and one of them kicked him to turn him over. "An elf," he muttered in disgust. "We must be more careful with unknown visitors."

The other guard suddenly felt dizzy and leaned on a wall to steady himself. "This is him," he said softly. "The one who killed my wife."

"Of course he is the one who killed your wife!" Aragorn shouted through the window. "He is the one who killed everyone. This was not work of the Elves of Mirkwood, but of a single dark elf!"

The guards glared at him. "Be quiet, elf-friend, or you will meet your death before next sunrise!"

Aragorn stared at the dead body in horror. Now that Pelilas was dead there was no way to question him, no way to prove that he was not following Legolas' orders. The last evidence for their innocence now lay before the door. It was true, the elf's dark deeds would outlive him.

Legolas was also staring at the body, but his thoughts were completely different. A terrible thought crossed his mind. Pelilas and Hirvegil were inseparable. Had the other elf came here, hoping to help them and found his death? No, he could not bear to lose two friends in a single day! And then he remembered what was waiting for them tomorrow. He would lose not two, but three friends.

His heart pounding wildly in fear, Legolas looked his friend in the face, desperately seeking reassurance. And he found it. Grey eyes were shining with a silent promise.

_You will never lose me._

**TBC**

_I want to apologize to Aine, the randomer, Kali, and everyone else who seemed to like Pelilas. I didn't post a character death warning because he is technically 'the main baddie' (he, not Merzak), so he was supposed to die. _

_I don't know when the next chapter will be coming. Part of it was written, but my computer died and it was lost. This chapter was saved because I had it on my email, but I need to rewrite the next one entirely. _

7


	7. The Death of Hope

_Many thanks and hugs to the ten people who reviewed my last chapter. Interest in this story seems to be decreasing, so I have to ask: am I doing something wrong? If yes, please tell me. There is no need to be quiet if you don't like something._

_Reminder:__ As I said in my last chapter, Legolas and Aragorn had known each other since Estel has been three years old. Their meeting can be found as a flashback in Chapter 13 of "Friendship is a Family Trait", but you do not need to read it to understand this story._

_**7. The Death of Hope**_

"I am sorry this happened, Legolas," Aragorn said softly, trying to comfort the distressed elf in his arms. He could imagine that being betrayed by a close friend, and then watching this same friend die had been quite hard on the prince. "You look tired, _mellon nîn_, some sleep might do you good."

Legolas rose and stared incredulously at his friend. "Sleep? And then wake up to see Merzak handing me your dead body? No, Estel, there is no time to sleep, no time even to grieve. We must find a way to escape if you are to live."

"I see no way we can think of," the man tried to reason. "The walls are solid rock, no hole could be made through. The door cannot be opened from the inside, I have tried it several times. Besides, there are numerous guards patrolling along the corridors. Thinking will do us no good now, my friend, if will be better if you rest now and save your strength."

"Save my strength?" The elf stared in shock. "For what, Aragorn? To be strong enough to bury you?!" His voice sounded furious once again. "You told me you wouldn't despair!"

"I haven't, Legolas. I just do not see what can be done right now. Maybe an opportunity will arise when they come for me, and I will use it then."

The elf was pacing around the cell, his eyes fixed on the dirty floor. "I cannot just wait and hope that an opportunity will come!" He stopped and slammed his fist into the unyielding wall and fell to his knees.

"We have no choice, _mellon nîn_. There is nothing we could do yet."

Legolas nodded in defeat. "You are right. There is nothing to do but wait."

"So you will go to sleep now?"

"No."

Aragorn sighed. This elf's stubbornness was something he always hated to face. "What are you going to do then? Stay awake and enjoy your lovely surroundings?" He said and cast a brief glance at the rotting rat.

"I will stay awake and enjoy your company, Estel," the elf said. "But not because this might be my last chance to do it. I do not believe this. I will have many more opportunities to be with you and talk to you in the future, _mellon nîn_, of this I am certain. But every single time is special, and brings my heart joy and relief. I will not miss this one."

Aragorn sat next to the elf and smiled affectionately. "As you wish, my friend. But your words surprise me. You have often said that I annoy you."

"You do, human," Legolas murmured. "You are most annoying quite often. Now behave and do not make me regret my choice!" He sighed tiredly and rested his head on the wall, his hand finding his friend's and clasping it tightly. "I thought once that I have lost you. I don't think I could bear it again."

Aragorn chuckled. "I am afraid that incident was my fault."

"And it will be your fault this time as well," he whispered coldly, but immediately turned towards his friend in regret. "I am sorry, Estel. The truth is I am angry with myself and I turn my rage at you. Forgive me."

"I blame you for nothing, _mellon nîn_, there is nothing to forgive," Aragorn replied softly.

Legolas smiled and his eyes suddenly sparkled mischievously. "But nineteen years ago it _was_ your fault!"

_Legolas was sitting on a desk, writing a letter to his father. He had stayed in Imladris a fortnight longer than initially planned and Thranduil would not be pleased. The young elf had to carefully explain his reasons, so that his father and king would not blame him too much._

_He sighed and looked outside. The sun was shining merrily, and the trees were whispering soft words of invitation. The twins had gone hunting, but he had been unable to join them. The long letter had to be finished and sent as soon as possible._

"_Ah, Legolas, you are here!" A five-year-old human boy called behind him. "Now you must play with me!"_

_Elegant eyebrows were lifted in surprise. "I _must_ play with you? Is this an order?'_

"_Yes."_

_Legolas resisted the urge to laugh. "And why, my lord, has such and important task been appointed to me?"_

"_Because nana is helping in the garden, Dan and Ro have gone hunting and ada has work in his study. I have no one to play with."_

"_I see. So you need someone to entertain you and Lord Elrond has said that I must do it."_

"_No," Estel said and shook his head. "He doesn't know I am here."_

_Legolas looked at him confused. "Then who says that I must play with you?"_

"_I do!" Estel replied proudly and smiled._

_This was more than the poor prince could take and he doubled over in laughter. When he finally gained control over himself, he looked at the child and shook his head. "I am sorry, Estel, but I cannot."_

"_Please?" Estel smiled sweetly and looked at him with his huge, innocent eyes._

_Legolas swallowed hard and looked away from the child before him, knowing that in this way saying 'no' would be easier. "I am truly sorry, little one. I have a letter to write."_

_The child frowned in anger. "What is more important! Your letter or me?!"_

"_Estel, -" Legolas began hesitantly, not sure what to say to him._

"_You are right!" The boy beamed. "Estel is more important! Come!"_

_Before the helpless elf could comprehend what was happening, a small hand grabbed his and pulled him forward. Unable to resist, he ran after the child and out of the chamber._

"_Where are we going?" Legolas asked, trying to catch his breath. How could someone so small run so fast?!_

"_To the forest!" The child replied happily._

"_Wait!" Legolas suddenly stopped. "I think Lord Elrond doesn't let you go there."_

"_This is true," Estel replied cheerfully. "But you do!"_

"_What?!" The elf's eyes widened and he stared at the child. "And why would I let you go into the forest?"_

"_Because I say so!"_

"_Oh, forgive me, my Lord Estel, I forgot," Legolas murmured._

_The boy laughed happily. "I will forgive you, Legolas, do not worry. Let's go!"_

"_You are not going anywhere," the elf said firmly._

_Estel turned to him, and his eyes were huge and pleading. "Please, Legolas! No one will find out."_

_The elf shifted uncomfortably, but managed to shake his head. _

_The big grey eyes welled with tears. "You do not love me then," the child whispered brokenly._

_Legolas gasped and knelt in front of the distraught boy. "Don't be foolish, little one, of course I love you."_

"_Then why don't you want to make me happy?"_

_The elf sighed at the simple question and took the child in his arms. "I will make you happy, Estel, just don't tell anyone. I will be in great trouble."_

_The boy squeaked excitedly and wrapped two little arms around his friend's neck._

_They walked for about an hour when Legolas stopped. "We must not go too far away," he said. "What do you wish to do in the forest?"_

"_We will play a game!" Estel announced proudly. "You will hide and I will look for you. I will count to give you time to hide."_

_Legolas nodded. This sounded safe enough for him. Naturally, he would hide somewhere close to keep an eye on the boy. Estel closed his eyes and he looked around, trying to find a good place to hide._

"_One, two, three, four, five!" The child said surprisingly fast and opened his eyes. "Here you are!" He pointed at Legolas, who had barely managed to take two steps. "Now is my turn to hide!"_

"_Wait… you mean that we have to count only to five?"_

"_Of course not, Legolas, you know nothing about games!" Estel said. "You count until you reach your age. I am five, so I count to five."_

_The elf paled. "So I have to count to my age?" The child nodded, and he closed his eyes in resignation. This would take a while._

_When he finally opened his eyes, Estel was, naturally, nowhere to be seen. Legolas looked at the ground and grinned victoriously. The little footprints were clearly visible, and finding the boy looked like an easy task._

_Legolas walked along the tracks, amazed at the great distance the child had covered in such a short time. A short time? The elf smiled. 'I am too old to play this game,' he though. 'My opponent is at a great advantage.'_

_The tracks were easy to follow, until they reached a narrow river. The elf suddenly stopped and paled in shock. Had Estel tried to cross the river?!_

_His heart beating wildly, he rushed across the river and stared at the ground at the opposite shore. There were no footprints._

'_Don't panic, just don't panic. Maybe he knows that I am following his tracks and has left the river and another place to fool me.' Legolas shuddered at the absurdity of the though. 'He is five, for Valar's sake!"_

_The elf rushed along the river bank, keen eyes scanning every grass and every stone. 'He could not have gone that far…' He turned back and ran into the other direction, and then repeated this at the opposite shore. _

_The only tracks he found were of horses that had crossed the river. The child's footprints were nowhere to be seen._

"_Estel!" He cried madly into the forest, but silence was the only answer he received. Feeling his heartbeat accelerate and his body starting to tremble, he ran along the river again and again, shouting his little friend's name._

_Hours passed and the sun set in the horizon, bathing the forest in a sea of red and then leaving it to darkness. Legolas was standing still, staring at the river in disbelief. It could not be! This little child, so sweet, so joyful, so full of life, couldn't have perished in the dark waters. _

_But there was nothing more he could do here. He had to return back to the house._

_Lord Elrond gasped at the sight of the younger elf. The long golden hair was disheveled, and there were tracks of tears on the dusty cheeks. "My Lord, I have to tell you something," he whispered and looked down._

"_Indeed, we need to talk, Legolas," Elrond said, his voice low and serious._

_The younger elf felt his heart skip a beat. So they have noticed already that Estel was missing. But it mattered not, maybe it would be even easier this way._

"_I never believed I would say this, young one, but you look terrible," Elrond continued, taking in the prince's appearance. "You are tired. We can talk after dinner."_

"_But I must… lord Elrond…" Legolas tried to protest, but before he could say anything, the older elf walked into the dining room, and he had no choice but to follow._

_Legolas gasped at what he saw. There, before his eyes, stood a five-year-old boy with wet, dark hair, smiling sweetly and somewhat guiltily. "Sorry if I scared you, Legolas. But you should know that I don't die that easily."_

"_Elladan and Elrohir were coming home form their hunt," the lord of the house said. "While they were crossing the river, they found Estel sitting on a stone in the middle of the water and picked him up. Perhaps you could explain what he was doing there?"_

_Legolas sat on a chair, overwhelmed with relief. Yes, an unpleasant conversation with Elrond was waiting for him, but it mattered not. The only thing that mattered was that sweet and guilty smile. _

Aragorn laughed at the memory. "Alright, I admit, it was my fault."

"Of course it was," Legolas confirmed. "You made me take you to the forest. You were a cunning manipulator even at that age! Do you know how scared I was?!"

"I can imagine that," the ranger said with a smile. "If something had happened to me, it would have been dangerous to face my brothers."

"My fear had nothing to do with Elladan and Elrohir, Estel," Legolas said softly.

Aragorn startled and looked at him, knowing fully well what his friend meant. He wasn't afraid that Estel's family would blame him, he was afraid that the sweet little child was gone. Legolas had been quite distressed then, and at that time they had known each other for only two years. How would he feel now, nineteen years later?

The sound of heavy footsteps interrupted his thoughts. The door opened and there stood about a dozen men, dressed in long, blood-red cloaks. The color of the Gradek army.

Legolas paled and walked in front of his friend. "You have no right!" He said. "If you believe that I have wronged you, then take me! He has done you nothing wrong!"

"And has my son done you anything wrong, _Prince_?" One of the men hissed. "Get out of my way!"

"Never!" Legolas pushed the man next to him, but two guards grabbed his arms and restrained him. He tried to fight, but his body felt strangely weak. He was feeling dizzy and nauseous, and this confused him. His body should have been purged from the poison. And then it struck him. The overdosing would not pass without consequences.

"It is alright, Legolas," Aragorn said softly. He saw that fighting was useless and preferred to save his strength in case there was an opportunity to escape. "Do not worry, _mellon nîn_. Hold on to hope. I will come back to you. I promise."

One of the guards snorted and led him out. Aragorn looked at the elf and forced a brave smile for his friend before he left the cell.

"No!" Legolas tried to rush forward and struggled against the men's grip.

"You are being too much trouble, elf," one of the men grunted and the hilt of his sword was slammed against Legolas' temple. The elf went limp in their arms and they left his lifeless body on the floor, his face almost touching the rotting rat.

---

As soon as he left the cell, Aragorn's smile disappeared. No, he didn't wish to die. He had to admit he was slightly scared. But he didn't want his friend to remember him that way.

"I thought Merzak wanted to make him watch me die," he hissed.

"Change of plans," one of the guards replied darkly. "Lord Merzak decided that waiting and uncertainty would be worse for the elf."

Aragorn felt disgusted. All of Merzak's actions were aimed to torment Legolas. He could not actually decide which of the two was worse, but both options were bad enough. Still, he felt strangely relieved that his friend was not going to witness his death.

His death. There was a way to escape it, there had to be!

His mother. Elrond. Elladan and Elrohir. Arwen. He wanted to see them again. He had to see them again.

His gaze slowly drifted towards the now closed door of his cell, and he realized that maybe he had seen Legolas for the last time.

"No!" He pulled back and tried to run towards the cell.

One of the guards frowned angrily and slammed his fist against the back of his head. The poisoned wound at his side, all the beatings he had taken, the emotional turmoil, and now this blow. It was too much.

His body went limp in the guard's arms and they dragged him up the stairs.

He was placed on the floor of a room and one of the men stayed to guard him. The rest went to call Merzak.

---

Merzak opened the door and was greeted by a guard in a red cloak. "He is unconscious, my Lord. Do you want me to do it?" He said in a low voice.

"No, not you," Merzak answered and drew his sword. "I will kill him myself, I want to make sure it is done. You are dismissed."

The man in red nodded and left.

Merzak walked into the room and gazed in the body lying face down, wrapped in the old ranger cloak. He raised his sword and grinned.

That elf would receive a present tonight.

---

Legolas opened his eyes and looked tiredly around the room. His vision slowly adjusted to the darkness and he could make out the shape of a dead rat lying just in front of him. His brow wrinkled with disgust.

He looked at the door, trying to remember where he was. Suddenly all memories came back to him.

"No!" He rushed towards the door, grabbed the bars and shook them in helpless rage. "No! Let me go!"

Nobody answered.

And, once again, he was back there. He was back in the forest, running along the river and calling desperately the lost five-year-old child. Only this time he was not going to return happily to Imladris, and was not going to be greeted by Estel's guilty smile.

_Hold on to hope. I will come back to you. I promise._

_I don't die that easily._

_He said he would be back._

_He said he would return._

_He promised._

_He never breaks his promises._

Soft footsteps echoed down the corridor and the elf's heart leapt with hope.

_He is keeping his promise._

_He is coming back._

The sound of footsteps was becoming louder. The man was coming towards the cell.

_He is coming._

A face appeared at the window and the door opened.

"It is good to see you again, elf," Merzak said with a grin. "I thought you might want something to remember your dead friend." He tossed something at the prisoner and closed the door.

Legolas mechanically grabbed the object thrown at him. A dark cloak. One he knew too well. It was old and worn, torn and sewn at many places. His hands found something wet close to the hood. Fresh blood.

The cry of dismay that echoed through the dungeon sent shivers to everyone who heard it. Legolas crumpled to the floor, his face buried in the thick fabric.

**TBC**

_I know : ) Please, don't kill me, not yet. Wait until the next chapter, alright? It is called "Hold on to Hope". Remember that not everything is what it seems ;-)_

7


	8. Hold on to Hope

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Strangely enough, nobody thinks Aragorn is really dead. Let's see if you are right…_

_**8. Hold on to Hope**_

_I never thought the shadows_

_Could be so thick and grey._

_I never thought the darkness_

_Could steal my life away._

_-_

_I never thought despair_

_Could break my heart in two._

_I never thought that one day_

_The Sun would set for you._

_-_

_You said you'd never leave me._

_You told me you would fight._

_I trusted you completely,_

_And I know – I was right._

_-_

_I was so lost and scared,_

_But now I do believe – _

_Through darkness and despair,_

_My Hope, you'll always live!_

_-_

Hours passed in the dark little cell. When Legolas finally lifted his teary face from the cloak, he did not know how long he had stood like that. But he was far beyond caring.

His grip on the cloth tightened, and he suddenly gasped in surprise. His hand had found something hard. He quickly slid it into the pocket to see what he had come across.

He brought out the small, dark object, and felt his eyes well with tears. It was something he had always hated, but now he desperately longed for it.

A long, wooden pipe.

How many times had he told Aragorn not to smoke when he was with him! How many times had he prayed never to breathe that terrible stinking smoke again!

_Well, I suppose I will never breathe it again. _Legolas swallowed a sob. How he wanted to take back his wish!

_I would give anything to see you smoke again, mellon nîn. Anything._

A strange idea suddenly came to him, and he started rummaging through the cloak's pockets. Soon he found what he was looking for. Dry pipe-weed and two small pieces of flint.

He stuffed the pipe, lit it and placed it on the floor next to him. The scent of burning weed filled the dark cell, making the smell of the rotting rat fade away.

Legolas leaned against a wall and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and left the familiar scent soothe him.

**---**

_**--- a few hours earlier ---**_

**---**

As soon as Aragorn left the cell, he felt a pang of fear pass through his heart. This could not be the end, it could not be! He eyed his guards carefully, thinking about a way to escape.

They had to hit him. He had to provoke them in some way. With a cry, Aragorn tried to pull away from his guards' arms and rush back towards the cell.

Strong arms restrained him and a heavy fist was slammed at the back of his head. He could only gasp in pain as bright spots danced before his vision. The poisoned wound at his side throbbed painfully, his entire body was sore, and this last blow had made him feel strangely lightheaded. This was more than enough for him, and he went limp in the guards' arms.

Perfect. For a fleeting moment he was afraid that he would really lose consciousness, and this would have been disastrous for his plan. Actually, if this had happened, he would have probably never woken up.

As they dragged him up the stairs, Aragorn almost regretted that he was still conscious. With every step they took his battered body crashed mercilessly against the cold stone stairs. He was feeling dizzy and every breath he took made his lungs burn in cold fire. For a moment he even considered giving in to painless darkness, and he knew that this would have made his life so much easier. Blissful oblivion seemed tempting, but it was not an option. He had promised Legolas.

Ha had promised to come back. And he meant to keep his promise.

After what seemed an eternity to the tormented prisoner, they arrived in a large room. His body was unceremoniously thrown at the hard floor, and most of the men left the room. Only one was left with him.

The guard was not overly concerned with his prisoner. The man was unconscious, so any escape attempt was unthinkable. He leaned casually against the door, waiting for Merzak to arrive and relieve him from his tedious duty.

So intend was he on listening for his master's footsteps, that he never saw the unconscious prisoner rise. Neither did he see the man take an axe from the wall.

And when the metal impacted with his skull, it was already too late.

Aragorn quickly shrugged out of his ranger cloak and put on the guard's red one. He wrapped the unconscious form in his own and left him lying face down on the floor. Blood oozed out of a wound on the guard's forehead, staining the old cloak with the scarlet fluid.

Aragorn quickly rose at the sound of footsteps. Merzak was coming and he headed to greet him.

"He is unconscious, my Lord. Do you want me to do it?" He said, trying to keep his voice low and unrecognizable. Fortunately, Merzak was too concentrated on finishing the task at hand, and paid him no attention.

"No, not you," Merzak answered and drew his sword. "I will kill him myself, I want to make sure it is done. You are dismissed."

The ranger walked down the corridor, and as soon as Merzak disappeared from sight, he rushed madly forward. In a few moments his escape would be discovered, and everyone would be sent to look for him. He had mere seconds to free Legolas and then they had to get as far away from the cell as possible. He was sure the cell would be the first place the guards would check.

In the meantime, Merzak entered the room with a satisfied grin. That elf would receive a present tonight.

He raised his sword and kicked the body to turn it over. What he saw made him freeze in shock. This was not his prisoner! It was one of his own men!

Merzak's eyes narrowed in hatred. But a dark plan started to form. The ranger couldn't get far, his men would easily find him and there was no time to rush. But his real purpose was to make the elf suffer. The prince didn't need to know that his friend had escaped. In fact, nothing had changed. The man bent down and took the old dark cloak.

Aragorn quickly reached the cell, but stopped in horror. Two guards were standing in front of it. He could hear someone else coming his way, so he quickly hid in a small alcove.

While he was watching the dark corridor, the ranger started debating if to keep his red cloak. With it he could easily pass for one of the Gradek soldiers. Unfortunately, his escape was most probably already discovered, and his pursuers would know that he was dressed in one of their cloaks. Besides, the bright red color made him easily visible. Finally, he decided to keep it and hope that he had made the right decision.

And then the man coming his way appeared. Merzak. What was he doing there? And why was he carrying his cloak?

The man quickly opened the cell door. "It is good to see you again, elf," Merzak said with a grin. "I thought you might want something to remember your dead friend."

He tossed the cloak inside. The cry of dismay that followed made Aragorn's blood freeze in his veins.

How could Merzak do that? It was terrible, disgusting, inhuman, impossible! Who would do such a thing?! Did he even know that elves could die of grief?!

How he wished he could run forward and tell Legolas that he was alive! But this would help no one for if he did it, he would be killed immediately, and this time the elf would witness it. No, he had to hide in the shadows and wait for the right time to come.

But hiding in the shadows was exactly what he did not wish to do.

Merzak closed the heavy door leaving a distressed elf inside, and an equally distressed man on the other side.

---

The three riders dismounted and rushed forward. They could only hope that they were not too late. Elrond's hand mechanically found the bag full of herbs he had brought. He hoped that he would be able to prepare an antidote on time and save the young prince.

Elladan and Elrohir had decided to join their father immediately after the letter was received. Not only did they wish to help Legolas, but the fact that Estel had gone to the Grey Mountains looking for the antidote all by himself worried them.

King Thranduil met them at the gates. The three _peredhil_ suddenly stopped and couldn't help staring at him. The king looked tired, his face seemed worn and haggard, and as a whole he seemed somewhat _old_.

Finally Elrond ventured to ask the question that burned at his mind. "Is he still alive?"

Thranduil shifted uncomfortably and looked down. "I do not know," he said, his voice trembling and barely audible. His three guests looked at him confused, and he explained further. "He left after Estel. He went secretly, I could not stop him."

The twins gasped, and Elrond merely nodded in understanding. Legolas' behavior did not surprise him, but there was something that made no sense. "I thought he was too weak to walk," he voiced his doubt.

"He was," the king confirmed. "But our healers created a potion against the poison, fighting mainly the symptoms. He took some of it as he left."

"I see. I will take a look at the poison then. Maybe I could prepare an antidote and we can go looking for them."

Thranduil seemed hesitant. "If he hasn't taken the antidote by now, he is dead," he said softly, causing the three elves to pale.

"We will go now, _ada_," Elladan said suddenly.

"We will find them both and bring them home safe," Elrohir completed his twin's thought.

"I do not think the idea is good," Thranduil countered. "This task calls for secrecy. I have already sent two of my most trusted elves after them. If you go too, you will be noticed more easily. But if there is a way to save Legolas and Estel, Pelilas and Hirvegil will find it, I am sure of it."

The twins exchanged a doubtful glance and Elrond listened silently. "I still think that the best course of action we can take is this," he said. "I prepare the antidote, and then my sons and I go looking for them. There is still hope that your son lives, Thranduil, and I am not ready to give it up. Are you?"

"No," the king answered and led them inside. "I will never be."

---

Aragorn stared helplessly at the closed door. He wished he could send his friend a message, maybe just show himself at the window to give the elf the hope he had most probably lost. But this was impossible.

Even after Merzak left, the two guards remained in front of the door. He would never be able to approach it without being noticed.

How he wished to destroy this cursed door that separated him from his friend! To break it down, to burn it, to make it disappear! He could almost feel the elf's grief in the air, so strong it was.

His gaze moved from the door to the guards, and then back to the door again. There was no way to contact Legolas without being discovered. But if he could feel the elf's grief, maybe his friend could feel his hope and reassurance.

He sat on the floor and closed his eyes. _Do not despair, mellon nîn. I am here. Please, hold on to hope. Do not give in to grief. Hold on to hope and I will come back to you. Like I promised._

Legolas was leaning against the wall breathing the once so hated, and now so missed, pipe-weed smoke. He had relaxed completely when a quietly whispered plea came to his mind.

_Hold on to hope._

He opened his eyes and looked around confused. Where had this thought come from? In the cell nothing had changed – neither the closed door with a barred window, nor the darkness, nor the almost rotten rat. And the pipe-weed still burned merrily as if everything was the same as before. As if the pipe's owner wasn't gone.

_Gone._

_Hold on to hope._

_How can I hold on to something I have lost forever?!_

Legolas furiously threw the pipe at the opposite wall and buried his wet face in his hands.

---

"I can prepare an antidote," Elrond stated after carefully examining the sample of the poison they had. "But it will take at least two days. Some ingredients need to be boiled and left to stay for a day before I add the rest. Besides, I do not have everything I need. I will need yellow rabbit mushrooms. I trust they grow in your woods?"

Thranduil nodded. "I will send elves to look for them."

"They need to dry," Elrond continued. "This will also take time."

"Then we will leave now," Elladan said.

"Estel and Legolas might need us," Elrohir continued. "We cannot wait that long."

Elrond shook his head. "I do not think it is a good idea to go separately. We are separated enough as it is. Estel went first, and we do not even know if Legolas found him. We also do not know if the other two elves found anyone. If you two go now, and I follow later, it will be impossible to find everyone and escape together."

"I agree," Thranduil said. "It would be better if you all go together."

The twins exchanged a glance, obviously disagreeing with their father, but they could not disobey. The only thing they could do was wait.

---

Aragorn stayed there for hours, silently staring at the closed door and the guards in front of it. There was no way to send a message, to give his friend hope. Legolas had to remember his promise and trust it, but he doubted that this would happen.

The ranger knew that his situation was dangerous. Merzak had most probably sent all of his available guards to look for him, and he had no hope that they would spare his life if they found him. He had to stay hidden.

And yet he could not bear staying idle for a long time if there was a way to help. Hirvegil had probably arrived here with Pelilas, so he might have been locked somewhere in the dungeons. Moreover, elves had disappeared even before their arrival, and it was now obvious that it had been Merzak's doing. Most probably all those elves were kept in cells somewhere. If he could find them and free them, maybe they would think of a way to help Legolas.

Aragorn left the alcove and looked around carefully. If anyone saw him, his life would be doomed.

He walked quietly down the corridor until he reached the stairs. He tensed and took a step back when he heard something, but suddenly relaxed as he realized who was coming.

The young servant who had brought him food was walking down the stairs, carrying a small basket filled with bread. She sniffed and raised her hand to brush away the tears running down her cheeks. The girl suddenly gasped and froze. "You!" She stared at him. "Lord Merzak is looking for you everywhere!"

"I know," Aragorn replied simply. "But you will not tell him, will you? After all, it was not my fault that I was bewitched by the elves." He hated that he had to confirm the absurd legends this girl knew, but there was no time to convince her of Legolas' innocence.

"So you know!" She cried triumphantly. "You know that they did this to you?"

The man nodded. "I am free of their power now. I am an elf-friend no more, but Merzak would never believe me. You are the only one who knows the truth. Only you can help me."

The girl looked confused. "I am the one who needs help now," she said sniffing again.

"Why are you crying?" Aragorn asked looking at the bread and hoping that he his guess was right.

"I am sent to bring food to the elven prince. To the elf!" Tears were rolling freely down her cheeks and the horror and despair in her eyes nearly broke the man's heart. "He will do some magic to me! He will change me! I am so scared, I don't know how to protect myself."

Aragorn smiled slightly, patiently resisting the urge to shake the girl and put some sense into her head. "There is no need to be afraid. I will tell you what to do to stop his spells."

"Really?" The girl's eyes widened and she looked at him almost reverently. "You know a way I could save myself from his magic?"

"Yes, I do," he confirmed. "And it is simple. The only thing you need to do is tell him the magic words. But you must remember them exactly."

She nodded in understanding. She was ready.

"You must tell him 'I am not afraid of you' –"

"I am not afraid of you," the girl repeated.

"Wait, there is more. 'I am not afraid of you. I will not give in to despair. Hope is still alive'."

"Hope is still alive?" She frowned. The last phrase seemed to her out of place in the spell.

"Yes," the ranger answered. "You must tell him this, and then none of his spells can reach you."

"Thank you!" The girl said beaming and brushed away the last tears from her face. "I won't tell Lord Merzak that I have seen you, I promise!"

She rushed towards Legolas' cell, and Aragorn stared at her retreating back. Now he could only hope that the elf would understand his message.

He leaned on the wall and closed his eyes. The wound at his side was hurting more than usual, and he knew that he had overexerted his battered body. Moreover, he had not slept at all the last night, thinking that it might be his last night alive. Before he could realize how tired he was, he was fast asleep and nothing could wake him up.

Not even the two guards coming his way.

**TBC**

7


	9. A Reason to Breathe

_I am sorry this is shorter than usual. I'm leaving for Macedonia tomorrow and wanted to leave you something before I go, and I don't have time to write more. I'll be back on Sunday, so I won't be able to work on the next chapter before that._

_My beta is having fun in Hawaii, which means that this chapter, as well as a few of the previous ones, isn't beta edited. Please forgive me if it is full of mistakes. I'm not a native speaker, but I'm trying my best. If you spot mistakes, I will be grateful if you tell me._

-

_**9. A Reason to Breathe**_

The little dark cell was silent as a tomb. Legolas was sitting on the filthy floor, his hands wrapped around his knees, staring blankly at the opposite wall. There, next to the dead rat, lay Aragorn's pipe; he had thrown it there in his helpless anger and frustration. The fire in it still twinkled, but was swiftly fading away.

The elf felt as if he had thrown away his hope. And now his last light was burning, and he had left it fade away.

_Have I lost hope completely? If Estel could see me now! He would be so angry with me._

Legolas shook his head to chase away the absurd thought. Of course Estel could not see him. He would never see him again.

The elf sobbed quietly and rested his forehead on his knees. All was lost.

Finally he lifted his head and his eyes widened in horror. The light of the pipe had faded almost completely. No! He could not let this last light go away. It would leave him in complete darkness.

He had no strength to stand up, so he just crawled listlessly on the dirty floor until he reached the pipe. He lifted it gently and brushed away the dirt that had stuck to it.

_I am sorry I failed you, Estel. I am sorry I gave you up so easily. I am so sorry…_

He heard the door open, but never lifted his gaze. The little girl stood in front of him still as a statue. Finally she lowered her basket and left it on the floor. "I… I am not…," she began saying the magic words the man had told her. "I am not afraid of –"

Suddenly the elf raised his face, and clear blue eyes met hers. She screamed in horror and rushed out of the door, closing it behind her. Legolas looked at the basket indifferently.

He never heard the magic words.

---

Kalet and Tessal walked down the dim corridor. Merzak had summoned them to examine the guard the prisoner had hit with an axe and left lying instead of him. The Captain was angry with his guard's absentmindedness, but he always took good care of his men. The man's wound had been cleaned and dressed, but he was still worried that he might have a concussion, and, therefore, had called the two healers.

The men stopped in surprise when they found a body leaning against one of the walls. The man was dressed in Gradek's bright red cloak and was obviously sleeping.

"A guard sleeping at his watch!" Tessal said angrily and walked to the man, intending to wake him up. But suddenly he froze and stared at the pale and bruised face in shock. "It is him!" His voice was filled with hatred. "It is the elf-friend!"

Kalet gasped and rushed to his side. "We must bring him to Lord Merzak," he said. "He wants to kill him himself. But we must tie him first, he might wake up."

"There is no need to tie him," Tessal whispered darkly. The hilt of his sword was forcefully slammed at the sleeping man's head, making the limp body slide to the ground, and the head impact once again with the stone floor with a dull thud.

Tessal grinned. "He won't wake up."

---

Legolas tried to rise to his feet and walk to the window. Perhaps some light would find its way inside and warm his heart. He tried to stand, but slid down limply.

All strength had deserted his body, and the dirty cell was swimming before his vision. The overdosing had done some damage to his body, but Legolas knew that there was something else. Something else which ailed him much more than the overdosed potion. Something that could easily kill him.

Grief.

He had seen it too often. He had seen his grief-stricken friends and the horrid images burned at his mind. He had seen those elves grow pale, he had seen their light slowly fade and their gazes turn dull. Often they sailed to the West, but sometimes grief was too strong and they withered like flowers in the desert.

He had no strength to fight his grief, and had no desire to. All light had faded and all hope had deserted him. He would perish in this dark cell, his cold body lying next to the rat's, and they would rot together.

No! There was still a reason to live. There was a reason to fight for every breath, to not give up. There was a reason to push away the icy-cold fingers of grief and despair that held and squeezed his heart.

Revenge.

Merzak would pay for what he had done. The men who had killed Estel would pay. Dearly.

It was a rare occurrence for an elf to seek revenge. For those creatures of light would never harm a living being, except when it would bring good to the world. But the evil Merzak and his men had done was beyond repair. They would pay for it.

Yes, he would die. He would succumb to grief and fade, he would wither like a helpless little flower, cut and thrown away, deprived of water. But he would take them with him. Everyone who had hurt Estel would follow him in his dark, hopeless abyss.

---

Elladan paced nervously around the room. "_Ada_, I cannot stand this anymore! Estel and Legolas are in trouble and you know it! They would have been back by now if they were safe!"

Elrond was carefully sorting through some herbs, listening to his son. "The antidote will be ready in two days at least," he said.

"We cannot wait that long," Elrohir continued. "_Ada_, they are probably in mortal danger, and we are just staying here, waiting idly!"

Elrond's brow furrowed and he stood silent for a few moments. "You are right, my sons," he finally said. "Elrohir will go to the Grey Mountains and scout the area. Elladan will stay with me. We will leave after the antidote is done."

Elladan looked enviously at his twin. He wished he would be the one to go looking for Estel and Legolas instead of staying and waiting for his father to finish the antidote. Waiting was worse than facing any foe.

Elrohir nodded and quickly rushed to the stables. He was determined to find what was happening to his brother and friend, and there was not a moment to spare.

---

Merzak gazed through the window. The ranger was not found yet, but it mattered not. He would kill him immediately after he was found to prevent further trouble. His revenge on the elven prince was done with. The elf believed he had lost someone he cared for, he had felt his pain.

Surprisingly, this knowledge gave Merzak no satisfaction. He expected to feel his wish fulfilled, the purpose of his life done with. But he was left only with a feeling of emptiness.

After the death of his wife and his daughter, he lived only for revenge. It gave meaning to his life, gave him a reason to go on. And now this was done, and he was feeling empty inside.

Merzak's fists clenched. No! It was not over yet. His revenge was not complete.

The Mirkwood prince had suffered, but he was not the only one responsible for the death of his loved ones. It was the fault of all Wood-elves, of everyone living in this cursed realm.

A soft knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He invited the visitor to come in, and Galen entered the chamber. "He is here, my Lord." The man announced. He was looking disgusted and slightly scared.

"Let him come in," Merzak said in a dull voice. He enjoyed what was to come not more than any of his men, but it was necessary if they wanted to stand any chance against the elves.

A filthy creature entered the room and eyed the men with little, evil eyes. "My army is ready, Merzak," the orc said. "We will aid you against the Elves."

"What do you wish in return?" The Lord of Gradek asked, feeling uncomfortable in the unusual company.

"Nothing," the creature said with a grin. "Only to have fun with the elves who stay alive."

Merzak shuddered involuntary. No matter how much he hated the elves, he was revolted by the idea. "You wish will be granted," he said reluctantly. "Prepare for war."

---

"_I told you, my Lord. Merzak accepted my orcs' service. Mirkwood will not last long."_

"_The Wooden Realm is strong."_

"_Not strong enough. And they are not expecting an attack. With their prince missing, their morale is low. King Thranduil is too overwhelmed by grief to care for his kingdom."_

"_We must not underestimate them."_

"_Do not underestimate our own forces, my lord. Mirkwood will be yours. It is only a matter of time."_

"_This Ranger of the North… I find him rather interesting. I wish to know who he really is."_

"_It matters not. He will be dead soon. He is no threat to us."_

---

Legolas' empty gaze was fixed at the window, his fists clenched around the old ranger cloak. He had found something else, which had made his heart shatter in pieces.

A piece of parchment. Aragorn had barely started writing a letter to his family, when Legolas had stopped him. And now, only because of him, the ranger had been unable to say to his loved ones a proper goodbye.

He had to live long enough to tell them. Legolas hated facing the _peredhil_ and telling them the truth, but it was something he had to do. He owed his friend that much.

And when this truth sounded silently in his mind, it made him shiver.

_The Hope of Men died because of me. The best friend I have ever had perished in the dark dungeons, slain like a pig._

He didn't even have the strength to cry anymore. All his tears were spent long ago. His mind was focused on only one thought.

Revenge.

He had to escape. He had to kill Merzak. He had to free the elves held in captivity. Then he had to return to Imladris and tell Aragorn's family what had happened.

Only after that he could die.

---

"Where are you going?" Kalet asked in confusion as they turned down a narrow corridor. "We must bring the prisoner to Lord Merzak."

"We will not bring him to Lord Merzak," Tessal said darkly.

Kalet froze and stared at his friend in confusion. "What do you mean? We have an order."

"If we bring him to Lord Merzak, he will kill him," Tessal said. "This man helped the elves who killed my little son. I will not see him die quickly and painlessly."

Kalet paled. They were breaking an order by their Lord. "What do you mean to do?" He asked.

Tessal's gaze darkened. "I will have some fun with him. I will make him beg me to give him to Merzak. I will make him scream my son's name in agony. I will make him fall to his knees and beg me to stop."

Kalet shuddered in horror. "Tessal, you are a healer! You are trained to heal men! You have sworn to help the ones in need. This is against everything we have ever believed!"

"Do you know what is against everything we have always believed?" The man hissed. "I have always believed that children are pure and innocent, but helpless and must be protected. I believed that everyone should fight to protect them, to give them a safe and happy childhood. To see a child killed by an arrow – that is against everything I have ever believed! One who could do this deserves no mercy!"

Kalet had paled, but he could not deny his friend's logic. Nevertheless, it seemed wrong to him. "Torturing the ranger will not bring your son back," he whispered.

"No," Tessal said bitterly. "Nothing will. But it will bring justice."

They entered a dark chamber, and Tessal dragged the lifeless body to the wall, chaining him to the iron rings there. "Wake up, ranger!" He grabbed the body and shook it fiercely, but it was limp in his arms. "Wake up!" He kicked the man in his stomach and glared in anger.

"He won't wake up this way," Kalet stated calmly. His friend's behavior disgusted him, but he couldn't betray him to Merzak.

Tessal grunted in frustration, and left the room. Soon he came back with a bucket of water and splashed it over the captive's face.

In a few moments Aragorn moaned softly, blinked and looked around the room confused. His eyes could not penetrate the darkness and he wondered what had happened. He was surprised to feel iron manacles around his wrists and feel that his body hurt more than he remembered it.

"Where… where… am… I?" He murmured weakly.

"You are in your tomb, ranger," Tessal replied. "You are in the chamber where you are going to die. Unfortunately for you, your death will not come quickly."

Aragorn stared in the darkness, trying to make sense of what he had heard. He was breathing heavily and his stomach hurt from the recent kick. He tried to curl up on himself, but the manacles mercilessly restricted his movements. His eyes suddenly widened in horror.

"The elf! Is… he… alright?"

The two men exchanged a glance. This wasn't exactly the response they expected from a ruthless villain.

"Don't worry about your elf," Tessal grunted. "He is far better than you are about to be."

"He… he must know… that I am alive," Aragorn said softly, having trouble speaking. "Please… please tell him… that I am… alive. That… I have escaped. Don't tell him… that I am captured… again."

"And why should I lie to the elf?" Tessal asked. "You are as good as dead."

"Please. I would do anything… you want me to." The ranger looked at him with deep, stormy eyes. The cry of despair he had heard when Merzak had handed Legolas his cloak still haunted him.

Tessal slammed his face angrily. "You are pathetic! You will die here slowly, and your filthy elf will never know!"

---

Elrond poured some water into the cauldron and placed it over the fire to boil. Suddenly he tensed and closed his eyes.

Elladan stared at his father in alarm. "_Ada_, what is it?" He asked, but no answer came. His apprehension growing, the younger elf approached his father and gently shook him. "_Ada_?"

Elrond looked at his son, and when he spoke, his eyes welled with tears.

"Estel is in pain."

**TBC**

_First, I want to tell you that my life has been busy and I didn't even expect to start working on this chapter before September. But after I read your reviews, I just couldn't help sitting down in front of my computer and starting to write. They were so inspiring. Thank you!_

_When I was sending your review replies, the site wasn't working properly and I'm not sure if you received them. I have answered all of you, so if you don't have a reply, tell me!_

_Of course, I haven't answered the ones who didn't leave their emails (meaning __**the randomer**__). I never had the chance to tell you how much your words mean to me, mellon nîn!_

_Special thanks to __**Legolass Q**__, whose comments inspired parts of the 'Legolas picks up the pipe' scene in the beginning!_

_**Note:**__ I have often been asked this question, so I think now is a good time to answer. Yes, the poem I used in the previous chapter, as well as the poems I have used in "Friendship is a Family Trait" and "Unbreakable" are mine. If I use someone else's, I would mention who the author is. If no author is mentioned, they are mine. I'm not really good at writing poetry in English, but I'm just trying to summarize the main feelings in the chapter. If you don't like them, you can just ignore them._

6


	10. Where Is My Little Brother?

Beta: Calenlass Greenleaf. Le hannon, mellon nîn!

_**-**_

_**10. Where is My Little Brother?**_

After a long ride up the mountains, Elrohir's keen gaze spotted a human settlement. He was surprised to see that there were no guards. The entire town was bursting with activity. His curiosity stirred, the elf hid his pointed ears and long hair under his hood and walked forward.

A cart passed him, and a man yelled something to the horses. Elrohir carefully looked at it. It was laden with something, but it was covered with a grey cloth, and the load was hidden. Something in the cart, however, had caught the elf's attention, and he focused his gaze on the moving vehicle.

Something shone through a hole in the cloth, and the elf's eyes narrowed. Did he see metal?

He was just wondering what that meant, when a young boy carrying about half a dozen swords passed by him. Another cart passed, this time filled with bows.

Realization suddenly struck him. The town was preparing for war!

But against whom?

In spite of this being alarming, the war preparations were quite welcome at the moment, everyone was busy and no one paid Elrohir any attention. He could go on and look for the dungeons, where he expected to find his brother and friend, and no one would notice him.

Suddenly something caught his eye that made him freeze. Orcs!

They were walking freely across the streets, and the men seemed unimpressed. Men and orcs working together?

His silver eyes suddenly locked with an orc's. The filthy creature stared at him, sniffed and walked away. Elrohir breathed a sigh of relief.

His gaze quickly scanned the street, trying to find a sign of where the dungeons might be. A taller building on the left side stood apart from the rest, and he supposed that it was some kind of a town hall. Two guards stood in front of it, and the elf thought that they could show him his way to the prison.

"Well met, my good men," Elrohir greeted them and hesitated slightly before continuing. "My… my father was accused of stealing a chicken and was sent to prison. I want to visit him, but I don't know where to find him." The elf felt the blood rush to his face and silently cursed his poor lying skills. He could only hope that the men would attribute his discomfort to being ashamed of his father's terrible crime. _If ada could see me now… I made him a chicken thief! He would be so pleased with me._

"I see," one of the men said. "I will let you in the dungeons. You need to tell the guards there your father's name and they will take you to his cell. But first you have to leave here all your weapons."

Elrohir sighed inwardly. That would complicate his plan.

The elf left his weapons and followed the man downstairs.

---

"Tessal, this is enough." Kalet grabbed the man's hand, restraining him. "Lord Merzak awaits us; we must help the injured guard. He will suspect something if we do not appear."

Tessal frowned and looked at his semi-conscious prisoner. "This scum is the one who injured the guard," he hissed.

"I know," his friend agreed. "But you must leave him now. Lord Merzak's wrath will be great if he learns that you keep him alive."

The healer hesitated for a second and nodded reluctantly. Before leaving the cell, he shot Aragorn a last glance. "Don't think I am done with you, filth," he said. "I will be back as soon as I can."

The ranger listened dispassionately as his captor's steps faded away. The two men took the torches with them, so when the door closed, the room was left in complete darkness.

Aragorn stared in the darkness trying to make out the interior of the room he was in. Tessal had left him, but he was sure his isolation wouldn't last long. He had to escape while he was alone.

He tried to move his hands, but the iron manacles were holding him tightly. He did not give up and pulled until his wrists bled. But nothing could match the bleeding in his heart, cause by a memory that gave him no peace. A scream, which had made his blood run cold. A scream of total despair.

_I am coming, mellon nîn. I will keep my promise. Do not let grief take you! Hold on to hope!_

But deadly silence was the only answer he received. He gave the manacles a last pull and let his head drop in defeat. He hurt everywhere, but the pain seemed numb and distant, and he felt strangely detached from his body.

Aragorn did not know how much time had passed, when soft footsteps startled him. Someone was coming to him, but it was too dark to see anything.

Suddenly the newcomer grabbed his hand, and the manacle unlocked with a creaking sound. The ranger gasped and felt his body tense. Was someone trying to free him?

The unknown person unintentionally touched one of Aragorn's wounds, and the man unconsciously recoiled. The mysterious savior stopped immediately and took a step back.

"Do not fight," he whispered. "I am going to help you."

Aragorn froze in confusion. The voice was familiar…

"Kalet?" The ranger asked incredulously. "Why are you helping me?"

The man sighed sadly. "Tessal is my friend," he said and paused as if this explanation was enough. But when the prisoner said nothing in response, he continued. "It pains me to watch him act like a beast. He is not the same after his wife and son died. He is a healer; he is supposed to heal wounds, not cause them! It is true that you are a piece of scum and you deserve no mercy, but I will not watch him fall to your level!"

Aragorn could not believe what he had heard. "So you are going to let me go?" He asked, not daring to hope. It seemed too good to be true, and he had learned that no escape that seemed too easy ever came to pass.

Kalet laughed darkly. "Tessal disobeyed our Captain, but what makes you think I would do the same? I will take you to Lord Merzak."

The ranger's eyes widened in the darkness as he tried to comprehend what was happening to him. He had just been ripped away from death's clutches only to be returned to where he had started.

"There is no need to be afraid," Kalet assured him helpfully. "Lord Merzak hates you, but he is a just and reasonable man. Your death will be quick."

Aragorn stared in disbelief, seeing all of his hopes shatter into pieces. That scream, filled with horror and despair, sounded in his mind once again. _Well, at least Legolas' sorrow will not be for naught_, he thought bitterly as Kalet led him out of the cell.

---

"When is it going to be ready?" The elf asked quietly. All strength and authority were gone from his voice, completely replaced by another feeling. Defeat.

"Maybe tomorrow afternoon," Elrond answered. "The mushrooms need to dry and –"

"The mushrooms! The weeds!" Thranduil shouted in frustration. "How much longer are we going to wait? I am tired of this. And for what purpose do we need this potion?" He sat on a chair and buried his face in his hands. "What if it is too late?"

"Thranduil-" Elrond took a step forward and tried to place a hand on the elf's shoulder, but the elf pulled back. "Do you believe that he is dead?"

"No!" Thranduil quickly shook his head. "I could never believe that!"

Elrond tried to smile reassuringly. "Then fear not. A father's heart can often foresee what even the wisest cannot."

"Fear not?!" The King stared at the _peredhel_ in anger and disbelief. "My son is dying and you dare tell me not to fear! What do you know of my fears?!"

Elrond frowned. "You forget that it is not only your child who is out there," he reminded sternly.

"It is _my_ child who is poisoned and dying!" Thranduil shouted. Then he closed his eyes and sighed. "I am sorry, _mellon nîn_. I know that you fear too. Forgive me."

The dark-haired elf shook his head. "You do not need to ask for my forgiveness, my friend. No one can blame a father for loving his son too much."

Thranduil nodded his thanks, but his face was still pale. "There is a thought that gives my soul no peace," he whispered. "If Legolas has not taken the antidote, he must be dead by now." He paused and gazed through the window, a faraway look on his face. "And if he has found and drunk the antidote, then why… why isn't he home?"

The look of despair on the noble face nearly broke Elrond's heart. Those blue eyes were pleading for reassurance, but reassurance was something he could not give.

If Legolas had taken the antidote, then why were he and Estel still away?

His heart told him that he did not want to know.

---

Yes, he was unarmed. But the guard did not know that the hands of an elf were weapons by themselves, and could be as deadly as any dagger. And he was unprepared when the two strong hands grabbed him and slammed him against the wall with a speed he never thought possible. And he could do nothing when the visitor reached out for his own dagger and pressed him against his throat.

"You will do as I tell you," the fair voice said softly, and the guard could do nothing but nod.

---

Kalet stopped in his tracks and looked down guiltily.

Tessal stared in shock. He could not believe what he was seeing. His friend was climbing up the stairs, half dragging, half carrying the ranger with him. "Where do you think you are taking him?" He hissed dangerously.

"Where he is supposed to be," Kalet replied. "I will take him to Lord Merzak. I cannot let him turn you into a beast."

The wild glimmer in Tessal's eyes told him that it was already too late to stop that. "This man is a friend to the ones who killed my child!" He shouted. "Leave him to me."

Kalet firmly shook his head. With a scream, Tessal lunged at his surprised friend and pushed him against the wall. His head impacted with the stone, and his body fell listlessly to the ground.

Tessal's eyes widened in horror. "Kalet!" He screamed and shook his friend. "Kalet, wake up!" He looked around widely and buried his hands in his hair. "What have I done?!"

Aragorn didn't wait for him to come to his senses. He grabbed a torch from the wall and slammed it into the kneeling man's head, letting him fall over his friend's body.

The ranger stood up, but had to lean on a wall immediately. All of his new and old injuries hurt, and the poisoned wound at his side had taken turn for the worse. Moreover, he had lost blood, which made him feel weak and lightheaded. He tried to take a step, but collapsed to the ground in utter exhaustion.

But then he closed his eyes and shook his head as if to chase the dizziness away. When his eyes opened, they were shining with a new determination. His hand found the wall, and leaning on it he carefully limped forward.

He had a friend to save. A friend, who needed to be saved not only from restricting bars, but also from the trap of overwhelming grief. And Aragorn knew that he was the only one who could do that.

---

_The light feet made almost no sound as they touched the soft grass, so the only thing that disturbed the silence were the joyful songs of birds. It was early spring and the trees had just started to bloom, filling the air with pleasant smell. The river sang merrily, the sound setting every heart to peace._

_But not his._

_No, even the beauty of Imladris could not soothe his broken soul. For he had come with a grievous task. He had to tell them._

_Legolas froze still as he spotted a woman, sitting on the grass in the distance and admiring a splendid rose garden. Gilraen? What was Aragorn's mother doing in Rivendell? In the recent years she spent more time with the rangers. The elf closed his eyes and cursed his ill fortune. It was bad enough that he had to face Lord Elrond and the twins, but now he had to tell her as well._

_Suddenly grin determination shone in his eyes, and he strode forward. What had to be done had to be done. _

_But then his resolve faltered once again, as he saw another woman coming at him. This one was younger, or at least she looked so. Only the wisdom in her ageless eyes spoke that she had seen more winters than any human ever would._

_Legolas stared in shock. Arwen had not visited her father's home in four years, since the time when Aragorn had seen her for the first time. Why was she here now? Did he need to tell all of them at once? The elf sobbed quietly and a single tear rolled down his cheek. The grief he was going to cause them all in a single day was too much to bear._

_The elleth ran smiling at him. "Legolas!" Her voice rang like little bells. "I haven't seen you in ages, mellon nîn!" She suddenly stopped as she saw that the blue eyes were wet. "Legolas?" Arwen whispered worriedly._

_The elf opened his mouth to say something, but his throat felt dry. The only sound that left his lips was a soft sob, which did nothing to alleviate Arwen's worry._

_Her grey eyes suddenly widened at a sudden thought. "Legolas, where is Estel? I thought he was in Mirkwood with you."_

_Legolas tried to answer, but stopped as he saw a tall, dark-haired elf striding towards them. Elrohir's face broke into a smile, which quickly faded as he saw his friend's expression. "Legolas, what happened?" He asked urgently._

"_El," his sister whispered in a small and frightened voice. "El, Estel isn't here."_

_Elrohir gasped and turned towards his friend. "Legolas, where is Estel?" He asked urgently._

"_I… I just need to talk to your father," the golden-haired elf whispered weakly. "Please, take me to him."_

_The peredhel frowned. "Where is he?" He asked frantically this time. "Where is my little brother?"_

Legolas was saved from an answer as a sudden noise woke him up. Ha did not remember falling asleep, but apparently grief had exhausted him more than he had realized. He rose and rubbed his eyes, trying to come back to his senses.

Thank Valar, it had been only a nightmare.

A nightmare? The elf's gaze wandered towards the carefully folded cloak he had used as a pillow. The droplets of blood had dried by now, but the pain was fresh as before. And Legolas knew that what he had seen in his dream would come to pass sooner or later.

He was taken out of his thoughts as he realized what had awoken him. Someone was trying to unlock the door.

The sound was heard once again, and then the dangling of keys followed. Obviously someone was trying different keys, and didn't know which one was right. Three more keys were tried until the door opened with a soft crack.

And Legolas stared at two familiar silver eyes.

---

Merzak raised his head at the soft knock. He prompted the visitor to come in, and Galen entered, followed by a relatively large orc.

The Captain could not resist the urge to flinch at the sight of the gruesome creature. He was revolted that he had to be allied with orcs, but he had no choice. If he wanted to defeat the elves, he had to use every possible help, no matter how disgusting it could be.

"Everything is ready, my Lord," Galen reported. "Every warrior is supplied with the necessary weapons. We are waiting for your command."

"And you shall have it," Merzak said. The orc grinned, and the man felt the strange urge to take his words back. But it was too late. "Order the troops to march to Mirkwood. This is the day the Elves will fall."

---

"Legolas?" Elrohir stared at his friend worriedly, confused by the emotions he could see on the fair face. He expected to see joy and relief, but instead there was only mild surprise. And fear. Fear? Why would Legolas be afraid of him?

Little did he know that his friend feared facing him as he feared nothing else.

"Legolas, I am so happy to see you alive!" He continued, despite the lack of response. "I was told that you were poisoned."

"I drank the antidote," the golden-haired elf replied dryly. He remembered that cursed decision too well. How he wanted to take it back! How he wanted to refuse the antidote and let the poison destroy him, instead of paying that great prize!

Somehow that statement didn't lighten Elrohir's spirit. The _peredhel_ looked around the cell, sensing that something was amiss.

"Legolas," he asked, his brow furrowed, "where is Estel?"

Instead of an answer, the elf sobbed quietly as he saw his nightmare repeat.

"Legolas?!" Elrohir paled, sensing that he wouldn't like the answer. His heart was beating in panic, afraid of what he might hear. "Where is my little brother?"

"I am sorry, Ro," Legolas whimpered. "I am so sorry."

Before the horrified _peredhel_ could realize what his friend was sorry about, Legolas bent down and carefully picked up something from the floor. Elrohir gasped in shock and grabbed Aragorn's cloak. The dry blood stains were clearly visible.

"No." The elf whispered and shook his head in utter denial. "It cannot be!"

Legolas felt his eyes sting with tears. He clasped his friend's arm, trying to offer what small comfort he could, but it was hard to give something he didn't have himself.

"It's not true!" Elrohir stated angrily. "I refuse to believe it. I cannot!" He looked wildly around, his gaze finally coming back to hid friend's face. "I cannot," he sobbed softly and fell to his knees.

Legolas knelt before him and let him bury his face in his chest. Elrohir screamed and wept, and his cries were muffled by his friend's now wet tunic. Finally, he raised his face and wet grey eyes met blue.

"Estel died to save me," Legolas whispered and looked down, his voice filled with regret.

"Then let his sacrifice not be in vain," Elrohir answered softly. "You must be brought to safety."

Legolas shook his head. "No. I have to do something first. I have to kill the man who did this to Estel."

Elrohir nodded in understanding. "Good. Let us finish this."

To his horror, Legolas shook his head once again. "No, Ro. I will do it alone. There is something else you need to do. Estel and I came here because many elves had disappeared. We now know that it was Merzak's deed. I do not know if they are still alive, but if they are, they must be somewhere in the dungeons. And I have reasons to believe that one of my friends, Hirvegil, has come to my rescue and has been captured. Please, _mellon nîn_, you have to find them!"

"Alright, we will kill that Merzak and find them after that."

"No! If Merzak is killed, everyone will go looking for us. Besides, their hatred towards elves will deepen and they might decide to kill the captives. And we cannot free them first for once again this will raise their suspicions and make them careful. The two tasks must be done at the same time."

Elrohir shivered slightly when Legolas referred to a man's murder as a 'task', but he could easily understand his friend. "I am not leaving you alone," he stated firmly.

"You must, Ro. More is at stake than my safety."

"We do not need to kill Merzak now! Return home to your father. Later he will send an army and destroy him!"

Legolas sighed sadly. "No, _mellon nîn_. I must do this. I beg you, you have to understand."

Elrohir bowed his head in defeat. He understood.

"Take this to your family." Legolas handed him the ranger cloak, but suddenly froze. "Wait! I forgot something!" He reached into the cloth and pulled out the long, wooden pipe. "I need this," he murmured before sticking it into his belt. Elrohir gave him a strange look but said nothing.

"Be careful, _mellon nîn_," he finally said. "Estel would want you to return home safely."

"I know," Legolas whispered in return. Yes, he knew. But it didn't change how he felt. And _he_ did not care if he would return home safely.

The two elves left the cell together, but then their roads separated. Legolas went up in search of Merzak's quarters, and Elrohir went down to search the dungeons.

Legolas walked up the stairs. As he had ascended a level, he walked down a corridor, curious to see if he had left the dungeons already. He stopped to lean against a wall before continuing forward. He was weary with grief, and he knew it. He was so tired, that he didn't hear the footsteps behind him.

And when someone grabbed him and a hand was firmly pressed against his mouth, it was too late to fight.

**TBC **

8


	11. Joy and Sorrow

Beta: Calenlass

_Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed! I am sorry the updates are taking so long - real life is just unbearable right now. But if you have stayed with the story so far, you are great readers and deserve much more timely updates. I'll do my best to give you that, but I can't promise any certain date._

_**11. Joy and Sorrow**_

Elrohir walked down a corridor, a torch in his hand. The darkness of the dungeons was too thick even for his keen eyes. He passed by many cells, closed with heavy doors, and looked through the barred windows. What he saw inside made him cringe. Crumbled shapes sitting in the dirt, staring with empty gazes. But even though he had pity on them, he felt no desire to free those people. Apart from the hatred towards Elves, Gradek was an ordinary town, and no one was thrown to prison without a valid reason. So Elrohir could easily guess who the prisoners were. Thieves, murderers, traitors. No, no honorable man would be thrown in the dungeons.

No one besides Estel, that is. The thought of his little brother made the Elf's eyes sting with tears. But there was no time for grief now. He had to find the captive elves and bring them to safety.

Hopefully, Legolas would also be able to return safely after he had killed Merzak. Elrohir was very worried about his friend. He had seen in his eyes something that had disturbed him greatly. Or maybe it was something he expected to see, but it was not there. The normally bright blue eyes had looked dull, almost as if all light had left them.

Many prisoners gazed back at him through the bars, but apparently thought that he was some apparition for the fair being looked out of place in the dungeons. And he continued examining the cells, hoping that this would take his mind off of his little brother.

It didn't.

Finally he looked through a window and gasped. About ten elves were sitting on the ground, their gazes almost as dull as Legolas'. Elrohir felt his heart beat in rage. It was so wrong to keep the fair folk away from the birds and the trees they loved so much!

While most of the prisoners were sitting listlessly, a dark-haired elf was pacing nervously around the cell. The pacing looked so un-elven that it would have been comical had the situation not been so dire.

"Hirvegil!" Elrohir called softly.

The elf immediately stopped pacing and rushed towards the door. "Elladan!" He whispered surprised.

The ghost of a smile graced the _peredhel_'s lips and he slightly shook his head.

"Forgive me. Elrohir!" Hirvegil quickly corrected himself. He had seen the sons of Elrond only a few times and had not yet learned to distinguish them. "What are you doing here? Did the King send you? Did anybody see you? We must help Prince Legolas –"

Elrohir raised his hand to stop the flow of words. Hirvegil blushed and waited patiently for an answer.

"You do not need to worry about Legolas, he is safe," he said, and a soft noise went through the cell. All the elves exchanged glances and whispers. "I freed him from his cell, now there is something he needs to do, and he will return home."

A smile spread across Hirvegil's face. "So he is safe. I am so relieved to hear that. _Mellon nîn_, you have our eternal gratitude. But, tell me, do you know what happened to Pelilas?"

Elrohir tried to remember where he had heard that name. "You friend? Did he come here with you? Legolas mentioned nothing of him."

Hirvegil paled, worry spreading across his face. Has his friend managed to find the prince at all? Or has something terrible happened to him before that? "Did Legolas say something about me?" He asked softly.

"Yes, he told me he expected you to be here," Elrohir confirmed.

The elf paled even further. "Then he must have seen Pelilas! And yet, he has spoken nothing of him, and you haven't seen him. He… he must be dead, then?" He whispered and his anguished eyes met Elrohir's, seeking reassurance and silently begging the _peredhel_ to tell him that he was wrong.

Instead, the grey eyes quickly filled with tears as Hirvegil's sorrow triggered a very recent, and a very painful, memory. The Mirkwood elf gasped when he saw the moisture in Elrohir's eyes. "He is dead, isn't he?" He whispered angrily. "He is dead and you do not want to tell me!"

Elrohir sadly shook his head, "No, my friend, I truly know nothing of Pelilas. It is someone else that causes my grief."

Realization suddenly hit him. "Where is Estel?" Hirvegil asked urgently.

"He passed from this world," Elrohir's soft answer came almost like a sob.

Loud gasps echoed through the cell. Most of the elves barely knew Aragorn, but they were all saddened by the loss of the young ranger, so courageous and so full of life. And they all knew what the human meant to their Prince and to the elf that had now come to their rescue.

Hirvegil's eyes were filled with sorrow and compassion. "I am sorry for your loss, _mellon nîn_. I truly am."

Elrohir closed his eyes and tried to push the tears away. No, this was not the time to grief. His hands mechanically worked through the keys and tried each one of them until the heavy door finally opened. Then he briefly retold the elves of the war preparations he had seen, of his encounter with Legolas, and of the Prince's decision to stay and kill Merzak.

"We must leave for Mirkwood now," he finally said. "Legolas will come back when he is done, he might be on his way already."

"And what he is not?" Hirvegil protested. "We cannot leave him alone. What if something happens to him?"

Elrohir sadly bowed his head. "There is nothing I wish more than to go and seek Legolas," he said softly. "But there is something I must do now." His gaze shifted towards the bloodied cloak in his hands. "I need to bring my family some ill news."

Hirvegil nodded in understanding. "Go! I will seek Legolas. Take the others with you. I have better chances to go unnoticed alone.

Elrohir thanked him and took off his pack, setting aside some _lembas_ and dried berries. "You and Legolas will need this for the way back," he said. "When I last saw him I was too distressed to think about that."

Hirvegil gratefully took the food and the elves separated, each after his own task. And while Hirvegil was eager to find his Prince, Elrohir was afraid and reluctant to meet his family.

---

"Shh, it is alright, _mellon nîn_, it is me. I am sorry I had to do this, but I was afraid you might make a sound when you saw me and give us away. I will let you go, but you must be silent, alright?"

Legolas thought his heart would stop. How could that _voice_ demand him to be silent? It was unnecessary – all his vocal chords and all his muscles were completely paralyzed with shock.

Was he dreaming? Or maybe he had gone mad with sorrow and had started to hallucinate? Or perhaps some dark spell cast on his tortured mind? But whatever it was, that voice hurt. A lot.

Strong hands released their tight grip on the stunned elf and gently turned him around. Legolas would have gasped if he was able to breathe. If his heart hadn't stopped when he had heard the voice, it surely had done so now.

The voice had a face. A familiar face, dear to him. Maybe paler than usual and covered with cuts and bruises, the dark hair plastered and stuck with blood to the white forehead, but it was still a face he would recognize even in the darkest dungeon.

Was he seeing a ghost? A spirit, come to haunt him? To tell him that it has been his fault? If it was so, he would never be able to bear it.

"Legolas?" The man asked worriedly. "Do I look so terrible?" He added with a sad smile.

The elf gasped this time and was surprised that his lungs had finally agreed to cooperate. He slowly raised his hand to this face and tentatively touched it, as if afraid that he would feel only empty space. His fingers closed around a dark lock. It felt so real. So real.

"Real," he voiced his thought barely audibly. "Estel, you are real." His voice cracked and his eyes widened. He fought against the urge to blink, afraid that if he closed his eyes even for a fraction of a second the vision would disappear and he would never see it again.

Aragorn's eyebrows rose, and in that instant he very closely resembled his foster father. "Real? Hmm, Legolas, after knowing me for twenty-one years, it was about time for you to realize that," he said, grinning. "I have always believed that human intelligence is superior to elven, but your lack of perception surprises me."

His words were cut short as a wild cry of joy echoed through the building and two arms were tightly wrapped around him.

The ranger smiled warmly. "Oh, Legolas, I think I told you that you needed to be quiet!" He chastised gently, but nevertheless returned the embrace. "It is over now, _mellon nîn_," he whispered in the golden hair. "I am here, and I will not leave you."

To his alarm, Aragorn noticed that the elf was shaking. He gently lifted his friend's head and gasped at the tears on the fair cheeks. But his alarm lessened considerably when he noticed that his friend's lips were curved into a smile.

"I thought I'd lost you," Legolas whispered, unable to stop his tears of joy and relief.

"I know, _mellon nîn_," the man whispered. "I am so sorry you had to live through this. But it is all over. I am here." Suddenly he pulled back and looked at the elf. "But you shouldn't be so surprised, Legolas. Didn't I tell you I would come back? Didn't I tell you to hold on to hope?"

"This is true, you promised," the elf admitted. "I am sorry, I was wrong to lose faith in you."

"You have done nothing wrong," the man replied, suddenly feeling regret that his words had made his friend feel guilty. He quickly tried to change the subject. "So how is our cellmate doing?"

Legolas' eyebrows shot up and he looked at his friend in confusion. "Cellmate?"

"Yes, the rat. Has he rotten completely?"

The elf laughed heartily. "Now, that is a cellmate I don't think I will ever miss!" He could feel warmth spreading through his heart. He had no doubts anymore that the man before him was Aragorn indeed, and no some apparition sent to torment his troubled soul. No apparition could imitate his friend so well.

To think that he would never hear his friend jest again, that he would never see the smile spread over his face and never see those grey eyes twinkle with merriment; to think that those hands would never again steady him when he had stumbled, exhausted from battle and injuries, that they would never hold him in comfort when he was hurting, that this sword would never be raised protectively to slay the enemy who had dared threaten him — it was unthinkable.

Blinking away the moisture from his eyes, he leaned forward until his forehead touched the man's. He was happy. But he didn't need to tell it to his friend; the light that had returned to his eyes told it all.

Suddenly Aragorn startled and pulled back, a curious expression on his face. Legolas had no doubts anymore that his friend was real, but now it was the man's turn to wonder if the vision before him was not an illusion. True, the elf definitely looked like his friend, but there was something that did not fit. Something felt wrong. Very wrong.

"Legolas?" He asked tentatively. "Is… is this really you, _mellon nîn_?"

The elf stared at him completely perplexed. "What is the matter?" he asked.

"It is just that you…" suddenly Aragorn realized what was wrong and why he had thought it impossible that the elf was his friend, but the realization only added to his shock. "Well, you… you smell of pipe-weed!"

Legolas gasped and immediately blushed. Aragorn noticed this and eyed his friend suspiciously. "Legolas, why do you smell of pipe-weed?"

Before the embarrassed elf could answer, the ranger spotted something stuck in his belt and quickly pulled it out. He gazed surprised at his pipe and shook it, letting the ashes from burnt pipe-weed fall to the ground.

"It has been lit recently," he observed, "Legolas, did you smoke?" He voice was filled with disbelief.

"No!" The elf violently shook his head, himself shocked by his friend's suspicion.

"Then what happened?" Aragorn demanded. "Who lit the pipe?"

"I did," Legolas admitted softly.

The man's eyes widened in shock and confusion. He could see no explanation for the elf's actions. "Why? Why did you light my pipe?"

Legolas sobbed softly and bowed his head as he remembered those terrible moments of despair in the dark cell. "I… I missed you, _mellon nîn_. And I even missed your terrible smoke," he said softly and snorted at the absurdity what he had done.

"Oh, Legolas!" Completely stunned, the man pulled his friend in a warm embrace. "You silly elf, I can just imagine you lighting the pipe and breathing the smoke in delight." He chuckled.

"You will never let me live this down, will you," Legolas whispered miserably.

"But, _mellon nîn_, of course I would never jest with that. I know the pain you went through. I only wanted to help you."

"Help me?" The elf asked confused and somewhat worried. There was something in his friend's voice he did not like.

"Yes, I will help you. I have always thought that you hated smoking and I have tried to restrain myself while I am with you. But now that I know that you enjoy the smoke, even miss it, I will not deprive you from it. I will smoke all the time we are together. In fact," he eyed the pipe mischievously, "if you think you miss my smoke that much, I could start right now."

"You, insufferable human!" Legolas stood up, a horrified expression on his face. "My life was so much better without you!" Their eyes locked and they shared a smile. They both knew very well he did not mean it.

Aragorn tried to rise, but swayed on his feet. So far he had tried to be strong for his friend's sake, after all it was the elf who needed comfort, but the exertion had been too much. Legolas immediately jumped to his feet and steadied him.

The elf had been so shocked, happy, and relieved, that he had failed to notice his friend's condition. Now that he was able to think more clearly, his eyes widened in horror. "They have tortured you!" He whispered, worriedly taking into account various wounds on the man's body.

Aragorn waived his hand dismissively. "Nothing _ada_ cannot take care of once we go home."

"Once we go home?" The elf asked with a smile. His gaze rested on his friend's face, and he nodded. "Yes, we _will_ go home."

He sat on the floor, his back rested on the wall, and the human leaned comfortably in his arms. Probably all guards were sent in search for them, but this did not seem so frightening anymore.

They sat there for hours, simply content to be together again.

---

Elrond urged his steed forward. Various images raced through his mind and whispered to him that he had to hurry.

He would never forget the look on Thranduil's face when they had parted. It had been hard to persuade the King to stay behind. But he had to, his people needed him. Elrond had promised him that if there was a way to save Legolas and Estel, he would find it. And now he could only hope that he would be able to fulfill his promise, for both his and Thranduil's sakes.

"_Ada_!" His son's urgent scream took him out of his thoughts. He looked at Elladan and nodded. He had heard them too. Many men were coming, on horses and on foot.

Elrond looked around, looking for a place to hide. "The trees," he whispered and jumped from his horse. Elladan followed his example. Then he spoke soft words to the agitated animals, until the horses calmed downed and ran back, returning to the palace. Then the two _peredhil_ climbed on a large oak and hid in the branches, hoping that the men would not notice them.

Elladan gasped at the view. "_Ada_, this is an army," he whispered. His father nodded. "We must go back and warn Thranduil," the younger twin continued.

"They will reach the patrols soon enough," Elrond replied. "Worry not; the Wood-elves will be alerted. But we must find Estel and Legolas. My heart tells me that they need us."

They waited for the army to disappear among the trees and gracefully jumped to the ground. They would have to continue on foot, which would slow them down, so they ran forward even more determinedly than before.

Suddenly Elrond froze in his tracks and motioned to his son to stop. Elladan stared in surprise. Another group was coming towards them. Could it be a part of the army? But his fear was dissipated when the newcomers came closer and he could have a better view.

"They are Elves!" He whispered in shock.

"Yes," his father confirmed. "And your brother is with them."

Elladan's eyes narrowed as he focused on the coming group. He smiled slightly when he recognized his twin, but the smile suddenly left his lips.

"_Ada_?" He asked softly. "Why is he carrying Estel's cloak?"

---

Their progress was slow since the injured human was almost unable to walk by himself. The elf supported him firmly, but still they had to stop and rest too often for their liking.

Legolas was not looking for Merzak anymore. After the discovery that his friend was alive, all thoughts of revenge vanished and were replaced by pure joy and relief. Now he had a new goal — to bring them both safely home.

"Legolas, this is hopeless," the ranger muttered when they stopped to rest once again. "There is no way we can pass by the guards unnoticed."

They had left the dungeons and were now on the first floor, but to leave the building they needed to exit through the main gate, which was closely guarded.

The elf was thoughtful for a moment. "Perhaps we shouldn't go out through the door," he suggested with a smile.

Aragorn looked at him, his eyes wide with disbelief. "And what do you suggest then? Jump through the window?"

"Exactly," Legolas replied, his grin widening.

The man shook his head. "I've always know you are insane, elf, but you still always find a way to surprise me."

The elf chuckled softly. "Why? It is not so hard; we are on the first floor." He walked the man to a wide window and helped him climb to the sill.

They both gazed down and Aragorn shuddered as he looked at the stony ground. "It is too far away," he whispered. He felt that his body would not take much more abuse.

"I can jump easily, and then I can catch you," the elf replied cheerfully. "Shall we try it?"

"I see that you just love jumping around like a squirrel," Aragorn said, sounding slightly frustrated with his friend's joyfulness. Truth be told, he was happy to see Legolas smile again. When he had first seen the elf, he had been almost scared. The normally bright blue eyes had looked unnaturally dull, as if all the life had deserted them.

"It's true, I love jumping," Legolas admitted with a smile. He had been unusually cheerful since he had discovered that the ranger was not a ghost, and this warmed the man's heart although he stubbornly pretended to be irritated.

Without warning, the elf suddenly flew forward. Aragorn gasped in shock and stared through the window, just to see his friend land lightly on his feet and turn around. Legolas stretched his arms and smiled reassuringly.

"Come, _mellon nîn_, I will not let you fall."

The man let go of the sill, and let himself freefall. Slender arms grasped him before he hit the ground. He had to suppress a groan as the elf's hand accidentally brushed against one of his wounds, but otherwise the fall was not as frightening as it had seemed.

Legolas gazed at his friend worriedly when he noticed that the human had paled, but Aragorn's smile quickly dissipated his fears. "This was fun," the man said, slightly out of breath. "We should do it more often."

The elf laughed merrily. "Are you saying that you want to learn how to jump around like a squirrel?" He asked.

"Well, since I am forced to live with elves, I suppose I should learn some of their strange ways if I wish to survive. You will have plenty of time to teach me when we get back home."

Legolas smiled although his heart was troubled by a sudden fear. Aragorn always said '_When_ we get back home' and not '_If _we get back home'. As much as he wanted to believe that his friend's hope was justified, he had a strange feeling of apprehension. It was as if someone was warning him that something terrible was going to happen.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked back at the ranger's face, shining with joy and hope. "Which way should we go now?" Aragorn asked.

The elf hesitated. "I am not sure which paths are better guarded," he replied. "I will go and take a look. You should stay here and hide, you can barely walk and they will notice us easily."

Aragorn nodded. "All right, I will wait for you here, and when you come back, we return to Mirkwood."

"Agreed," the elf replied, his heart suddenly filled with joy at the prospect. He turned to leave, but a hand suddenly grabbed his. Blue eyes locked with grey.

"Be careful," the man whispered. Legolas nodded quickly and left. Aragorn gazed at his friend's retreating back, suddenly gripped by the sensation that their path would not be as easy as he had hoped.

---

"_We did it, my Lord. The war has started, and my orcs are aiding the men. The Elves will be destroyed."_

_He would have grinned if he was able to. Soon the Wood-elves would be destroyed. And then there would be no one to oppose him, and the entire Mirkwood would be his. Only his._

---

Elladan's cry of denial made the Mirkwood elves bow their heads in sorrow. Elrohir stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his distressed brother, trying to soothe a pain that could not be soothed.

Elrond watched his two sons and felt his heart shatter into pieces that would never come together again.

---

When Legolas returned, his face was deadly pale and his eyes were wide in horror. "Many tracks…" He gasped in distress. All of his former cheerfulness had disappeared. "Men… horses…"

Aragorn worriedly grasped his friend's shoulders and steadied him. "Be still, _mellon nîn_, it will be well," he said softly. "Tell me what happened."

"No, it won't be well!" Legolas suddenly shouted. "They have sent an army, Aragorn! An army! They will fight my father!"

The ranger gasped as the full impact of what the elf was saying hit him. Mirkwood was at war. "Do not worry, Legolas, your father is strong. These men cannot defeat the elves. They are not prepared for such a war."

"Oh, yes, they are," Legolas said bitterly. "And it is not only men. You know that Merzak also has orcs under his command. And I am sure my father is distressed over my absence and will not be prepared to meet them." The last words were spoken with a slight hint of guilt.

"Then we have another reason to reach Mirkwood as fast as possible," the man said. To his horror, the elf quickly shook his head.

"We cannot."

Aragorn looked up and stared at his friend in disbelief. "What?!"

"You heard me — we cannot. There is an army standing between us and home. There is no way we can pass by the army unnoticed with you barely able to move. And if we arrive after the war has started, we will be caught up in the battle. And you are in no condition to fight."

"You are right, Legolas," the man said suddenly. "_We_ cannot do it. But _you_ can. You can go faster than the army and pass by it unnoticed. I could wait for you here, or I could follow at a distance."

"This is not an option," the elf said firmly. "We go together."

"What do you suggest then?" Aragorn asked confused. "We cannot stay here. There are still guards looking for us."

"No, we cannot stay here," Legolas agreed. "And we cannot travel towards Mirkwood. Therefore, there is only one option left. We go the opposite way. We do not go down, but up the mountains."

The man stared at the snowy peaks of the Grey Mountains. The climb up would be hard and slow, especially in his condition. It was early spring, and the snow and ice had not melted yet.

The elf seemed to read his friend's thoughts. "I know it will not be easy," he said softly. "But I will help you. We can do this, Aragorn. We will find a shelter and we will wait there as long as the danger is gone. They will never think about looking for us up there."

"How long do you think we will need to wait? We have no food, no supplies!" The ranger argued. The idea seemed senseless to him.

"We must find a way!" Legolas stated passionately. "I may not have my bow with me, but we will find a way to hunt, I know it. We have greater chances to survive there than here or if we return home!"

_I have greater chances to survive there_, the man thought sadly. _And you, my friend, have perfectly good chances to survive if you return home_. He hesitated before he voiced his final argument.

"Your father needs you, Legolas! He grieves, of that I am sure. He needs to know that you live. And your kingdom needs you now!"

"Don't you think I know this?" The elf snapped angrily. Then he sighed sadly. "Forgive me, I know that you want us to do what is best for everyone. And best for me. But you are wrong, Estel. If I go home and leave you behind, this would not be the best for me." He raised his head and their eyes locked. When he spoke again, his voice was strong and determined. "I will not lose you again. I cannot."

The man suddenly nodded. He understood. The dull blue eyes and the scream of utter despair still haunted him. He would not risk causing his friend more grief.

Legolas silently helped him stand, and they walked slowly up the mountains. Aragorn suddenly stopped and looked back. "We need to hide our tracks," he whispered urgently.

"We have no time. We need to leave this place as soon as possible," the elf said, "Besides, there is no need. No one will follow us."

He had no idea how wrong he was.

**TBC**

_Thanks for reading so far, I think there are about three or four chapters left. And then you'll have another story I've been planning for some time._

_Special note to __**the randomer**__: You sweet thing, I am so touched (hug). Thanks for the constant support!_

9


	12. You Do Not Deserve to Die

_**A/N 1**__: I am so sorry this took a month to update! It was physically impossible to update it any time earlier. Thank you so much for the great reviews! Without them this update would have taken much longer. (hugs all reviewers)_

_**A/N 2: **__Yesterday was Oct. 30, a very special date for me. Exactly a year ago I became 'StarLight' and posted the very first chapter of my first story ever. I just wanted to thank the readers who read it back then and witnessed my 'birth' as a writer. Thank you!_

_Welcome to my new wonderful reader, __**Nebraskafan**__! I hope you get an email soon, so that I can reply to you properly ;-)_

**Beta: **Calenlass Greenleaf

-

_**12. "You Do Not Deserve to Die"**_

The snow crunched softly under their feet. The two beings stopped their ascent and gazed tiredly at the grey peak they were trying to climb. The strong wind whipped their hair into their faces, and the elf thought it was a miracle that the gale didn't blow them away.

Climbing up the Grey Mountains had seemed such a good idea only a few hours ago. He sighed and gazed worriedly at his injured companion. The man's brow was covered with beads of sweat, and the pain was evident in his eyes although he was trying hard to conceal it.

"We need to rest," Legolas stated firmly.

"Why, my friend?" Aragorn asked innocently. "You need to have a smoke? Worry not, I still have my pipe."

"Stop that!" The elf snapped and tiredly shook his head. During the entire trek the ranger had missed no opportunity to jest about his love for pipe-weed.

"No need to be ashamed, Legolas," the man continued with a mischievous grin. "You can freely admit that you miss the smoke. I know that you do."

The elf glared in response and resisted his urge to let go of his friend and let him fall to the cold ground. _I wonder if he would be laughing then_, he thought bitterly. _The insufferable human is fortunate I am still shaken by his presumable death. I am too easy on him although he deserves no mercy._

Legolas silently cursed his own kindheartedness towards the ruthless ranger and gently eased the injured man to the ground. "I want to rest because you need it," he said.

"Of course that is your excuse," his friend replied cheerfully.

The elf glared at him once again. _Maybe he is not feeling as bad as I though. I should stop spoiling him._ He was about to reply something when a sudden wave of dizziness assaulted him. Legolas bowed his pale face hoping that his friend would not notice. There was no need to worry Aragorn with that. The elf knew very well what was wrong with him, but realized that nothing could be done about it.

Fortunately, the man didn't seem to notice anything. He lay silently on the snowy ground, gazing at the dark sky. He felt slightly regretful at teasing his suffering friend, but he had to do it. The elf was too worried about him, and he didn't want his friend to worry. So he tried to take Legolas' mind off of his condition, and the only way he could think of was jesting about the pipe.

"Legolas, do you have my pipe-weed?" He asked suddenly. He was not teasing anymore; he really needed a smoke.

The elf grinned smugly. "Oh no, I do not. And even if I did, I would have never given it to you. But fortunately the pipe-weed was left in your cloak."

"My cloak?" Aragorn rose from the ground and frowned in confusion. "You had my cloak? Where is it? You didn't throw it away, did you?"

"No, I gave it to Elrohir," Legolas replied, momentarily forgetting that Aragorn knew nothing of his meeting with his foster brother.

"What?" The young man turned sharply and stared at his friend. "Ro was here?"

"Yes, he is the one who freed me, and…" Legolas paused and shifted guiltily. "Well, he thinks that you are dead."

Aragorn rose to his feet immediately, but fell to his knees. Legolas hastened to help him, but the man raised his hand to stop his friend. "This is it, Legolas," he stated firmly. "We are going back."

The elf shook his head. "No, we are not. First of all, you can barely walk. Second, we are far enough from Gradek already, we only need to find a shelter where we can wait."

The man locked eyes with his friend, and when he spoke, his voice was firm and determined. "They think I am dead, Legolas! Do you even remember what that did to you? Can you imagine what it will do to my family?"

The elf crouched in front of the kneeling human, grabbed his tunic and pulled him forward. "Yes, Aragorn, believe it or not, I _do_ remember what it did to me! And I don't think I will ever forget it. Trust me—my heart aches to know that Elrohir or anybody else is going through this. But as much as I do not want to do this to them, I do not want to experience it again. And this time for real. This is why you are staying here. And that means that I am staying here as well."

"But -" the ranger tried to protest one last time, but the look on his friend's face stopped him.

"You are not going back there, Estel!" The elf's voice had lost its harshness and was sounding weak and defeated. "I cannot lose you again. I would not bear it."

"Shh, all right, Legolas, all right," the man wrapped his arms around his now trembling friend. "As you wish, we will stay here. I am here, _mellon nîn_, I am not going anywhere. I am safe here, we are both safe here, I promise."

Scared blue eyes looked at him, silently questioning if to believe those words. Aragorn smiled slightly. "Have I ever broken a promise to you? I promised to come back, did I not?"

Legolas smiled in return and sighed in relief. "Thank you," he murmured. "I am sorry for my weakness, Estel, but you scared me with those suggestions of going back. Let us rest now, you need it."

"Agreed." The man stretched on the snow, turned to his side and closed his eyes. "Go to sleep, Legolas, no one will find us here."

The elf was about to comply and rest; as much as he hated to admit it, he was weary. But then his worried gaze fell on his friend's form, trembling in the cold. Hastily, he took off his own cloak and wrapped it around the human, but it did little good. The freezing wind was blowing harshly in their faces, making even him feel the chill.

"We need to find a shelter," he murmured to himself. His gaze traveled around, but found none. At the same time his friend's shivers seemed to have increased, and he frowned. This was not going to give the man the rest he needed.

He thought about various possibilities for a moment, and swiftly sat next to the lying human, cradling his head in his lap. He turned his back towards the wind, so that his body could serve as a shield and at least the man's head would be protected from the blowing wind and snow.

"Better?" He asked softly, smiling slightly as the pained face before him relaxed.

"No," Aragorn murmured sleepily, barely opening his eyes. "This way you will get no sleep, elf. Leave me, I am alright."

"Worry not, I can sleep in this position," Legolas lied. "Go back to sleep, you need your strength."

"I know what you want, Legolas," the man whispered weakly, his eyes already closed, giving in to sleep. "You want me to fall asleep first, so that you can smoke my pipe and I wouldn't know."

The elf chuckled. "Mind you words, human, if you do not wish to sleep on the ground." He waited for a reply, but none came, and he smiled when he realized that his friend was already asleep. He shook his head in amusement, but the simple motions made another wave of dizziness assault him.

Legolas bit his lip and waited for it to go away. It mattered not. Yes, he needed his healers, but it would have to wait. They could not go back.

Only a few hours ago he had believed that he would never again see the man who now slept peacefully in his arms. And now he was safe, and Legolas would do anything to keep things this way. His grip on his friend's shoulders tightened instinctively and his eyes narrowed in determination. They would not go back. They would find a safe shelter in the mountains even if this was the last thing he would do.

---

He leaned on a wall and stopped to catch his breath. It was not easy for an elf to tire, but his wild rush and the fear that drove him had pushed all air out of his lungs.

The young elf straightened and nervously smoothed his long dark hair that had been tousled during his flight. His cheeks were still slightly flushed, but otherwise he looked calm and composed.

Slender fingers curled into a fist and knocked on the door. He paused to listen, but no answer came and no sound was heard. The elf sighed impatiently, time was running short and they didn't have a moment to lose. He knocked again, harder this time. Again no answer followed, and the elf turned the knob and took a tentative peek inside.

"My Lord?" He whispered and looked around the room. His eyes widened in horror when he realized that it was empty. He had to find the King, and find him fast.

The messenger suddenly groaned as he realized where his liege would be. Giving the empty hall a last, sad look, he turned around and walked toward his Prince's chamber.

---

When Aragorn opened his eyes, Legolas was seated in the same position as he last remembered him, and was gazing at his face. A smile graced his lips when he saw that his friend had awoken, and he brushed away a strand of wavy hair that had fallen across the man's eyes.

"Do you feel any better?" The elf asked.

Aragorn completely ignored the question. "You have not slept at all, have you?" He asked incredulously and sighed at Legolas' feigned innocent smile. "Stubborn elf, you will be the death of me," he murmured in exasperation. An amused smile suddenly spread across his face. "Did you at least smoke?" He asked.

Legolas chuckled. By now he had learned not to be irritated by the jest. "I wish I could have, but the flint and pipe-weed remained in your cloak," he said.

"I see," Aragorn answered with a grin. "It must be hard for you."

"Unbearable," Legolas said, returning the grin. But his eyes turned serious almost instantly. "Can you walk?" He asked.

Aragorn nodded and his friend helped him rise to his feet. Yes, if 'being able to stand without falling while being carefully supported by an elf' was the definition of 'walk', certainly, Aragorn was able to walk. But the man could not make a single step by himself, and Legolas frowned worriedly. The night's rest had done little good. They needed to find shelter, but they could not go very far.

The elf gently lowered his friend back to the ground and crouched next to him. "It will do us no good to wander around looking for shelter until what little is left of your strength wanes completely," he said. "Wait for me here, I will go and look for a place to stay. I will not be away long. Even if I find nothing, I will come back soon to see how you fare."

Aragorn nodded in understanding. "Go, _mellon nîn_, but be careful. I do not want something ill to befall you while I am away."

The elf chuckled. "It is more likely that something ill befalls me while I am with you, human! You seem to bring bad fortune upon yourself and the ones around you." He placed a finger at the man's mouth to hush his protest. "Speak not, you need to save your strength," Legolas said, and adjusted the cloak to make the man lie more comfortably. He lightly squeezed Aragorn's hand before he rose, and his brow furrowed in worry. It was cold as ice.

"I wish we could light a fire," he said sadly. But it was impossible, they had no wood, and the flint had been left with the cloak.

Aragorn tried to smile reassuringly. "Worry not, my friend, I have been cold before. It is nothing that I cannot survive. Go!"

Legolas gave his friend a last worried look, before rushing up the hill. The man watched the elf disappear from sight and lay back down, staring at the grey sky. He hoped Legolas would find shelter soon.

The Sun had to be somewhere up there, above the clouds, but she did nothing to show her presence. The Grey Mountains were snowy and cold even though spring had recently arrived. Noon passed and the air was no warmer than during the night. The wind intensified, and the injured human tried to wrap Legolas' cloak more tightly around his freezing body. Heavy eyelids closed and he gave in to sleep.

He knew not how long he had slept, but it seemed too short when a slender hand shook him urgently. "You better have a good reason to wake me up," he mumbled sleepily, glaring at the cheerful elf above him.

"I found it," Legolas announced happily, choosing to ignore his friend's irritation. "I found a place where we can stay. It is a small cave and is not far away."

"Cave?" Aragorn tried to sit up, immediately awoken. "You hate caves."

"It is better than staying out in the open, and you need a shelter," Legolas said firmly and helped the human rise.

The elf had spoken true, the cave was not far away, and they reached it despite their slow pace. Legolas carefully laid his friend on the ground and rose.

Or rather, _tried_ to rise. As soon as he was standing on his feet, the world started spinning around, and he fell to his knees with a groan, his hand touching his forehead. For a moment he could not hear anything, and then he suddenly became aware of Aragorn, shouting his name in alarm.

The world gradually stopped spinning and he tentatively opened his eyes. He smiled encouragingly at the worried silver gaze and rubbed his temple. "I am alright, no need to fuss," he whispered somewhat weakly.

"No, you are not all right, Legolas," the man said firmly. "This is not the first time this happened, I have seen you several times feeling sick after we left Gradek. I am sure you know what is causing this, and you are going to tell me."

The elf groaned inwardly. So Aragorn had noticed. "It all started when the guards took you away," he admitted softly. "I was feeling unwell, but I thought it was because… well… just because I was fading."

Aragorn's eyes widened at the unexpected confession, and he clasped his friend's forearm. "But I am here now, and you are overcoming the effects of the grief," he said. "But those symptoms still remain. So there must be something else. You know what it is, don't you, Legolas?"

"I do," the elf murmured and looked away guiltily.

"Will you not tell me?" Aragorn asked, his voice gentle but firm.

"It began when I was home, poisoned and worried about you," Legolas started, still looking away. "My father did not want to send anyone to look for you, so I had to come myself, despite his will. But the poison was destroying my body and I could barely move. The healers gave me a potion to fight the poison, but the dose they recommended was not enough to keep me on my feet, and so I –"

"You overdosed!" Aragorn supplied incredulously. "Legolas, you are insane! Do you not know that an antidote can often be a poison by itself?"

"I had to find you," the elf said. "I was unable to walk without the potion. And, human, please do not pretend that you wouldn't have done the same if you were me."

Aragorn sighed in defeat. There was nothing he could say to that. "We must go back," he stated firmly. "You need to see your healers. I do not have any herbs, and I do not know what potion they gave you. I suppose you do not know what it was?"

Legolas was thoughtful. "Hmm, I believe the color was dark-reddish, and it tasted strange, but I do not remember well."

"Very helpful," the man muttered with a sigh.

"Forgive me, my friend, my knowledge of healing is very limited. I classify the various kinds of herbs as 'green' and 'brown'," Legolas said and grinned guiltily.

"It matters not, I would not have been able to help you anyway," Aragorn said. "You must see your healers as soon as possible. We are heading back _now_."

The elf stubbornly crossed his arms across his chest and shook his head. "I am not going anywhere and neither are you. We are staying here, until –" The elf could not complete his sentence. His face suddenly paled and his eyes widened in horror. "Did you hear that?"

Aragorn sighed. "Do not try to change the topic, Legolas, I know better than that!" But then his eyes turned serious and he stared at the cave entrance. He had heard it too. "Someone is coming," he whispered, and the elf nodded. He wildly looked around, trying to find something he could use as a weapon. His bow and knives were taken by Merzak, and they had nothing to defend themselves.

_The only thing we posses is this bloody pipe_, Legolas thought bitterly. _But unless Aragorn can make the intruders suffocate by his terrible smoke, it will not be of much help._

His eyes finally found a rock that could serve as a decent weapon. He rushed towards it, but froze in his tracks, giving out a cry of joy and surprise.

"Hirvegil!" Legolas ran forward and clasped his friend's shoulders. "Thank the Valar you are alive! You had me so worried."

The raven-haired elf smiled. "I am so relieved to find you, Legolas. I was starting to lose hope, but now my heart rejoices to see you alive and well."

"He is not well," a voice grunted, and Hirvegil's eyes widened in surprise.

"Estel! I thought you… I thought you were dead!"

A flash of pain passed through Legolas' eyes at the recent memory. _No, he is not dead, and is not going to be any time soon_, he vowed silently. The man didn't notice the sudden grief on his friend's face and turned towards Hirvegil.

"You saw my brother? How is he?" He asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"The thought of your death has grieved him deeply," the elf answered sadly. "I fear for him."

_Wonderful_, Legolas thought angrily. _Now he will wish to go back even more. _He locked eyes with his elven friend and shook his head in warning, but stopped when he noticed that Hirvegil had paled and stopped breathing, as if he had suddenly remembered something.

"_Mellon nîn_," the black-haired elf whispered, his voice low and fearful. "Where is Pelilas?"

Aragorn looked down and Legolas' face twisted in pain. Hirvegil looked at them and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "He is dead then," he muttered. "Is he?"

---

A slender pale hand was placed on top of the bowed head, and long fingers gently stroked the silky dark hair. "My child," Elrond whispered, trying to control his voice, "we must leave now. We made a promise to Thranduil; we must find Legolas and bring him back home."

Elladan lifted his face, which had been buried in his twin's chest, and turned towards his father. Elrond gasped and took a step back, frightened by his son's pained expression. No, this could not be! To lose one son was painful enough, he would never be able to bear the loss of another.

"As you wish, _ada_," Elladan said, his voice soft and emotionless. He rose and turned towards the mountains, but his empty gaze was focused somewhere beyond the snowy peaks.

Elrohir gently squeezed his arm, but received no response, and his sad eyes turned towards Elrond. "_Ada_, I promised Legolas to bring his kinsmen to safety," he said, his gaze moving toward the group of Mirkwood elves who followed him.

"We can aid you in your search for Prince Legolas, my Lord," a tall elf said, and his companions nodded in confirmation.

Elrond looked at them and shook his head. "Your home is under attack," he answered. "You will be more needed there. Your King needs you. Return to him, and bring him news of his son. Tell him that Legolas has taken the antidote, and we will soon bring him back safely."

The elven lord looked at his sons and sighed in temporary relief. The sorrow and despair on the identical fair faces was replaced by determination. They had a purpose, something to live and fight for. They had to find Legolas.

But Elrond knew very well that after they had found the prince, grief would claim their hearts once again. And this thought filled his mind with dark fear.

---

"No!" Hirvegil cried defiantly. "I will not believe it. I cannot."

"It was never Pelilas' fault," Aragorn said softly. "I believe that someone stands behind all this, some greater evil that wishes to destroy your realm. Pelilas' actions were directed and he had no choice."

"Still, I cannot believe it. I trusted him! I have always trusted him! He wanted to save you, Legolas, I know it! This is why we came here!"

"He did not come to save me," the prince said sadly. "He came to mock me. He came to tell me that he had directed all this and that it had been his revenge."

Hirvegil raised his face. He brushed away a tear and tried to push away the shadows from his eyes. "There will be time to grieve for the past," he said softly. "But now we must take care of the present. We need to return home, Legolas. Your father needs you."

The prince shook his head. "We cannot, my friend. Even if I wanted to, we have no choice anymore. Estel cannot stay on his feet."

"You do not need me to return, _mellon nîn_," Aragorn said. "I am safe here, hidden from the snow and the wind. I can wait for you here; you do not need to worry."

"I am not leaving you injured and alone," Legolas said firmly.

"Estel is right, my friend," Hirvegil said suddenly. "He can survive without you help. It is your father who cannot."

"_Adar_ is not injured," Legolas replied stubbornly.

"His heart is wounded deeper than you think, _mellon nîn_," Hirvegil said sadly. "I saw him when you left, Legolas. His spirit was broken. He will have no strength to face Merzak and his men and orcs. He needs to see you! He needs you beside him! Only you can mend the hurts his heart has sustained."

Legolas' eyes were closed, and the pain was evident on his face. "Very well then," he finally whispered and opened his glistening eyes. "If _adar_ needs me, I will go." He walked to Aragorn and cupped the man's face in his right hand. "Be safe, _mellon nîn_, I will return soon. May the Valar watch over you while I am gone." His gaze lingered on his friend's bruised face. He was reluctant to leave the man so soon after he had lost him and found him again, but his father needed him even more.

Finally, he managed to look away, and blue eyes turned towards Hirvegil. "Take good care of him," he said. "Make sure he is warm, and do not let him exert himself, he is a terrible patient," he added with a fond smile.

Hirvegil hesitated. "Legolas… Legolas I …."

"What? What is it, _mellon nîn_?" The prince asked worriedly.

"Do you not see, Legolas?" Aragorn asked softly. "_You_ are his friend… and his charge."

The prince's eyes widened and he stared at his elven friend in disbelief. "You do not mean to come with me, do you?" Hirvegil nodded slightly, and Legolas gasped in shock. "Estel is not staying here alone," he said calmly. "I order you to stay."

"I will not leave you, Legolas," Hirvegil protested. "It is my duty to see to your safety, and, besides, Estel is safer in this cave than you are going to be when you rush to the battlefield."

"He is right," Aragorn said. "And he doesn't even know that you have overdosed."

"You have what?" Hirvegil stared at his friend in shock. "Legolas, I am staying with you and this is the end of it!"

"As you wish," Legolas said coldly, sat on a stone and folded his arms across his chest. "You are staying with me. And I am staying here."

Aragorn and Hirvegil sighed and exchanged an exasperated glance. "Legolas, your people need you!" The elf said. "Don't you see? They cannot face an enemy despaired and disheartened as they are! They need to know that their Prince is among them and will not let them fall into darkness."

Legolas' face was bowed and twisted in pain. It was obvious that he was leading an internal battle. Hirvegil was pained to do this to his friend, but it was for his own good. "Do you want your father to fade, Legolas?" He shouted finally.

This seemed to be all that the prince needed, and he fell to his knees with a quiet sob. Hirvegil walked to him and quickly wrapped his arms around him. "Worry not, Legolas, Estel will be safe, I promise. He will have everything he needs." He took out his water skin and the pack of food Elrohir had given him and left them beside the lying human.

Legolas lifted his face and gazed into his friend's dark blue eyes. "No," he muttered. "I will not leave him and my father will not fade. I will stay here, and you will return, my friend. You will tell _ada_ that I am well. You want me to be safe, and I will be safe in this cave."

"No," Aragorn said suddenly. "Your father needs to see _you_, my friend. Worry not, Hirvegil will stay with me." The said elf frowned in confusion and stared at the man. "Yes, Hirvegil, I ask you to stay with me. I am afraid I will need your help. Trust in your prince, he is strong enough to reach home by himself."

Both elves were greatly surprised by the man's words. Legolas was glad that his friend was finally willing to accept help, but at the same time it worried him greatly. For the man to admit that he needed help, his condition must be very bad indeed.

He silently knelt in front of Aragorn and took the man's hands in his own. "Estel, what is wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Nothing, Legolas, I just do not feel strong enough to stay here by myself," the ranger said innocently.

Legolas eyed him suspiciously. "Is there anything I might wish to know?" He asked, gently brushing away some strands of dark hair from the pale forehead.

"No," the man replied sincerely._ No, my friend, I am sure you do not 'wish' to know this. It will not lighten your spirit._

Legolas relaxed somewhat, although he was still suspicious of his friend. "You will stay with him then?" He asked Hirvegil.

The elf nodded reluctantly. He seemed to have no choice.

Legolas smiled in relief and squeezed the man's pale hand. "Wait here for me. Promise me to be here and in one piece when I return."

Aragorn smiled back, trying to reassure his friend. "I promise," he replied seriously. "I will wait for you."

The golden-haired elf rose, said his goodbyes his friends, and left the cave. Hirvegil stared wordlessly at the cave opening. He could not still comprehend what had just happened. He could not believe they had let his prince go alone, weakened by the overdose.

"He is far enough now," Aragorn's voice took him out of his thoughts. "It is time for you to follow him. But do not let him see you too soon or he might return."

Hirvegil grinned as he suddenly understood the man's plan. "Thank you, Estel," he said sincerely, clasping Aragorn's shoulder. Then he turned towards the entrance and swiftly walked after his prince.

Although his friends had done everything possible to reassure him, Legolas' heart was heavy. There was a sense of dark foreboding in his mind that filled him with fear. But his fear would have been greater if he knew that his injured friend was left alone.

And his fear would have been even greater if he knew that Hirvegil was not the only one who had followed their tracks. And since the route he followed was different from the path he had used to climb up, he never met the lone figure that was quickly approaching the cave where Aragorn waited for his return.

---

The messenger knocked softly on the door, and opened it slowly after he heard an answer. The sight nearly broke his heart. King Thranduil was sitting on his son's bed, his hands clutching a green tunic. His head was bowed and his gaze was lost and empty.

"My Lord," he whispered softly, as if not to interrupt his king's trance. "King Thranduil?"

The king nodded imperceptibly to acknowledge the other elf's presence.

"We are under attack," the messenger continued. "An army of men and orcs is advancing upon us."

"Captain Miresgal will meet them," the king said, his voice soft and dull.

The messenger paled as despair stabbed his heart as a knife. "Forgive me, my lord, but we need _you_. The warriors need to see you, they need to know that you are among us, that we can fight and prevail."

"You need me not," Thranduil said, not tearing his gaze from the green tunic in his hands. "I can be of no help."

The messenger bowed his head in sorrow and closed the door respectfully. If their king had given up, then they were truly lost.

But then he straightened and his eyes narrowed in determination. No, it was too early to despair. All Elves were brave and fierce warriors, ready to protect their homes and families. They have never been defeated before and they would not be defeated this time.

---

Aragorn heard the footsteps, but there was nothing he could do. He could not stand on his feet, and even if he managed to rise, he had nowhere to go. So the only thing he could do was to wait for the man to come.

"I am not surprised," he muttered. "But I have to admit I expected you to send one of your henchmen. I never thought you would come yourself. Should I be honored?"

"If you are honored by my great desire to kill you, I suppose, yes," Merzak answered. "Where is your elf?"

"_My_ _elf_ is safe and out of your reach," the ranger replied calmly.

Merzak cursed under his breath, but quickly regained his composure. "No one is out of my reach. Soon all Mirkwood Elves will be destroyed."

"I think not," Aragorn said. "Besides, your battle strategies astound me. You send your men to war leaderless, while you waste your time in petty misplaced revenge."

"I will join my men as soon as I am done with you," Merzak said coldly.

"Will you not listen to me first?"

"Listen to what?" The man shouted impatiently.

"The truth," Aragorn said mysteriously. "Do you not want to know who killed your wife and your daughter? Do you not care to learn why they died?"

"I know very well who killed them, scum!" Merzak hissed, kicking the injured ranger in the ribcage. "I am tired of listening to your lies!"

"Remember the elf that was killed in the dungeons?" Aragorn continued, ignoring Merzak's words and the new pain in his chest. "He was the one who killed them, wasn't he? Wasn't he the one who told you that Legolas had sent him? He killed them all. He killed all women and children. This was not the work of the Elves of Mirkwood, but of a single, dark Elf."

"Do you really expect me to believe this?" Merzak whispered angrily.

The ranger ignored him and continued. "Pelilas used to be one of Legolas' closest friends. And I believe this is why someone, someone evil and powerful, chose to use him against his kingdom. He was captured by orcs and tormented for nearly fifty years, and had been wrongly convinced that it had been Legolas' fault. This is why he wanted to destroy all Mirkwood Elves. The murders weren't directed against you or the men of Gradek, they were directed against Legolas."

"Enough!" Merzak shouted and grabbed Aragorn's tunic, "I am not in the mood for fairy tales, ranger!" He pulled the injured man outside, and the freezing wind blew at their faces. Aragorn tried to resist, but his attempts were futile and he finally let himself be dragged away.

Merzak took out his sword. "You will finally face justice, ranger! Your punishment will be too gentle for all the wrongs you have done," he said and raised the shining blade.

The Captain of Gradek had walked on the snow, and had not realized that it was _only_ snow beneath his feet. The snow had accumulated at the edge of a cliff, and Merzak had unintentionally walked on it, leaving the solid rock behind him. But once he had stepped, it could no longer support the man's weight and gave in.

Merzak cried out and desperately grabbed the edge. His fingers were stiff and frozen, and he breathed hard, desperately trying to hold on.

Aragorn crept forward and leaned over the cliff. "It is wise to watch your step carefully if you are on the mountains," he said.

The man's dark eyes narrowed in anger. "Stop playing your games, ranger, and just kill me!" He shouted.

"Kill you?" Aragorn shook his head. "I think not. No, Merzak, I think that you do not deserve to die." The Captain stared at him in confusion, and he continued. "You only want to revenge your loved ones, as any human would do. You were manipulated by Pelilas, and I believe that he was manipulated by some greater evil. You were the last pawn in the game."

"Do you still expect me to believe this?" Merzak asked weakly. He was trying hard to keep his hold, but the rock was cold and slippery.

"Yes, I do," Aragorn said suddenly, his voice calm and secure. "For now I have no reason to lie."

Merzak frowned, pondering on the ranger's words. Aragorn took this as a good sign and continued. "My life no longer depends on you. I can kill you in one simple move. Why would I need to deceive you now? Your life is in my hands. If I was who you believe me to be, would I not use this chance to mock you? Would I not use this chance to express a sick pleasure in the deaths of your loved ones? No, Merzak, I am not who you think I am, and neither is Legolas. Neither of us wished any harm to come upon you or upon your people, and my heart aches that you were involved in such a dreadful way."

The man stared at Aragorn in doubt and confusion, not sure what to think. But he was not ready to believe the ranger, not yet. Or was he?

Merzak had no time to sort out his thoughts. His frozen fingers lost their grip on the rock, and he cried in fear when he felt that he was falling.

The ranger instinctively stretched his arm and grabbed the falling man. But he was lying on slippery snow, and his strength was not enough to support the new weight. His body slid over the cliff and he fell down together with Merzak.

The last thing Aragorn saw was the frozen ground, flying at him with alarming speed. The last thing he heard was the loud crack inside his chest. And the last thing he felt was the unbearable pain that claimed his entire body.

And then he felt nothing.

**TBC**

13


	13. He Will Need This

_Note: I am so sorry I left such a terrible cliffie last time and the update came so late. I wanted to post the next chapter much, much sooner, I was sure I would have it finished in less than a week after Chapter 12 was posted. But then I was faced with a series of unforeseeable problems, including the death of a close relative, and it was really hard for me to write for a while. Then I could write again, but I was really busy. I will do my best to write and post the next chapter sooner. It will be the last chapter of this story, and after that a next one starts._

_Note to __**Nebraskafan**__: Hi! Unfortunately you can't post anything without a penname. To post something on this site you need an account (which comes with a penname), and to create an account you need an email first, so getting an email would be the first step. And, OF COURSE your reviews are appreciated :-)_

_Beta: Kalisona_

_Dedications:_

_First of all, this chapter is dedicated to __**Kalisona**__, who asked me not to kill a certain character almost everyone else hated :-). This almost made me forgive her insane idea to found a PSL (Pelilas Still Lives) society. (--shakes head in disapproval--). I have to say that I strongly oppose this group's ideology, so I am not answering any questions about how to join :P_

_Second, this is dedicated to __**The Randomer**__, who suggested what should happen to Thranduil in this chapter. Actually the first scene was already written before I received your review, but I was delighted to see that we think alike :)_

_**13. "He Will Need This"**_

The elf crouched to avoid the scimitar swung at his head. He thrust a knife at his opponent, but the vile creature stepped back. Their gazes locked for a second, and he could see the orc's small eyes, shining with hatred and malice.

Another thrust with the knife and the foul creature fell dead. But what about the next one? He turned around and could not suppress a gasp. The forest was swarming with heavily armed men and orcs, fighting with a passion they had not expected to encounter.

The elves were fiercely defending their home, but many of them were starting to lose hope. More men and orcs fell, but new ones came. It was hard to tell if they were outnumbered or not, since the numerous trees blocked the view and no one could see the entire army, but such a large group had not attacked them in a long time.

A shout alerted him that something was happening. He quickly looked around and gasped in surprise. There, mounted on a white mare, was King Thranduil, tall and proud, his eyes shimmering in rage. True, shadows of grief still lingered in the blue orbs, but they were pushed away by anger and determination. These men had hurt his son. These men had dared attack his home. And they would pay for that. No, he would never leave his people to face this threat leaderless and desperate.

"The King! The King is here!" Shouts of joy and relief announced his arrival, and he smiled sadly. Yes, those men would soon see what it meant to hurt a son of Thranduil.

---

Merzak groaned and rubbed his temple. He looked around, slightly stunned, and frowned in confusion. The fall he had taken had been much shorter than he had expected, and the rock was covered with soft snow, so it was not so surprising that he still lived. What was surprising, however, was that he had no severe injuries.

The man gasped in horror and paled when he realized why he had come out of this unscratched. Something had broken his fall. He stared, terrified, at the object that had been between him and the rock.

There, amidst the crimson-colored snow, lay the young ranger's broken body. His face was half-buried in snow, and his leg was bent at an odd angle.

Merzak watched transfixed, feeling his breathing accelerate. "What have I done?" He whispered, terrified. This young man, this _boy_ he had tried so hard to kill had now saved his life. And how had he thanked him? The last words he had spoken to the ranger had been of anger and distrust.

He had blamed the elves for killing his family. He had despised them for murdering innocent children. But was he any better than what he had imagined the elves to be? Had he not tried to kill this man, who was but a mere child to him?

He stretched his arm and very slowly and carefully, as if the ranger was made of glass, turned him aside so that he was lying on his back. The man stared terrified at the pale, youthful face, marred by a single cut across the temple. A single cut bleeding slowly.

Bleeding.

Merzak laughed hysterically, almost like a madman, and buried his hands in the snow to calm himself and relax his tense nerves. Bleeding. Dead men didn't bleed.

He leaned over the body and brought his dagger close to the ranger's lips. Then he examined it carefully and sighed in relief when he saw the tiny mist on the blade. The young man was still breathing.

Merzak shook him gently. "Ranger?" He called and blushed in embarrassment. The man had saved his life, and he didn't even know his name. The elf had called him something, but Merzak could not remember what it was. "My lad?" He tried again. "Please wake up."

He melted a handful on snow between his palms and sprinkled the water at the pale face. The he slapped non-too-gently several times the ranger's cheek and shook him once again.

The unconscious man moaned softly and slowly shook his head, as if to chase the intruder away and remain in the blissful darkness. But Merzak would have none of that and shook him, more forcefully this time.

Two pain-filled eyes opened widely and tried to focus. Suddenly they fixed on the man above him, still holding a dagger in his hand, and pain was swiftly replaced by fear.

Merzak sighed in relief. "You scared me," he whispered.

Aragorn blinked, still staring at the dagger. _Strange, I could have said the same_, he thought.

The older man seemed to read his thoughts and chuckled softly. "Fear me not, lad, I will not hurt you." He paused, looking guiltily at the snowy ground. "Why?" He asked. "Why did you catch me? Why didn't you leave me to fall?"

"I… I told you… already," Aragorn said, his voice soft and wheezing. Merzak winced. He knew very well what the wheezing meant. "I told you…" The ranger continued, his voice getting softer with every word. "I think that… you… don't deserve to die."

Merzak bowed his head. "I am not sure of that any more. My grief blinded me and I caused you much pain. I deeply regret everything I did to you."

"You must apologize to Legolas," the ranger said softly. "I might be able to forgive you, but I am not sure about him. You did to him something he will never forget."

"I know," Merzak whispered remorsefully. "I poisoned him."

Aragorn sighed. _No, not that_, he thought, but felt too weak to speak his thoughts aloud. _You made him believe I was dead. I doubt he will ever forgive you._

Merzak raised his head determinedly. There would be time for regret and apologies later. There was something more urgent he had to do first. "You need a healer," he said. "I will bring you back to Gradek. Most of the healers left with the army to help the wounded, but still a few remained to care for those left behind. They can help you."

The young ranger slowly shook his head. "I can't… be moved," he wheezed, and once again the Captain was scared by how weak this voice sounded. "I have broken ribs."

"How many?" Merzak asked. He had guessed that much.

"Many," Aragorn replied simply. "They are badly broken and dislocated. If I am moved, even slightly, they will puncture my lungs, I can feel it. I need a skillful healer to set them properly. Are you able to do that?"

Merzak shook his head in horror. He doubted that even the healers left in Gradek would be able to do this. The better ones had left with the army. "I could look for help," he offered, at a loss at what to do.

"No!" Aragorn breathed. "You are… needed… for something more… important." Merzak was terrified at how fast the ranger was becoming weaker. Suddenly a coughing fit shook the young man's frame, and the Captain of Gradek tried to hold him still, hoping that the movement wouldn't dislocate the broken ribs even further. He watched as the man's face was growing paler, and his heart raced in fear.

---

The thin body shivered in the snow. Normally, he wouldn't have felt the cold, and it only showed how weakened his body was.

_I must remember never to overdose again_, Legolas thought bitterly. But, as it was, there was probably going to be no _again_. He was lying in the snow, his hands wrapped around his hurting stomach. The symptoms had intensified, and the exertion, worry, and cold did nothing to help his condition.

So many times he had thought that he needed to go on, that his father needed him. And so many times he had risen and fallen again. But now he had finally given up.

_At least Aragorn is safe_, he thought hopefully. _But ada is not._ This thought gave him no peace. His father needed him; his home needed him against the attack. That was what had pushed him forward for so long, but it was not enough.

He closed his eyes and tried to gather what little was left of his strength. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder, and if he had been stronger, he would have jumped in shock.

"I see that going by yourself was a great idea, _mellon nîn_," Hirvegil said sadly.

"What are you doing here?" Legolas asked, eyes wide in incomprehension. "How could you leave him alone?"

"Estel will be safe in the cave, it is you that I worry about," the elf replied.

"He made you come after me, did he not?" Legolas asked, ignoring his friend's comment, and Hirvegil nodded. "I should have known. You have to go back."

The dark-haired elf crossed his arms across his chest and looked at the crumpled form in his feet. "And leave you to die here? Legolas, Estel will be alright, I am sure. It is you and your father who need help now."

Legolas raised his head and Hirvegil gasped when he saw that the blue eyes were shimmering with moisture. "You do not understand, do you?" The golden-haired being asked, his voice low and thick. "I thought he was dead!"

Hirvegil winced at the intensity of emotions he heard in that voice. He quickly crouched down and embraced his prince. "I understand, _mellon nîn_. I understand so well."

Legolas buried his face in the other elf's tunic and sobbed quietly. "Of course you do, my friend, I am so sorry! I know what Pelilas' death is doing to you. But you cope with the grief so well. How do you do it?"

Hirvegil smiled grimly. "It is my love for my home, for you and for your father that keeps me going. And it should help you too."

"It is helping," Legolas nodded. "But I am so worried. He is badly injured and if someone finds him, he has no means to defend himself."

"No one will find him there. He is safe," Hirvegil assured. "Come. We have a long road before us, and you are not in your best shape." He helped his friend rise and lean on him. The two figures limped forward, until their keen ears detected the sound of battle.

---

The ranger finally stopped coughing and Merzak sighed in relief. "Your ribs… did they…?" He trailed off, afraid that the young human had sustained further damage.

Aragorn swiftly shook his head and closed his eyes to overcome the dizziness that assaulted him. His ribs and leg weren't the only body parts he had injured, and the large bump at the back of his head wasn't helping matters. "Do not worry… about me," he said with some difficulty. "You need… to stop… the war. You need to… go back to Gradek… take your fastest horse and ride… after the army." He paused and closed his eyes, and his breathing was shallow and accelerated. When he opened them, he saw that Merzak was shaking his head in denial.

"I cannot leave you here. You are badly injured and freezing, and I have no means to build a fire. You… you will not last long."

"But you must!" Aragorn tried to shout, but it swiftly sent him into another coughing fit. Merzak took a step forward to help him, but the ranger raised his hand to stop him. "Even if you stay, you cannot help me. I will die. But if you linger, many of your men, and many Wood-elves will die in vain."

"I cannot let you die alone!" Merzak protested.

Aragorn smiled sadly. "Believe me, I prefer to die alone, than to know that I have caused the death of many men and elves. Please go!"

Merzak hesitated, but he could not deny the wisdom in the young ranger's words. "I do not even know your name," he whispered.

"Call me Strider," the ranger provided.

"Strider," Merzak repeated, knowing that he would remember the name forever. "I could send help to you when I reach Gradek." Dark eyes locked with silver. They both knew it. Most probably no one in Gradek would be able to help the ranger. Besides, it would take time to find him in the snowy mountains, and he probably would not last long enough.

Merzak sighed and his gaze lingered for a last time on the injured man before him. The man, who was almost two times younger than him, but who had taught him so much. He turned to leave, but Aragorn called him back.

"Wait!" He hesitated briefly. He was wondering if what he was about to do would help Legolas, would give him something to hold on to, or would harm him even further. But finally he decided to do it. "Give this to Legolas," he finally said. "He will need it."

Merzak looked at the offered object in surprise, but took it. The he crouched down and wrapped his own coat around the ranger. "No… it will not help me… you need it more," the young man protested, but Merzak only shook his head and rose to his feet.

"It was an honor knowing you, Strider," he said seriously. "I shall never forget you."

He turned back and ran down the mountain, shaken by what had just happened.

---

The orc fell to his knees, and Hirvegil pulled his blade out of the foul creature's chest. He had found a small sword on the battlefield, and was trying to clear his way through the fighting and reach the palace. True to his name, Hirvegil was a sword master, but it was hard for him to fight while supporting his prince with his left arm.

"Cullas!" He shouted when he spotted an auburn-haired warrior. The elf looked at them and gaped in surprise. "Find the King!" Hirvegil continued. "Tell him that his son is here and needs help!"

He gazed hopefully at Cullas' retreating back, and helped Legolas stay upright. "Hold on, _mellon nîn_, we are home," he whispered while blocking a blow with his sword. "We are home."

Only a few minutes passed before he noticed a tall, golden-haired figure on a white mare, followed by an escort of riders. The elves fought their way through the battlefield and towards the two friends.

"Legolas!" Thranduil dismounted, or rather jumped from his steed, and rushed forward, quickly gathering his son in his arms.

"I am sorry, _ada_," the younger elf whispered and leaned his head on his father's shoulder. "I never meant to worry you."

"We will talk later. You need to rest now, _ion nîn_," Thranduil said gently and mounted his white steed, carefully holding his son in front of him. He needed to take him to the palace, which was safe, at least for the time being. The King hoped that their assailants would not get so far.

"My liege, he had taken the antidote, but is now experiencing the effects of overdosing," Hirvegil reported.

Thranduil nodded. This was new to him. The elves, who had been imprisoned in Gradek and freed by Elrohir had arrived after the battle had started and had not been able to find their King and tell him the news they bore.

"Thank you for everything you have done for my son, Hirvegil," he said. "Mount behind one of my warriors, and we will return to the palace. You need to rest as well."

"Forgive me, my lord, but I prefer to stay," the dark-haired elf answered. "I am not that weary, and I prefer to fight and help with what I can."

The King nodded in gratitude once again, and rode towards safety. Legolas uttered no word of protest, and he never claimed that he was able to fight, and this worried him greatly. His son's condition had to be grave indeed.

But this would not last long. The healers knew what potion he had taken and how to treat him. Thranduil smiled his first true smile in many days. His child was safe, kept securely in his protective arms, and he would never let anyone harm him.

---

The orc and human army had temporary retreated, giving both sides much needed rest and time to take care of the wounded. Naturally, both sides were ready to go into battle immediately, should the other party attempt something.

The orcs seemed rather dissatisfied with the rest. It was nighttime, their preferred time for fighting, and they wished to continue the battle. But Galen knew that the men Captain Merzak had entrusted him needed the rest, and he was not about to let the orcs decide instead of him.

When Merzak arrived, he was relieved to see that the battle had temporarily stopped. He quickly dismounted his horse and strode into the camp, looking for Galen.

"My Lord!" His advisor noticed him immediately and ran towards him. "What happened? Did you kill them?"

"I killed no one," Merzak said, and winced at the lie. No matter what his intentions now were, young Strider was going to die as a result of his actions. But he tried to push this thought away. There would be enough time to grieve later, now he had to fulfill the ranger's last wish. "This needs to stop now. We have to retreat and go back to Gradek."

"Go back?" Galen looked confused.

"Do as I say!" Merzak said firmly, louder this time.

"Retreat?" One of the orcs nearby questioned. "What do you mean retreat?"

"It means that I am ordering you to stop the fighting and go back," the human said coldly. A large group of men and orcs had gathered around, and watched the exchange with curiosity.

"You have no power to order us," the orc hissed and their eyes locked.

"My men and I are going back. You can do as you please," Merzak replied calmly.

The orc's eyes glimmered maliciously. This was not supposed to happen. His master would be very displeased. "No, you are not going back," he said dangerously.

Man and orc locked their eyes in a silent battle of wills. The orc suddenly thrust his scimitar forward, but Merzak was faster and the foul creature collapsed to the ground with a cut throat.

Shouts of rage were heard from the orcs, and the men quickly stepped in to protect their Captain. Metal clanged on metal, and men and orcs fought for their lives.

But it was nighttime, and the orcs had a clear advantage.

---

"My King!" The elf bowed in front of Thranduil, a shocked look on his face. "The men and the orcs – they are fighting each other!"

The king frowned in confusion, but then his lips curled into a slight smile. "Let them kill each other," he said. But when he looked towards his enemies' camp, he knew that he could never just watch and wait. Thousands of years of history of hatred lay behind, and he knew that he had no choice.

If Men and Orcs fought, there was only one thing Elves could do.

Thranduil's eyes met the other elf's and the order was short and clear.

"Help the men."

---

The orcs stood no chance against the combined forces of elves and men. Foul bodies littered the ground, and the ones who survived scattered in horror.

King Thranduil rode among the crowd of men and looked down. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked. His escort joined him swiftly, still eyeing the men warily.

A dark-haired man stepped forward and knelt before the King's steed. "My name is Merzak, my Lord, and I am the one who poisoned your son."

Thranduil's eyes glittered in pure rage and hatred, and he raised his sword. Hirvegil, however, quickly grabbed his king's arm and shook his head. "My Lord, I believe he has something to say," he said.

Thranduil's breathing was still quick in anger, but he lowered his sword and nodded. "Speak," he commanded, his voice cold as ice.

Merzak was still kneeling in front of the horse, and his head was bowed. "What I did to your son was a grave mistake," he said, avoiding the King's gaze. "I have caused you and your realm a great pain, and I deeply regret it. I beg your forgiveness even though I do not think I deserve it. Hate me if you must, but I ask you this – let my men return home safely. We will never return or attempt to harm you, you have my word."

Thranduil hesitated for a moment, but the rage in his eyes didn't go away. "I think his words are sincere," Hirvegil murmured.

The King's piercing gaze never left Merzak. "Your deed cannot go unpunished," he finally said. "But I will let your men return home. You will stay here. I need to decide what to do with you."

"Thank you, my lord," Merzak said, never lifting his head. "But I have one final request."

Thranduil lifted an eyebrow in surprise and anger. What right did this man have to ask anything of him? "And that might be…?" He prompted, his voice sounding even colder than before.

"I wish to speak to your son," Merzak said, drawing loud gasps from everyone around.

The King's face reddened in anger. "You are not going anywhere near Legolas!" He shouted, glaring at the man.

"I will never hurt him, you have my word," Merzak vowed, trying not to show his fear.

"We can take away all of his weapons," Hirvegil suggested. "I will go with him. I will not let him even touch Legolas." Thranduil seemed reluctant, but the dark-haired elf placed his hand on his lord's shoulder and their eyes locked. "You son will be safe, my liege. I promise."

The King hesitantly agreed, and Hirvegil and three more elves led Merzak into the palace. They walked along a long, torch-lit corridor, and finally stopped before a large, wooden door. The raven-haired elf knocked softly, and after he heard a weak acknowledgement, opened the door.

"Legolas, you have a visitor," he announced, and made way for Merzak to enter.

The prince cried out in surprise, and immediately grabbed his knives that were laid close to his bed. Merzak stared at the golden-haired elf, lying in a huge bed, his face as pale as the sheets. The hand clutching the knife was trembling, and the man winced, realizing that he had done that.

"How dare you?" The fair creature shouted. "How dare you come here?"

"I am not here to harm you," Merzak said softly. "I came to apologize."

Blue eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "What?!"

"I did a great wrong," the man continued. "I know now that you never harmed my family. I am sorry that I let grief and rage blind me and hurt you. I know that I deserve no forgiveness. Think of any punishment I deserve, and I will accept it willingly.

"I will remember that," Legolas said coldly. And, indeed, he did, and later he devised a punishment he thought was appropriate. But then he looked at the miserable man and his gaze softened. "I am sorry that my enemies harmed your family," he said softly. "It pains me to know that innocent lives were lost. But, please tell me, what changed your mind? What made you see the truth?"

"I met the most amazing young man," Merzak said, smiling sadly. "He taught me a lot. He showed me what real goodness and real courage are, and he showed me the meaning of true forgiveness. He is so young, and yet I learned so much from him." Brown and blue eyes locked for a second, before Merzak looked away. "I am talking about your friend, Strider."

Legolas jumped from his bed, not caring that he swayed on his feet. "Strider?" His voice was loud and distressed, and Hirvegil stepped forward to help him lay back down, but the prince pushed him away. "When did you see him? Where is he? What happened?"

Merzak's eyes moistened and he looked away. Legolas took a step forward and grabbed the man's tunic. "Where is he?" He repeated. "What did you do to him?"

Merzak lifted his gaze, and Legolas was surprised at the pain he saw there. When the man spoke, his voice was thick and barely audible. "I am sorry," he said. "I am so sorry."

---

This was so much harder than he had thought. It was easy to say 'Leave me, the wood-elves and your men need you now', but to actually lie alone in the snow, to have no one to distract him from the piercing pain, no one to help him better wrap the cloak around his freezing body, no one to wipe away the sweat from his damp forehead, no one to turn him to his side as he vomited from pain, and clean the mess after that, no one to speak soothing words of comfort as the world grew dimmer, that was harder that he had ever imagined.

But nothing was worse than the waiting. Waiting for the inevitable, knowing that there was no way to escape it. He did not know how long he had been lying there. It could have been minutes or hours. All he knew was that it was cold and it hurt.

As time passed the cold increased, and the pain grew numb. He welcomed the numbness although he knew what it meant.

He was dying.

To say that he was not afraid of Death would be a lie. True, he was not scared of the act of dying itself, but he feared never seeing his loved ones again. And, most of all, he feared the grief his passing was going to cause. Alas, he had already seen this grief on Legolas' face, and it broke his heart to think about it. And this time his entire family would have to bear the burden of sorrow. He could only hope that they would be able to bear it, and it would not force them to sail or fade.

His eyes slid closed and his body slowly grew oblivious to the world around him. And then, the beloved images appeared in his mind for one last time. He smiled. Yes, it was true. Freezing was probably the easiest way to die. He would simply fall asleep, dream pleasant dreams, and never wake up.

And those dreams were his last opportunity to see them. And he did. He saw his mother, smiling lovingly. He saw his foster father bent over a cauldron, preparing this horrible tea of his. He saw the twins arguing over who was the better archer. He saw a starry sky, and below it a beautiful, dark-haired _elleth_, the flame in her silver eyes dimming even the brightest stars. And then he saw Legolas… smoking his pipe.

The last part of the dream made him laugh, but he quickly paid for his joy as the laughter sent him into a fierce coughing fit. The pain in his chest that had grown numb came back once again, but he had no strength to fight it anymore.

"Forgive me," he whispered and gave up.

---

"Filthy murderer!" Legolas' hands were clutching Merzak's tunic, and his eyes were glistening with rage.

"I am so sorry," the man muttered. "I never meant to harm him."

"Never?" The elf was furious. "Never! I believe you wanted to kill him when you dragged him out of the cave!"

"That is true," Merzak admitted softly. "I have harmed you and your friend beyond forgiveness."

"Yes, you have," Legolas said softly. "How could you do this?" He asked, his anger replaced by worry and grief. "How could you leave him injured and alone?"

"He asked me to do it," the man said. "And he asked me to give you this. He said you would need it."

Legolas' eyes widened in horror and he had to suppress a cry of anguish as his fingers curled around the wooden pipe.

**TBC**

_The next chapter is the last one, so this is your last chance to guess who had directed Pelilas' capture and betrayal. Also, it is your last chance to guess what punishment Legolas is going to device for Merzak._

_Thanks for reading so far!_

_And I can't believe I forgot to say this last time – thanks so much to the reader who nominated this story for best WIP MC Awards! Yes, it didn't place, but just the fact that it was nominated makes me feel really honored. Thank you!_

10


	14. The Punishment

_This is the end :-( Special thanks to my two wonderful betas, __**Kalisona**__ and __**Calenlass**__, who corrected my stupid mistakes._

_Also, thanks and hugs to everyone, who walked this path with me. I would have never reached the end if I have walked it alone._

_Dedication__: This chapter is dedicated to __**Silivren Tinu**__ because of her strong dislike towards one of my original characters. Meaning a certain dead and rotting character, with four legs and a tail. Yes, my friend, I __had to__ include the rat one last time before the end. Hope you like the ending!_

_Beta: Kalisona_

_**14. The Punishment**_

"_The war is over."_

"_I know, my Lord."_

"_You failed."_

"_This could not be foreseen. The plan was good. It had to go smoothly."_

"_But it did not."_

"_I apologize, my Lord."_

"_You are fortunate that I need you still. These fools trust you. They will come to you for advice when the time is right."_

"_Yes, they will come. I will be prepared."_

"_That man. The elf's friend. He is hiding something. I want to know who he is."_

"_He is a mere ranger, and he is dying. It matters not."_

"_I said I want to know who he is."_

"_As you wish, my Lord."_

Slender fingers covered the Seeing Stone with a cloth and he breathed a sigh of relief. Saruman shuddered. Every encounter with the Eye made him feel weak and frightened.

It had all started so well. Sauron had sought his help, and he had given it willingly. The Dark Lord had tried for centuries to spread darkness over the entire forest of Mirkwood, but his forces in Dol Guldur had been unable to overcome the Light of the Elves, and the northern regions of the great wood were still inhabitable enough.

This was why the White Wizard had devised a plan to change the balance of forces. They needed allies. If they could make various human settlements close to Mirkwood join their side, the defeat of the Elves would be possible.

But it was not an easy task to turn someone against the Elves. He had needed someone from inside, an elf from Mirkwood willing to destroy his own realm. And he had chosen Pelilas.

It had not been easy. It had taken nearly fifty years of torment to convince the captive that his prince and friend was responsible for his predicament. It had taken many foul potions that induced gruesome hallucinations and false beliefs. But in the end he had succeeded.

When Merzak had decided to attack the Elves, Saruman had tasted victory. He had easily sent orc armies that would offer the men their assistance. The combined forces of men and orcs would have delivered a severe blow upon the Elves, and would have made them vulnerable to further attacks.

But it all had failed. The Istar clenched his fists and frowned in anger. It mattered not. Not everything was lost. The fools still did not know that he had abandoned them. They did not suspect that he had decided to bow before the only true lord, the one that would one day rule Middle-earth. Furthermore, none of them knew that he possessed one of the _palantíri_.

Saruman grinned. Those elves stood no chance against the forces Sauron was preparing and his own. A load groan sounded from somewhere below the ground, and the wizard smiled proudly. The experiments would continue. He was trying to create a new race, a better race. Orcs that could easily travel during the day, stronger and more resilient. True, all his attempts until then had been futile, but he would continue trying.

And then, one day when the right time had come, those same elves would come to _him_. They would seek his counsel and fall into his clutches.

His grin broadened. No, he had not lost. The game was only beginning.

---

_Ai, Valar, it hurts!_ Tired eyes opened and swiftly closed as bright light assaulted them. Various thoughts passed through the confused brain. His ribs and broken leg still hurt, but he felt considerably better than before. He had the feeling that they were skillfully wrapped in secure bandages. _Why am I still alive? Is this another dream? Why am I not cold anymore?_

It was no wonder that he was warm. Not only was he placed close to a fire, but he was also tightly wrapped in Legolas' cloak, Merzak's coat, his own cloak, which had mysteriously appeared from somewhere, three more elven cloaks on top, and a pair of strong arms.

One of the hands was lifted and gently brushed some snowy hair from the pale forehead. "You scared me, _ion nîn_," a gentle voice whispered. "You will never know how much you scared me."

"Estel!" An overexcited fair face appeared in front of his tired eyes, and a light kiss was placed on his hair. "El, come! He is awake!"

Elladan did not seem to share his twin's enthusiasm. He stared for a long moment at his foster brother's face and his features softened imperceptibly. "You little, reckless fool," he whispered, his voice a peculiar mixture of anger and pain. "You nearly killed us all!" The traces of pain in his stormy eyes were still visible, and Aragorn had no doubts that his brother spoke the truth. The elf had been prepared to either sail or fade.

"I am sorry, Dan. I never meant to hurt you," he replied seriously, trying to hide the weakness from his voice.

"I know, Estel," Elladan sobbed and bent forward until his forehead touched the man's. He wrapped his hands behind his little brother's head and pulled him closer. "I know."

Elrond cleared his throat. "There is a lot to talk about, but Estel needs to rest. I have taken care of his wounds, but they will take a long time to mend."

Elladan nodded and took a step back. He hastily placed another log into the fire and watched as the hungry flames consumed it. He had to make sure his human brother was warm.

"_Ada_, we need to talk," Aragorn whispered. "Legolas… he had overdosed. I sent him home. Did you meet him?"

The elven lord shook his head. "He must have taken another path, we never met him."

The human frowned in confusion. "How did you find me on time? Surely the snow has covered my tracks."

"We could still find some tracks near Gradek. We could see that someone injured had gone up the mountains, and we thought that it was Legolas. We did not know that you were with him. We thought," Elrond suddenly paused and his face constricted in pain. _We thought you were dead_. "We thought he went alone," he added quickly, and his son nodded in understanding. "It was harder to follow your path here," the elf lord continued. "We would have never found you on time without her help."

"Her?" Aragorn followed the elf's gaze and smiled in wonder. From this distance he would have never guessed that the magnificent eagle was a she, but he trusted his foster father on that matter. He nodded his thanks, and the bird circled above his head one last time before disappearing.

"You must rest, _ion nîn_. Your injuries are grave." Elrond's voice took him out of his thoughts.

"No, _ada_, we should go back," the man protested weakly. "We need to know what happened to Legolas. Maybe he never made it. We have to find him!"

"We will, _ion nîn_, we will," Elrond promised softly. "I will send one of your brothers to look for him. But you must rest now. Rest, Estel, all will be well."

Elrond's soft words and his own tiredness lulled the man into sleep. The elf lord watched him for a while, unable to tear his grey eyes from the pale face he had thought he would never see again. "One of you has to go and look for Legolas," he finally said.

"I will go, _ada_," Elrohir volunteered. "But may I… may I just stay for a while longer?" He whispered, gazing at his sleeping brother.

His father nodded in understanding. "Stay, my son. You need it." Suddenly he frowned and looked up. "Did you hear that?" He asked urgently.

The twins exchanged a glance. They had heard it too. Elladan crouched and pressed a pointy ear to the ground, so that he could hear it better. Someone was coming. A rider.

Suddenly the sound stopped, which could have meant one of two things. Either the rider had stopped to rest, or he had dismounted and continued on foot, and his footsteps were too soft to be detected. The _peredhel_ did not need to think hard to guess the answer. "It seems, brother, that you will be staying here longer than you expected," Elrond said, and his eyes twinkled merrily.

None of the three _peredhil_ was surprised when a slightly disheveled and alarmingly pale golden-haired elf appeared before them and stared with wide eyes, filled with a peculiar mixture of relief and fear.

"I am glad to see you relatively well, my prince," Elrond said to no one in particular as the younger elf rushed past him and bent over his friend's sleeping form, without giving any indication that he had heard him.

"He lives," Legolas whispered in wonder and relief. His heart was still pounding wildly in shock and he was unable to fully comprehend what was happening.

"We could have told you that if you had but asked," Elrond answered, unsuccessfully trying to hide his amusement.

"He is so pale!" Legolas exclaimed, once again not showing in any way that he had heard the elf lord.

The _peredhel_ look at him critically. "He is not much paler than you," he observed. "I heard that you have overdosed. Are you supposed to be out of bed already?"

"I will kill Merzak for this," the prince hissed, conveniently avoiding the question. "I care not if he regrets what he did. I will kill him!"

"Legolas!" Elrond had to raise his voice this time to get the younger elf's attention.

The prince blushed slightly and looked at him. "I am sorry, my lord, I was just so worried."

"I know, young one," Elrond said with a sigh. "We all were. Now, answer my question. Are you supposed to be out of bed?"

"My healers gave me something to drink," he mumbled guiltily.

"This doesn't answer my question," Elrond pointed out.

Legolas looked up and his eyes shone angrily. "And what would you have me do?" He asked sharply. "What would you have done if you were me? Stayed in bed until the healers let you leave? I think not."

Elrond sighed and the younger elf was surprised to see how tired he looked. "I am sorry, Legolas," he whispered. "Of course you did the right thing. Forgive me." He pulled the prince in an embrace, and he readily returned it. But when he pulled back, he was once again embraced by a set of relieved twins.

"Thank you, Legolas," Elladan whispered in the golden hair. "Thank you for everything you did for him."

"No, _mellon nîn_, you should thank your brother for what _he_ did for _me_," Legolas protested and looked at his sleeping friend, once again shocked at how pale the human looked. "How is he?" He asked softly.

"When we found him, we feared the worst," Elrohir admitted. "I think he had given up then. He had broken leg and ribs, numerous older wounds, not to mention that he had frozen almost completely. But we took care of his wounds, and if he is kept warm, he will recover. And how are _you_?"

"I will recover too," he whispered, still horrified by what he had just heard. He dropped to his knees next to his friend and stared at the sleeping face, tense with pain. For a second time he had been so close to losing his friend. Legolas suppressed his tears of relief and quickly took off his cloak, and wrapped it around the sleeping ranger.

"Legolas, he is warm enough," Elrond said sternly. "It is you I am worried about."

"I will be alright, worry not," the elf said. He bent down and whispered something in the sleeping man's ear that Elrond did not hear, and watched with a smile as the pained features relaxed at his soft words. Then he placed a log in the fire and stood up.

The _peredhil_ looked at him in surprise. "Where are you going?" Elladan asked.

"Hunting," Legolas replied simply. "He is very weak. He will need food when he wakes up."

"Legolas, you are in no shape to hunt, and we have food for now," Elrond said. "You decided to leave your bed at home, but lying down to rest close to the fire could do you some good. You need it."

"I said I will be alright," the prince repeated. "And what food do we have? _Lembas_ and dried berried. He will need meat to regain his strength."

"As you wish," the elven lord said, much to Legolas' surprise. "You may go hunting. And I will give you something, that will help your strength return," he said, while putting some herbs into the boiling water. "When Estel awoke, he told me about your symptoms, and I know with what medicine you overdosed. This will help you," he said and handed him a steaming cup.

"Thank you." Legolas nodded and accepted it gratefully. But as soon as he took the first sip, his face constricted with shock and betrayal at the too-familiar taste.

"Lord… Elrond… how… could… you…" he whispered weakly before his eyes glazed in sleep.

"Ada, that was a dirty trick," Elladan said in surprise.

"I do what I think is necessary," Elrond replied simply. He took the cloak the prince had wrapped around Aragorn, and spread it over Legolas to keep him warm. "I wonder how this one has survived to come to this age," he said amused. "His selflessness is not very healthy."

"Same could be said about our Estel," Elladan said. "I sometimes wonder how he is still alive."

"I know how," Elrohir said suddenly. "If you are selfless, you have a much greater chance to live to old age than if you are not."

Elladan and Elrond looked at him skeptically. "That does not make any sense, El," the older twin said. "If you are selfless, you are likely to sacrifice yourself for the ones you love."

"Exactly," Elrohir replied. "As they will sacrifice themselves for you in return. If you are willing to do anything for the ones you love, you will have many friends, who will love you dearly. If you take more care of them than of yourself, it is likely that they will also take good care of you."

"Wisely said, my son," Elrond agreed. "No one is meant to live and survive alone. If you take care only of yourself, no one will care about you, and you will likely not get far. But if you care about others and help them, others will help you as well in times of need."

"This is what makes us different from orcs, for example," Elladan said. "In a battle, each one of them fights for himself. But we fight for each other, we protect each other. If one of them is wounded, they would leave him to die. If any of our own is wounded, we would do anything to save him."

"And this is what makes us stronger," Elrohir agreed.

"That is true," Elrond said and looked at the two sleeping beings. "And this is why these two will be strong and unbreakable as long as they are together. Even in the darkest times."

Elladan shuddered involuntarily as he sensed that his father's words were not a simple opinion, but were coming from deeper within him, guided by his gift of foresight. His father had seen it. Dark times _would_ come. "Then let us hope they will be together," he whispered and cringed guiltily. Their conversation had awoken his little brother.

Aragorn opened his eyes and looked at him questioningly. "Dan?" He whispered weakly, trying once again to hide the pain from his voice. "How long did I sleep?"

But before he had heard the reply, he looked at his left and froze in shock.

"Legolas?!"

A shaking hand brushed away some strands of golden hair, to reveal a pale, peaceful face. "Ada, what is he doing here?"

"Is it so hard to guess?" Elrond asked, amused. Had his son really believed that Legolas would stay in bed?

"He is not supposed to be here!" The young man sounded distressed. "He overdosed!"

"I know, Estel, but he was worried about you, and he had to come. He will be alright, rest now," Elrond's voice was calm and soothing, but Aragorn did not seem to hear.

"He is so pale," he whispered.

"Not nearly as pale as you," Elrond remarked dryly and watched in amusement as his son shrugged out of cloak after cloak and wrapped them around the prince.

"He cannot stay here," Aragorn said firmly. "His overdosing needs to be treated. We need to go back."

"You are too weak to walk," Elrond said. "We will go back after you rest."

"But _ada_ –"

"It seems nothing I say will make you see reason. As you wish then, my son," the elven lord said reluctantly and sighed in defeat. "We shall go now."

The ranger's face brightened. "Thank you, ada, I knew you would understand," he said eagerly, not noticing that the twins exchanged a meaningful glance.

"Just drink this, Estel," Elrond said, handing him a cup. "It will give you enough strength to survive the journey."

Aragorn nodded his thanks and took the cup gratefully. But as he took the first sip, he frowned in shock and disgust.

"Ada? How could you?" He said sleepily, before his eyes closed.

"Yes, ada, how could you?" Elladan asked with a smile. "I hope you will never do that to me."

"And I hope you will never make me do that to you," Elrond said. He took some of the cloaks his human son had wrapped around Legolas, and wrapped them around the ranger once again. He looked at them carefully, trying to decide if both of them were warm enough, and sighed tiredly.

"On the other hand," Elrohir said, "Estel is doing everything possible to make me reconsider my opinion on being selfless and surviving to old age."

The _peredhil_ laughed, but suddenly went quiet. The familiar sound of running horses sounded alarmingly close.

"Elladan, _ion nîn_, please go and meet Thranduil's party, they will have trouble finding us," Elrond said and smiled. He felt sorry for the young prince as he imagined the talk that was about to come.

---

The royal family of Mirkwood and the _peredhil_ of Rivendell were invited to Gradek, where the future peaceful relations between the human town and the elven realm would be discussed. Aragorn limped slowly, supported by Elrohir, and stopped to take a longer look at the faces of everyone present.

Unfortunately he could easily see that most of the people of Gradek still regarded the elves with hatred and fear. Naturally, he could not expect the change to occur overnight. The essential thing was that Lord Merzak had opened towards them, and this was a good beginning.

He saw Tessal and Kalet, but both looked away as his gaze rested upon them, and he could not tell if it was caused by hatred or regret. Elrohir carefully lowered him down on a chair, and he tiredly closed his eyes. Merzak was talking something, but his head hurt too much to listen. King Thranduil's speech was next, and finally the hall was wonderfully quiet. He suddenly stood up, but swayed on his feet and Elrohir swiftly caught him.

"Now, where do you think you are going?" Elrohir raised an eyebrow and stared at his foster brother with obvious curiosity.

"I need to do something," the young man stated and took a step forward. The elf helped him, but Aragorn shook his head. "No, Ro, it is something I must do alone."

The elf snorted. "Alone? You cannot take a single step on your own, Estel. What could be so important?"

"It _is_ important," Aragorn answered seriously. All eyes were fixed on him now, and he shifted uneasily. He considered his brother's words and sighed in defeat. Elrohir was right. He was unable to take a single step by himself. "Legolas may come with me if he wishes," he said suddenly.

"I would love to," the golden-haired elf answered, surprised, and quickly took Elrohir's place, supporting the injured human. "But where are we going?"

"You will see," Aragorn replied mysteriously, and the elf had no choice but to follow his friend's lead and do his best to support him.

They walked out of the hall and towards the staircase. Legolas' eyes widened as they started going down the stair. They couldn't be going to the dungeons. He took a brief glimpse of the man's determined face, but it answered none of his questions.

"Legolas, you still have my pipe," the ranger said. "Can I have it back?"

"No," the elf said firmly. "I destroyed it."

Aragorn suddenly stopped in his tracks and stared at him horrified. "You didn't!"

"Of course I didn't, but I am not giving it back to you," Legolas replied. "It is about time for you to give up this terrible habit of yours."

"I know, you just want to keep it because you like to smoke it," the man murmured with a grin. His face turned serious once again. "Please, _mellon nîn_, I need it."

Legolas sighed in defeat. "You, sneaky, manipulative creature," he whispered sadly. "You know very well that I cannot say 'no' to you so soon after you nearly died, don't you?"

The man smiled innocently. "I am aware of my advantages and I will use them," he said.

"Well, then use them while you still can, human, because my patience with you is growing thin," the elf grumbled and handed him the pipe.

Aragorn grinned. "I knew you would have it with you. I know how much you like it."

Legolas glared quietly at his friend. "Be careful, human, I might decide to accidentally drop you, and I can tell that you will not be able to stay on your feet."

Aragorn's smile did not fade. "My friend, we both know that you would never do that, so your threats will never scare me, and I can tease you about the pipe as much as I want."

The elf shook his head in desperation, but his eyes took a faraway look, and the man later wondered if he had only imagined the moisture in them. "You know very well what the pipe _really_ meant to me only a few days ago," he said coldly.

Aragorn's face instantaneously turned serious and he quickly embraced his surprised friend. "Yes, I do, Legolas, I know it very well. I might jest, but I have not forgotten. I am sorry, _mellon nîn_. My heart breaks to know that I have caused you such grief." He looked with regret at his friend's weary face, and took out his pipe. "Keep it if you wish," he said hesitantly. "I do not know if it would make you think of the moments of sorrow, or if it will remind you that I keep my promises and will always come back to you. But if it is the second, take it, it is yours to have."

Legolas shook his head. "Keep your pipe, Estel. I have _you_ now, _mellon nîn_. I need it not."

Aragorn pretended to sigh with relief. "I was hoping you would say that. I am not ready yet to give it up."

This had the desired reaction and Legolas laughed merrily. "My friend, you are incorrigible!" He suddenly frowned in confusion and looked around. "What are we doing here? This is our cell!"

"Yes, it is," Aragorn replied. "I had to visit it one last time. There is something that I need to do."

They entered the cell and Legolas cringed as his eyes found the skeleton of the now completely rotten rat. His friend walked towards the gruesome remains and picked them up with disgust.

"What are you doing?" The elf asked confused.

"I will throw this away. No one, not even the worst criminal, deserves to be locked together with this creature. I still remember what we went through, and I do not wish it to anyone, even to the future prisoners."

Legolas suddenly grinned. "Wait! I can think of a better use of our rotten friend!"

"A better use? What could be a better use than disappearing forever?" Aragorn asked.

"Merzak told me that I could devise any punishment for him, and he would accept it," the elf whispered.

The man looked at his friend with surprise, "_Mellon nîn_, I never knew you could be so cruel!"

"I can always be cruel to those who harm the ones I love," Legolas replied.

And Merzak never forgot the night he had to spend in this cell, in the company of a dead rat.

**THE END**

_Thank you so much for reading this to the end! If you drop me a line or two to tell me what you think, I will be really grateful._

_And now – some news. I am writing another story, once again elf and ranger angst and friendship (lol, what a surprise). It is called "The Only Way to Kill the Dragon" and is set after RotK, and right after "Friendship is a Family Trait" for those who have read it (but you don't need to have read it to read this). However, there is a possibility that next year, between February and June, I will have no internet access, except for public computers, and I don't know how often I will have the chance to write and post. I think I will be able to finish the story before I leave, it won't be very long, but if I decide that I won't be able to finish it, I might wait and post it after I return home in the end of June. I don't want to start a story and then leave you with no updates for a few months._

_Once again, thank you for reading this! _

10


End file.
